El rubio, alto e importante da su punto de vista
by Flikagsr
Summary: Traducción. Momentos en los cuales Eric y sooky se encuentran en la historia contado desde el punto de vista de Eric. Como se siente Eric al dejar que sooky tome su sangre, las ocasiones en las que va en su rescate y momentos como... LA ORGIA!
1. 1 Sookie

La Historia original pertenece a _Saga_ "_Sookie_ Stackhouse" De _Charline Harris, _Esta es una adabtación de los momentos donde Eric interviene en la historia, la he traducido lo mejor posible dados mis pocos conocimientos de inglès, espero que se pueda entender. Esta historia es una adabtación sin animo de lucro._  
_

**Capitulo 1 "Sooki" **

**-Eric saga escrito por DeeDee-**

Al principio casi no se fijó en la rubia que entró con Bill Compton en Fangtasia esa noche, el ya había visto rubias antes, Se había follado y alimentado de mas rubias de las que podía recordar, y montones se le ofrecían cada noche. Esta noche estaba demasiado aburrido - y su mente demasiado llena de otras cosas - para justificar el anuncio de otra mujer humana de pelo amarillo.

"¿Has echado un vistazo a la nueva mascota de Bill?" Pam preguntó.

Eric hizo un gesto con la mano, reconocimiento y despedida a la vez.

-Bueno, _a mi me gustaría tenerla_", dijo Pam. Ella guardó silencio un momento, tiempo durante el cual casualmente arrancó para distanciarse de un posible admirador. Era vagamente consciente de estarse negando a tener algunos avances. "¿Por qué estás tan callado y aburrido esta noche?"

No dijo nada, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre la humana de Bill humano nuevamente, y se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en esa mujer. Ella era, obviamente, humana, pero había algo más...

Bill se había dado cuenta de que, evidentemente, Eric estaba interesado, porque él y su compañera se levantaron y se acercaron. Eric frunció el ceño cuando estaban más cerca, tratando de discernir algo - cualquier cosa - especial sobre la mujer, pero rápidamente reorganizó sus facciones en algo más agradable cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer lo miraba con aprensión. Bill se detuvo a varios pies de distancia de la mesa, sosteniendo a la mujer detrás de él, a Eric le resultó divertido. Sin duda Bill no podría estar mostrando inseguridad al presentar a su compañera a Eric y Pam?

"Bill", dijo a modo de saludo al vampiro más joven, y luego volvió los ojos hacia la mujer.

Ella era realmente atractiva, con el pelo brillante, era tan- girl del Sur, y una figura que sólo se podría calificar de deliciosa. Hay solo sus pechos... Pero también había una dulzura a su alrededor, en la forma que había elegido una ropa tan sexy - ese vestido ajustado, los zapatos rojos para pecar - que sólo gritó inocencia. El patrón de flores, el bolso rojo a juego. Vestida de blanco en Fangtasia, ¡ostia puta!. _Sí_, estaba mentalmente de acuerdo con Pam, _la tendría_.

Pam habló a continuación: "¿Quién es tu amiga?" Eric podía escuchar el deseos en su voz, y él sonrió. Pam tenía buen gusto, y ella nunca había sido sutil. Él le había enseñado bien en ambos aspectos.

"Hola, soy Sookie Stackhouse", contestó la mujer. Su acento era encantador, y ella hablaba como si se dirigiera a las personas invitadas a una fiesta en el jardín de su madre, en lugar de a dos antiguos vampiros.

A él ya le gustaba ella.

"¿No eres dulce?" el dijo, en lo que él esperaba que fuera una buena imitación de un invitado a una fiesta en el jardín.

-"No especialmente. "Mantuvo el mentón y miró cautelosa - mucho más apropiado, teniendo en cuenta su actual compañía.

Eric dejó escapar una risa genuina, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Sí, le gustaba mucho. Y no le importaría arrebatársela a Bill aquí y ahora, tomarla en su oficina, y someterla.

En cambio, el entro en el juego de cortesía de ella. "Sookie, esta es Pam, y yo soy Eric."

Esperó a que ella respondiera, pero no dijo nada, así que buscó a Bill expectación.

"A mi amiga Sookie le gustaría preguntaros un par de cosas."

_¡Amiga!_ Eric intento contener su sonrisa y miró a Pam para ver si apreció esto tanto como lo hizo el.

Pam sólo pareció molesto. "Del tipo de cuanto miden nuestros colmillos, y qué tipo de ataúd usamos para dormir?"

Eric volvió a mirar a Sookie, aunque ya sabía que esas no eran sus preguntas, y si lo fueran, ya se las habría pedido a Bill. Y no parecía ni actuaba como otra colmillera.

-No, señora-dijo ella con calma-.

Ah, ella volvía al roll de fiesta en el jardín. Su cortesía era extraña y bienvenida. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella no los trataba como invitados a la fiesta de jardín, simplemente como gente normal que merecía su cortesía. Eso, o Bill la había advertido (él no había pasado por alto la fuerza con la que Bill se aferraba al brazo de Sookie), y se acobardaba en su presencia. Tal vez un poco de ambas cosas, pero Eric prefería pensar que era la anterior.

Sookie sacó dos fotografías de su bolso y se las enseñó a él y a Pam. "Me gustaría saber si habéis visto a alguna de estas mujeres en el bar", dijo.

Fue directa al grano y franca, y eso hizo que a Eric le gustaba aún más. Decidió que someteria a esta extraña criatura, y miró a las fotografías. Una de ellas era una extraña para él, pero la otra... Se acordó de cómo ella le había rogado que la abofeteara cuando él la inclinó sobre su escritorio. Levantó la vista y miró a los ojos de Sookie fijamente, igualando su franqueza con la suya.

"He estado con ésta. A ella le gustaba el dolor".

Sookie parpadeó y tragó – el observó el movimiento de su hermosa garganta - y se volvió a Pam.

"Las he visto a las dos," dijo Pam despreocupadamente. "Nunca he estado con ellas. Esta era un ser patético." Ella había señalado a la imagen de la mujer que Eric no conocia.

Dos colmilleras patéticas, entonces. ¿Por qué deberían despertar el interés de esta Stookie Stackhouse, que obviamente era una cosa aparte?

"Muchas gracias", dijo Sookie. Ella lo miró. "No les quitare más tiempo.", esta deliciosa belleza sureña era toda cortesía.

Estaba a punto de decirle que ella podría tomarse tanto tiempo como quisiera, pero ella ya se había girado. Bill, sin embargo, la paró. Desde luego, el estaba preocupado por su "amiga".

"Bill, estas muy unido a tu amiga?" Eric sonrió, al enfatizar la última palabra, sabiendo que él estaba empujando a Bill para que admitiera su relación real con Sookie. Eric estaba ciertamente interesado en saber, sobre todo si había alguna posibilidad de quedársela.  
Bill no lo defraudó. "Ella es mía", dijo con una voz que no admitía contradicción.

Eric miró a Sookie de nuevo, notando la fiereza en sus ojos. Otra cosa más que le gustaba. Repaso su cuerpo con los ojos de manera apreciativa y volvió a mirarla a los ojos de nuevamente. Tenía toda la intención de hacerla suya, y Bill Compton no estaba en condiciones de detenerlo.

Bill hizo una reverencia y se llevó a Sookie, Eric la siguió con la mirada todo el camino de regreso a su mesa. Se volvió y miró a Pam.

"¿Tú crees que ya la tubo?"

"Sería un tonto si no." Pam dio un sorbo de su botella. "Yo sé _que_ tú la quieres. Te he visto tratando de ocultar tus colmillos. "

Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los colmillos en cuestión, a continuación, volvió a mirar a Sookie. "Hay algo extraño en ella. ¿Te has fijado?"

"Bueno, ciertamente no encaja aquí."

-Eso también. "

Poco tiempo después, Bill se levantó y se dirigió hacia el bar. "Pam, ve y mira que puedes sonsacarle", dijo Eric, asintiendo con la cabeza en la dirección de Bill. Ella obedeció inmediatamente, como siempre hacía, y Eric volvió su atención a Sookie.

Nunca viene mal usar un poquito de glamour, se concentró en su rostro con una mirada sugerente, para que volviera a su mesa. Él la llamó en la voz de un amante, pero ella desvió la mirada a sus manos. Ella quería mirarlo, oh sí, estaba esforzándose por no levantar la vista, y por un momento su fuerza de voluntad cedió. Ella podía sentir que la estaba llamando, pero se resistió. El detuvo la magia y frunció el ceño.

"Él no lo ha hecho."

Eric, reaccionó y se volvió hacia Pam mientras se sentaba de nuevo. "¿Qué?"

"Él no ha dormido con ella".

"Pam, ¿Fuiste tan osada de preguntarle eso directamente?" Se sonrieron mutuamente. "¿Algo más? "

-No. Me tomó bastante tiempo sonsacarle esto. Tenía que ser sutil. "

"No me puedo imaginar lo mucho que te debe haber dolido." Pam lo fulminó con la mirada mientras bebía de su botella, y Eric se rió. Sin embargo después él se puso más serio, y se inclinó hacia ella. "El glamour no funciona con ella."

Pam, evidentemente, no sabía qué hacer con eso, así que ambos se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Pam terminó su bebida y suspiró. "De vuelta al trabajo. Hey, Sombra larga me dijo que necesitaba unos limones, así que iré a echarle una mano."

Eric asintió con desinterés y apenas se dio cuenta de su partida. Bill estaba apoyándose muy cerca de Sookie, y parecían estar discutiendo algo intensamente. Estaba tratando de pensar en alguna tarea que efectivamente se desharía del Bill durante una hora, cuando la pareja pronto se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

Bill le echó una mirada urgente y asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta, Eric no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, tomando a Celia (que era una buena portera y era ciertamente una de sus empleadas menos desagradables) con él.

"Va a haber problemas", dijo Celia. "Te voy a llevar a casa."

-Oh... gracias, maestro. "

"Puedes darme las gracias cuando lleguemos allí."

Eric sonrió y se apoyó en su coche, tintineando las llaves mientras esperaba a Bill, Sookie, y una explicación. Bill y Sookie salieron corriendo momentos más tarde, y Eric le alzó las cejas a Bill, preguntándole en silencio.

"Va a haber una redada."

Eric frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Hubo un breve silencio, y comenzó a sospechar que Sookie, tenía algo que ver. Eso explicaba el dulce vestido, la cortesía, la rareza...

-"Por mi"-dijo-, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas. Él la miró fijamente, esperando una explicación. Si ella lo había traicionado de alguna manera, necesitaría algo más que a Bill para salvar su culo, por muy tentador, que dicho culo pudiera ser. "He leído la mente de un policía."

Una psíquica. Eso explica mucho. Sintió que sus colmillos se extendían de nuevo al volverla a mirar, y se acordó de una noche en Nueva Orleans casi dos siglos antes. Una mulata de piel suave, enormes ojos, y manos hábiles. Y la estaca escondida en su vestido, con la que había tratado de matarlo cuando todo había terminado. Que desperdicio.

Eric le sonrió. "Eso es interesante. Tome a una psíquica una vez. Fue increíble."

"¿A ella también se lo pareció?"

Dulce y atrevida. Deliciosa. Eric inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y la miró, observando con entretenimiento que Bill parecía nervioso y más protector.

"Durante un tiempo"-respondió a Sookie con una carcajada.

El sonido de las sirenas rompieron el silencio, y él asintió con la cabeza a Celia para que entrara en el coche. Esta noche en la casa de Celia, en su cama, ella sería la suplente de Sookie Stackhouse. A Celia probablemente no le gustaría saberlo, pero sin duda disfrutara de los beneficios.

Las noches siguientes fueron dedicadas a tratar con la policía a raíz de la incursión. Preguntas sobre si él sabía de la actividad ilegal se está llevando a cabo en sus instalaciones, y otras tonterías sin sentido. El enmascaró su aburrimiento de encanto y respondió a todo rápidamente. Una línea de preguntas, sin embargo, le interesaba a causa de las preguntas de Sookie Stackhouse en el bar. La policía le preguntó si sabía algo acerca de "las mujeres que habían tenido relaciones íntimas con los vampiros" que han sido asesinadas en Bon Temps. Al final terminaron con esa mierda y su bar volvió de nuevo en su apogeo y creando beneficios, así que él aprovechó la oportunidad para llamar a Bill.

"Pam!"

"¿Sí?" – Ella preguntó, caminando a su oficina, poniéndose unos pendientes.

"Ponme con Bill al teléfono."

"Claro que sí. Y bueno, esa puta con morena y mechas rubias a preguntar por ti otra vez. Ella dejó tres mensajes más en el contestador hoy, como si fueras a levantarte de tu letargo para devolverle la llamada. ¿Te has acostado con ella o algo así? "

Él la miró fijamente. "Tengo _algunas_ normas. "

"Tendrás que hablarme de ellas algún día". Ella le sostuvo su mirada imperturbable, mirándolo de manera insolente y levantó el teléfono, arreglándose las uñas mientras esperaba. "Bill soy Pam". Hizo una pausa. –"Sí, nos hemos encargado detodo. Reabrimos ayer". Otra pausa. "Uh huh. Sí, bueno, Eric quiere hablar contigo."Ella paso el teléfono a Eric, indicó su atuendo con la otra mano, y le preguntó: "¡Qué tal estoy?"

"Estoy aquí", el dijo, haciendo girar su dedo a Pam para que se girara.

-"Supongo que tienes algunas preguntas para mí ", dijo Bill.

"Sí. Naturalmente que tengo preguntas." Pam levantó las cejas y Eric asintió con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo aprobativamente. Ella se dio una última mirada en el espejo y se giró para entrar en el bar. "¿Qué es eso que oigo sobre unos asesinatos en Bon Temps? Supongo que esto tiene que ver con su _amiga_ Sookie y sus preguntas de la otra noche. "

"Así es", dijo Bill respondiendo con frialdad.

"Hay algo que debería saber? No quiero a ningún policía mas preguntando sobre el tema en mi bar".

"No, yo creo que no. Las mujeres no fueron asesinadas por un vampiro, estoy convencido."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"No las drenaron, y por lo que tengo entendido, las marcas de las mordeduras no eran recientes."

"Bien. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por un par de colmilleras muertas".

¿Algo más? "Bill preguntó a la defensiva, Eric sonrió a su tono.

"Ahora que lo dices, sí." Saboreó una larga pausa, y luego continuó. "Sookie. Hábleme de ella. ¿Cómo descubriste que era psíquica?"

"Ella no es psíquica en realidad. Ella es telepática. Y es una historia muy larga.

"Tengo una eternidad, ¿cómo funciona?"

"Eric, ella realmente no es asunto tuyo. Ella es mi... mi novia, y estoy seguro de que ella no quiere tener nada que ver con todo ese mundo en el que estas metido. Probablemente no volverás a verla."

Eric se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. " definitivamente Voy a hacer todo lo posible para verla de nuevo."

"Con el debido respeto, ya te dije que es mía."

"Aunque debo reconocer que desearía follarme a tu novia, y seamos sinceros, alguien tendría que hacerlo" Ignoró el gruñido de Bill y continuó. "Quiero decir simplemente que su regalo será útil para nosotros, y espero aprovecharla cuando surja la necesidad. ¿Has pensado en que ella podría usar su don?"

"No hay una gran diferencia entre que usemos su don o usarla a ella. "Eric no dijo nada, esperó. Bill suspiró. "Hablaremos de eso más adelante, cuando sea necesario."

"Está bien. Una pregunta más. ¿La Reina sabe algo de nuestra Miss Stackhouse?

Una larga pausa. "No."

"Por el momento eso es todo. Bill..."

"¿Qué, Eric?"

Eric sonrió ante el disgusto del vampiro más joven, y luego se puso serio de nuevo. "No dejes que nada le sucediera. Preferiría conservarla."

Bill colgó.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que tuviera ocasión de pensar en Sookie otra vez... es decir, profundizando más allá de los pensamientos fugaces y las no tan fugaces-fantasías sexuales. No estaba nada contento, un poco más de sesenta mil dólares habían desaparecido del bar, de acuerdo con sus cálculos y los de Pam.

Eric marcó el número de Bill yendo directamente al grano cuando el teléfono cuando contestó. "Bill, necesito a Sookie." Sólo hubo silencio en el otro extremo. "Bill?"

-Te he oído. "

"Bien. Espero veros aquí a los dos"

"¿Tiene ella alguna alternativa?" Bill interrumpido.

-Por supuesto que tiene alternativas ", dijo Eric con calma. "No puedo decir lo mismo de ti."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Creo que lo sabes."

"Tal vez podrías solucionarlo tú de otra manera."

"Necesito su talento. No debería tomar mucho tiempo. No le costará nada. No debería ser difícil para ti el convencerla, y eso es lo que espero que hagas. Si no me la traes, voy a asumir que no fuiste suficientemente convincente. ¿He sido claro? "

"No te importa si le digo que la amenazaste?

Eric se echó a reír, Poniendo las piernas sobre el escritorio y reclinándose en su silla. -Dile lo que quieras, Bill. La necesito. Tráemela mañana por la noche. "

"Entendido.¿ Y tú comprendes que ella no debe verse perjudicada? Si le tocas un solo pelo, tu edad y posición dejarán de significar algo para mí."

"¿Sigue siendo tuya solo de palabra?" Eric sonrió en el silencio sepulcral. "Ah, ya veo. Espero que la disfrutases y le dieras tanto placer como yo hubiera... o lo intentaste." Más silencio. "No se me ocurriría hacerle daño. Ya que pocos seres humanos son a la vez interesantes y estéticamente agradables. Y muchos menos aún son educados."

"Allí estaremos", dijo Bill.

Eric colgó el teléfono y se echó aún más hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Pam? "La llamó. "Llama a Bruce, Ginger y Belinda y diles que los quiero aquí mañana por la noche. No aceptes un "no "por respuesta."

"Sabes que nunca lo hago", dijo Pam.

-"Bien"-se dijo. No podía decidir qué era lo que le excitaba más: Recuperar su dinero, castigar a los culpables o saborear de la visión y compañía de su telepática belleza del Sur.

Sookie se veía desafiante y hermosa con sus tejanos que le envolvían el culo y las caderas como un guante y se ensanchaban un poco en la parte inferior sobre sus sandalias. El escote de la blusa azul dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, pero Eric tenía bastante imaginación. Bill se mantenía cerca de ella, como lo hizo la primera noche que habían venido a Fangtasia.

Tal vez un poco de su cortesía sureña, relajaría los ánimos. Aunque Eric se dirigía a ambos, su sonrisa era para ella. "Bill, Sookie." Ella asintió con rigidez, pero no dijo nada, así que continuó. Con mucha cortesía. "Bill, Sookie este es larga sombra. Sookie, ¿Te acuerdas de Pam? Y esto (señalando al hombre más patético y molesto que estaba sentado encima de la mesa) es Bruce. "

Bill suspiró y se acercó a Pam y Sombra Larga, que ocupaban junto a una de las paredes de la habitación, y Sookie parecía dispuesta a seguirle. De manera que Bill no le había dicho nada, o estaba fingiendo no saber por qué había sido convocada.

"Sookie, escucha a Bruce", le dijo, haciendo una seña al hombre en cuestión.

Ella parpadeó y parecía estar esperando a que Bruce hablara, pero la comprensión amaneció en su rostro. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que escuchar?"

Ella aún estaba a la defensiva, por lo que le respondió de manera sucinta y con calma. Algunos humanos suelen apreciar el cumplido de la franqueza. Eric no se acordaba bien de ser humano, pero estaba bastante seguro de que incluso entonces, había valorado no dar rodeos.

"Alguien ha malversado cerca de sesenta mil dólares que nos pertenecen, y en lugar de someter a todos nuestros empleados humanos a la muerte o la tortura, pensamos que tal vez podrías mirar en sus mentes y decirnos quién ha sido."

Durante esta explicación, los ojos azules de Sookie (su camisa los hacía parecer aún más azules) se ampliaron, sobre todo ante la mención de la muerte y la tortura. Pero ella lo tomó con una inclinación de cabeza, y reflejó confianza en sí misma en su cara. Ella lo miró directamente. "Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Él debería haber sabido que esta mujer, de entre todos los humanos, pediría eso. Sus cejas se elevaron desafiándolo, como si ella ya supiera la respuesta.

"Quien sea, deberá devolvernos el dinero." Era obvio, pero Eric sabia que esa era solo la mejor parte.

Luego Sooki añadió. "¿Y después?"

Él se encontró con sus ojos. Si un vampiro había sido responsable de esto, Eric se ocuparía de acuerdo a sus propias leyes. Pero todo apuntaba a que, sin embargo, parecía ser un ser humano, y Fangtasia era demasiado lucrativo para estar en peligro por el escándalo inevitable que seguiría el asesinato de un ser humano.

"¿Si somos capaces de encontrar pruebas del delito, entregaremos al culpable a la policía."

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Haremos un trato, Eric."

Como la encantadora criatura que era, se ofreció a hacer un trato con el diablo. Se preguntó si estaría dispuesta a aceptar un acuerdo que implicara que ella obtuviera el mayor placer de su vida si le concediera una noche con ella. Bill será descartado. Pero esta noche, los negocios.

"Y que sería, Sookie?" -preguntó con interés genuino, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

"Si realmente entregan al culpable a la policía, voy a hacer esto por ti, siempre que lo desees. Sí, sé que probablemente tendría que hacerlo de todos modos, pero ¿no es mejor si yo vengo dispuesta, si actuamos de buena fe mutuamente? "

Eric perdido el control de las emociones que debían haberlo traicionado en su rostro durante su breve discurso. _Yo ya estoy actuando de buena fe, mujer tonta_, deseaba decir-y lo habría dicho si estuvieran solos. _Entra en mis pensamientos ahora si no me crees. Podría obligarte a hacer mi voluntad en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, simplemente con la amenaza de dañar a Bill u otra persona que ames. Pero estoy aquí intentando integrarme. Estoy obedeciendo... más... de sus leyes humanas. Estoy tratando de ser lo más honesto contigo ahora como un vampiro puede ser con un humano. No voy a matar a nadie si no es necesario._  
Ella habló nuevamente, y el sonido de su voz le sacudió de sus pensamientos. "Además, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que el ladrón es humano?"

Eric se puso en pie una fracción de segundo después de que Pam y Sombra Larga extendieran los dientes de rabia. Él les hizo una señal para que se detubieran, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de Sookie. "Esa es una idea interesante. Pam y Sombra Larga son mis socios en este bar, y si ninguno de los seres humanos es culpable, supongo que tendremos que mirarles a ellos". La idea de semejante traición, sobre todo si se tratara de Pam-le llenó de rabia. Los seres humanos no conocen nada mejor. Vampiros...

Sookie parecía intimidado por la ira que impregnaba la sala en todas direcciones. Su voz era tranquila, controlada. "Era sólo una idea."

Eric se sentó de nuevo, impaciente por acabar con esto. "Empieza ahora, con este hombre."

Ella se arrodilló junto a Bruce, y los sentimientos de Eric se rebelaron ante la idea de que tuviera que arrodillarse por una triste persona. El sudor corría por su rostro y le hizo aún más repugnante de lo que solía ser. Sookie parecía segura por un momento, tomó la mano del hombre, luego movió la mano a su muñeca, al parecer satisfecha.

"¿Cogiste el dinero?" Ella le preguntó.

Su voz era suave, y Eric se preguntaba en que debía estar pensando ella. Maldita sea. Joder. Ella estaba allí para escuchar los pensamientos de otros, Pero todos los pensamientos que quería oír eran los de ella.

Bruce negó haber cogido el dinero y no sabía quién lo tenía.

Sookie se levantó y se enfrentó a Eric, parecía más confiada ahora que había empezado su trabajo. "No ha sido este tío".

Eric asintió con la cabeza e hizo una señal a Pam, para que sacara al llorica de Bruce de la habitación y regresó con Ginger. Joder. El se dio la vuelta cuando esa zorra le sonrió, esperando que Sookie terminara con ella rápidamente.

"Hola, amorcito", dijo Ginger.

Se preguntó de dónde había sacado esta mujer la idea de que a él le gustaba ser llamado "Amorcito", y mucho menos por ella. Ni siquiera la miró. "Ginger, responde a las preguntas de esta mujer."

-"Sí, maestro. "Podía oír la sonrisa boba en su voz, y él cerró los ojos irritado. Hubo un segundo de silencio bendito, y luego Ginger siseó, "No me toques!"

Eric se volvió hacia ella de nuevo con malicia en sus ojos. "Pam, sujeta a Ginger." Oyó la malicia en su propia voz, y apartó la mirada de nuevo.

"¿Cogiste el dinero?" Sooki le preguntó.

Ginger gritó, y Eric puso los ojos en el techo, mirando a la superficie plana, como si pudiera separarse y ascensor, crear una abertura en el cielo y poder escapar. La voz de Sookie le trajo de vuelta al presente.

"Ella sabe quién lo hizo", dijo Sookie, entre los sollozos de Ginger. "Ella no puede decir el nombre. El la ha mordido." Hizo una pausa, y Eric observó cómo ella hizo otro intento para obtener el nombre del cerebro hecho puré de Ginger. "Es una especie de borrón. Ella ni siquiera puede imaginarlo."

"La hipnosis... un vampiro fuerte", dijo Pam, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos propios de Eric.

"Trae a su mejor amiga", dijo Sookie. Con cada minuto, ella parecía más segura de sí misma, incluso hablándole a Pam como si las dos fueran iguales.

"¿Debería Ginger quedarse o irse?"

"Ella debería irse", aconsejó Sookie. "Sólo va a asustar a los demás."

_Y tenía que irse antes de que le rompiera el cuello_, pensó Eric.

En otro momento, habría disfrutado de un modo perverso ante la idea de Pam acatando órdenes de un ser humano. Dadas las circunstancias, sin embargo, había poco placer en todo esto. Lo había hecho un vampiro. Un vampiro que no viviría mucho más tiempo.

Posó sus ojos en Sookie mientras Pam escoltó a la desquiciada camarera fuera. A pesar de todo, el vio como en la boca de ella apareció una pequeña sonrisa. Ella lo estaba disfrutando. Ella quería utilizar su don. Si hubieran estado solos, él la habría apoyado contra la pared y la habría besado con abandono, en una forma en que Bill Compton seguramente nunca la habría besado.

Pam regresó con Belinda, a Eric esta le gustaba. La tomó una vez en esta oficina y consideró que era pasable.

"Belinda, ¿Con qué vampiro se ha estado viendo Ginger?" -preguntó cuando Sookie tomó la muñeca de la camarera.

"Cualquiera que se lo pidiera."

Eric sonrió, pero se desvaneció rápidamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sookie.

"¿Cuál de esta habitación?" ella insistió.

Eric siguió su mirada a la pared donde Pam, Larga Sombra, y Bill estaban quietos, y se desplazó a la vez que larga sombra se lanzó. A la velocidad del rayo, Sacó una estaca y un mazo de su escritorio, corrió detrás de larga sombra, y se la clavó.

El podía oler tanto la sangre pudriéndose del vampiro como la sangre de Sookie. Había querido probar su sangre desde la primera noche que la vio, pero no había pensado que sería derramada de esta manera. Debería haber fluido lentamente y con cuidado cuando él la señalara con su boca y lamiera sobre su piel. Ella debería haber estado en sus brazos, arqueando su cuerpo en sus manos. Sus colmillos extendidos mientras observaba como se esfumaban los recuerdos de su antigua pareja.

"Tendrás que tirar esta alfombra", ella dijo.

Eric no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios. "Tu boca esta ensangrentada."

"Él se derramó sobre mi", ella dijo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y asombrados, de un intenso color azul.

"¿Algo te ha ido garganta abajo?"

-Probablemente. ¿Qué significa eso? "

_Esto significa que ese hijo de puta te dio su sangre, cuando debería ser la_ mia la _que fluyese por tus venas._

"Eso está por verse", dijo Pam. "Por lo general, bebemos de los seres humanos, no al revés." Su voz le sonaba muy lejos a Eric, aunque sabía que ella estaba allí, ardiendo en deseos por Belinda. No podía culparla exactamente por ello.

"¿Cómo se ven las cosas para ti ahora, Sookie?" le preguntó. Ella lo miraba fijamente al igual como él la miraba fijamente a ella. Ostia puta, como la deseaba, incluso con incrustaciones de de la sangre de Sombra Larga en su cuerpo. Deseaba tumbarla sobre la mesa, desgarrar su pantalón vaquero, recorrer todas las partes de su cuerpo con sus manos y su lengua, beber su sangre y ofrecerle la suya.

Ella hablaba de nuevo, pero sus palabras a duras penas fueron registradas. Mientras hablaba, los delicados movimientos de su cuello hizo que su sangre resplandeciera, llamándolo. Olía mucho más dulce de lo que podía haber imaginado.

"¿Quién preparara los cocteles esta noche?" la oyó decir.

"Tenemos un sustituto. Hueles... diferente, Sookie."

Dejó caer el mazo y se acercó más a ella, presionando la lengua contra sus colmillos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Bill Compton en todo esto? ¿Dónde estaba Bill cuando Sombra Larga atacó a su novia? ¿Dónde estaba actualmente Bill ahora que él, Eric, estaba a punto de reclamar a Sookie en esa mesa? A Eric no le importaba.

-"Bueno, ahora recuerda Eric que tenemos un trato ", dijo Sookie.

_Si, lo recuerdo. Un trato con el diablo._

Su sonrisa era nerviosa. Temerosa. Como si ella no se diera cuenta del éxtasis que podía darle. Ella retrocedió un poco, como un antílope que está viendo su suerte a los ojos del león. "Bill y yo nos vamos a casa ahora, ¿no es cierto?" Sus ojos buscaron a Bill, pero a ella no pareció gustarle lo que vio allí. "Pam", dijo desesperada, que se desplacen entre Pam y Belinda, "Dejarme pasar."

Se apartaron arrastrando los pies y la puerta se abrió.

"Llama a Ginger", dijo Sookie.

"Ginger!" Y luego: "Eric te desea."

Él tomó el cuerpo de la mujer en sus brazos mientras se retorcía en su contra, y luego su olor le hizo caer en picado contra la realidad. El odiaba a Ginger en este momento, más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero el hambre de su cuerpo estaba actuando por separado de su mente ahora, y se inclinó sobre ella, dispuesto a morder. Antes de hacerlo, miró a Sookie.

"Nos volveremos a ver", dijo con voz ronca.


	2. 2 proteccion

Capitulo 2 "Protecció"

-Eric saga escrito por DeeDee-

Lo primero que tendría que hacer, pensó mientras revisaba el libro de cuentas de Sombra Larga, era deshacerse de Bill. Por supuesto, Bill no podría hacer nada si Sookie escogiera a Eric, pero Eric sabía que ella nunca haría eso, siempre y cuando Bill estuviera a su favor.

Desiree Sonnier tenía muchos encantos personales, y Eric lo sabía de primera mano. Había hecho unos pocos viajes a Monroe para visitarla, y en ocasiones la había hecho llevar a Fangtasia. A menudo la enviaba como regalo de agradecimiento por servicios prestados. Él pagaba bien a la mujer, pero francamente, era como pagar a un alcohólico por beberse un coñac fino. Ella obtenía un gran placer de lo que hacía, el dinero era un extra. Sólo tenía que decir la palabra, y Desiree estaba en de camino para premiar a algunos afortunados vampiros en la zona 5.

Esta noche ese vampiro sería Bill Compton. No tanto como agradecimiento - después de todo, Bill no había hecho nada - literalmente nada, aun cuando su novia fue atacada -, sino como una alternativa. Desiree era… talentosa en lo que hacía, y si alguna mujer podía hacer olvidar a Bill de Sookie, sería ella.

Le dijo a Pam que preparara a Desiree para ir con Bill esta noche, Ignoró la mueca de Pam en respuesta, y volvió a los negocios. Pero los registros de Sombra Larga eran liosos, probablemente adrede. Le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Maldijo a Sookie Stackhouse en voz baja.

¿Por qué, _por qué_ se sentía como si ella estuviera bajo su piel, su deseo por ella coo una compulsión, una necesidad? Ella no era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Ella no era la más graciosa o encantadora o inteligente. Él había resistido mejor el encanto de las hadas de lo que se resistía a esta mujer, ¡por el amor de dios! Cerró el libro de cuentas, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, y apoyó la frente entre sus dedos.

Había matado a un vampiro por ella. Un vampiro que había sido su socio y amigo por muchos años. Un mentiroso, un hijo de puta traidor al final, pero aun así era un vampiro. El tema era que, él debería haber mantenido con vida a Sombra Larga para que Pam y él pudieran extraerle información. ¿Dónde estaba su dinero, y cómo había conseguido el camarero hacerlo desaparecer? No le gustaba ser 60.000 dólares más pobre, incluso siendo una cifra relativamente insignificante.

No había tenido tiempo para pensar o razonarlo cuando Sombra Larga atacó a la chica. Solo tuvo un segundo para decidir, y en ese instante, él la eligió. Lo que a él le molestaba, sin embargo, era que se daba cuenta perfectamente y tenía muy claro que lo volvería ha hacer de nuevo. Después de mil años, el mundo era a menudo tremendamente aburrido para él. Las personas de interesantes eran demasiado escasas como para permitir que un saco de mierda como Sombra Larga se cargara a uno de ellos. Esto, se dijo, era una explicación racional para lo que había hecho.

Sin duda fue la única explicación segura.

Bill llamó por teléfono cerca de la hora de cierre, cuando los humanos estaban limpiando las mesas y Pam estaba seleccionando y descartando elementos de vestuario. Eric fue el que contestó el teléfono.

"Fangtasia", dijo en brevemente.

"Eric, ¿En qué coño estabas pensando, al enviarme a esa mujer?"

Él sonrió ampliamente. "Ah, Bill. Puedo entender que Desiree llegó sano y salvo."

"Respóndeme".

"¿Ella no te contó el porqué te la envié? Me gusta premiar a la gente cuando hacen un buen trabajo. Pensé que estarías contento." Mientras hablaba, entro en su oficina y cerró la puerta.

"Tonterías", dijo Bill con frialdad.

"¿Ella no estaba a tu gusto?" Todo inocencia.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Quieres alejarme de Sookie? ¿Tentarme para que la engañe y sea ella la que me deje? Eso es patético, Eric, y no va a funcionar".

Eric se sentó en el borde de la mesa. "Vamos a hacer un trato, Bill." _Ahora sueno como Sookie._

"Te escucho."

Eric se quedó mirando el techo, tenía que pensar rápido. No lo bastante rápido como a él le habría gustado para ofrecer un trato antes de saber cuáles serian los términos de este. ¡Qué cojones!, no era propio de él llegar a un acuerdo para nada.

"Voy a dejar que tú la tengas -" Bill ya estaba gruñendo en señal de protesta, pero Eric continuó. "Tu sabes que tengo maneras para apartarla de ti, formas que van mucho más allá del coqueteo y de la seducción - ambas de las cuales voy a seguir haciendo-. Eso es lo justo. Dejaré que la tengas si me prometes que me ayudaras a protegerla, y que la dejarás bajo mi custodia si algo te pasara. "Al darse cuenta de lo que Bill debía estar pensando (y con razón), añadió: "No voy a ser el causante de lo que te pueda suceder."

Bill estaba en silencio, y Eric casi podía oír el zumbido de sus pensamientos en su cabeza. Por último, dijo: "No tengo muy claro a que te refieres con dejar a Sookie bajo tu protección. No te la pienso pasar como si fuera una de esas…"

"No," dijo Eric rápidamente. "No" La simple idea de Sookie siendo degradada de esa manera hizo hervir su sangre.

"Entonces explícamelo, por favor."

"Si ella está en peligro en cualquier momento, quiero saberlo de inmediato. Y quiero que ella confíe en mí de alguna manera, dudo que ahora lo haga. Quiero que le des tu bendición para acudir a mí si alguna vez debe hacerlo. En resumen, quiero que me vea como un amigo, no un enemigo. "Algún día sería mucho más, si él se salía con la suya. Y casi siempre lo conseguía.

"_Eres _ su amigo, Eric? "

"Sí". Su respuesta fue inmediata y firme, sin dejar lugar a dudas, hasta para Bill.

"Entonces ella ya lo verá por si misma." Eric esperó en silencio, luego Bill continuó. "No voy a hacer o decir nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión."

"Gracias". Las palabras salieron antes de que él pensara en ellas, y sin duda se expresaron con más sentimiento del que le habría gustado.

No tuvo muchas oportunidades de pensar en Sookie después de eso, ya que Eric se puso en la tediosa tarea de ajustar las cuentas que habían quedado colgadas tras la muerte de Sombra Larga. También estaba el asunto de encontrar un nuevo camarero, Pam hizo una mueca ante la tarea de ir descartar currículos y realizar las entrevistas iniciales. El deber más desagradable era el suyo: ponerse en contacto con la lluvia Caliente, creador de Sombra Larga y ex amante. Lluvia Caliente le dio un cordial saludo, pero la conversación agradable, no duró mucho, Ya que Eric pensó que era mejor ir al grano. El otro vampiro dio un grito de dolor y rabia. Eric hizo una mueca, apartando el teléfono de su oído.

Recordaba vagamente haber estado enamorado una vez cuando era humano, pero esos días eran como sombras para él, permaneciendo en la oscuridad de su mente, con sombras de humo sin nombres ni otros detalles. Lo que despertaba un mínimo de interés para él ahora era la constatación de que esto le costaría mucho más de lo que esperaba originalmente. Él ya sabía que la multa sería más que la cantidad que realmente Sombra Larga traspapeló. Pero no había calibrado adecuadamente que Lluvia Caliente amaba a ese ladrón mentiroso. Lluvia caliente manifestó su cantidad, y aunque era costumbre regatear en esta clase de asuntos, Eric se echó hacia atrás en su silla y dijo: "Será transferida esta noche."

La vida de Sookie le costó medio millón de dólares. Lo que le molestaba más que el coste fue el hecho de que en realidad no le sabía mal.

En las noches lentas en el bar, tenía por costumbre llevarse el portátil a uno de los reservados. Esto le permitía poner al día los libros, cautivar a los clientes, y parecer demasiado ocupado para ser molestado. La cúspide de la eficiencia y la conveniencia. Por supuesto, siempre había aquellos como - Ginger - que no podían ser disuadidos. Esta noche, ella se le acercó por lo que debe haber sido la cuarta vez. La expresión de su cara cuando él levanto la vista para verla desencadenado una parte latente y sensible de su cerebro que entendió el mensaje, porque fue rápida y directa.

"El señor Compton al teléfono, maestro." Ella se lo pasó y corrió tan rápido como el corsé de cuero ajustado y los tacones de aguja le permitieron.

Acunando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro, Eric volvió a su trabajo en el portátil. "¿Qué quieres, Bill?"

"Mantener mi parte del trato."

Eric dejo a un lado el portátil y pidió a una de las camareras un Trueblood. "Continua".

"Me voy a Nueva Orleans, lo que significa Sookie no tendrá mi protección ante el asesino que ronda por aquí en Bon Temps. He llamado a Bubba para que venga y le eche un ojo, pero además te lo hago saber, en pos de nuestro acuerdo. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, así que me desped- "

"¿Por qué vas a Nueva Orleans?" Sacudió la botella, la destapó, y tomó un largo trago.

"Asuntos personales".

Eric soltó una carcajada seca. "Bill, déjate de gilipolleces conmigo."

Prácticamente podía oír los engranages en la cabeza del vampiro más joven. Por último, Bill suspiró. "Voy a ver a Sophie-Anne. Y realmente es un asunto personal".

"Haz lo que quieras. Lo aclararemos en otro momento."

"De eso estoy seguro. ¿Quieres algo más, Eric?"

-Sí. Dile a Bubba que si algo sale mal, que me lo comunique de inmediato. Esa chica es un recurso demasiado valioso para nosotros para arriesgarnos a perderlo. " _¿Por qué?_ preguntó su mente. _Has conocido otros telépatas._

"¿As considerado la posibilidad de que a mí también me gustaría ser informado de inmediato?" Bill estaba impaciente, a la defensiva y enojado.

"¿Y de que serviría?" preguntó Eric razonablemente. "Tu estarás a horas de distancia en Nueva Orleans, mientras que yo podría volar hacia ella en mucho menos tiempo."

No había argumentos que pudieran contradecir este hecho, Bill lo sabía así que no lo intentó. -Bien- dijo. "Se lo diré."

Eric terminó su Trueblood y empujó la botella hasta el borde de la mesa, luego puso su portátil en frente de él. "Dale mis saludos a la reina", dijo. Colgaron al unísono.

Al final sucedió, Bubba le llamó desde Bon Temps, y Eric dejó Fangtasia inmediatamente para ir por Sookie, maldiciendo en voz baja todo el camino. Temía que la telépata ya estuviera muerta, ya que Bubba informó de que había sido noqueado y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Sookie. Estaba furioso con Bill por irse a Nueva Orleans cuando su novia estaba en grave peligro. Estaba furioso con Bubba por dejarse noquear. Estaba furioso con Sookie por que... ¿porqué, exactamente? ¿Por meterse bajo su piel obligándolo a realizar un jodido vuelo para algo distinto a él y sus asuntos? ¿Por llevar ese vestido "picnic de la iglesia" a Fangtasia?

Él no tenía que haberse preocupado, lo supo cuando se encontró con Bubba delante del porche de Bill. Ella estaba herida, pero a salvo, la llevaron al hospital, el asesino estaba muerto. Cuando relató estos hechos, Bubba parecía desesperado por su fracaso para proteger a la chica, pero Eric no tenía paciencia para reconfortarle. Presionó al vampiro retrasado hasta conseguir toda la información posible.

Podía sentir el amanecer mucho antes de que llegara, tendría que pasar el día en casa de Bill al parecer.

La casa de Bill le molestaba. Todo era viejo, pero no en el buen sentido. Eric amaba sus posesiones antiguas - de hecho, todo lo que pareciera estar envuelto en el olor de la historia-. Pero las posesiones de Bill eran viejas en el sentido de estar deterioradas y mal acabadas. En muchos sentidos, Bill siempre pareció atrapado en el pasado, acumulando polvo como sus antiguos muebles. Bill parecía no captar el concepto de avanzar a través de la historia, No arrastro con él los artefactos del pasado, pero mantuvo su hogar imperturbable.

Eric se levantó justo cuando el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en Bon Temps por ahora, y tenía que volver para encargarse de sus asuntos. Pero antes de abandonar el pequeño pueblo tenía una última misión que cumplir. El la justificó como cortesía... curiosidad.

El florista estaba poniendo el cartel de "cerrado" en la ventana cuando Eric entró, justo cuando el hombre iba a protestar, Eric levantó una mano para silenciarlo. "No voy a quitarle demasiado tiempo", dijo. "Ya sé lo que quiero."

-"Muy bien"-dijo el hombre resopló.

"Un lirio flamenco. ¿Tiene de estos?" El hombre asintió con la cabeza. "Excelente. Entonces póngame este arreglo-" indicó al que se refería "- con un lirio flamenco como pieza central."

Mientras le arreglaban el pedido, Eric firmó una pequeña tarjeta blanca para acompañarlo. Saco unos cientos de dólares de su bolsillo y las dejó caer sobre el mostrador, apenas miró al de la floristería a los ojos, y se fue con las flores. Una llamada a Bill le confirmó su destino, junto con el conocimiento de la opinión de Sookie "¡Qué bien, Joder! Lo que me faltaba" ante la idea de verlo. No le importaba, algún día cambiaría de opinión respecto a él. Así que dejó las flores a la enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción.

Eric sonrió mientras salía del hospital y miró a la luna llena. Muchas bestias saldrían a disfrutar de la noche hoy, y Fangtasia estaría lleno porque a los turistas les encantaba visitar los bares de vampiros cuando la luna estaba llena.

El aire caliente del verano le llenó los pulmones inmóviles, mientras se elevaba, hacia la luna. Sus ojos podía ver atreves de las ventanas desde una distancia considerable, escaneando al edificio hasta que la encontró. Voló más cerca, permitiendo a sus ojos contemplar su magullado cuerpo. Incluso sin su dulce olor para tentarlo, la deseaba. Ella miro por la ventana y sus ojos se reunieron con los de él, ampliándosele.

Él le sonrió antes de girarse y alejarse volando.

Se agradecen todos los comentarios


	3. 3 meneade

Capitulo 3

-Eric saga escrito por DeeDee-

Un correo electrónico de Sophie-Anne - bueno, de uno de sus ayudantes - le esperaba cuando regresó a su oficina. Así que Bill Compton era ahora un investigador para el Área 5. "Considera a él ya sus posesiones oficialmente bajo tu protección." Eric no podía dejar de sonreír. Asuntos personales, increible. _Bien hecho, Bill. Dejas a tu novia sola cuando se encuentra en grave peligro, mientras tú corres a las faldas de la reina, en un esfuerzo para que yo no te robe dicha novia. Al parecer, mis encantos son una amenaza mayor para el bienestar de Sookie que un asesino en serie._ Era un grito a la inseguridad, pero sin embargo, el vampiro más joven parecía totalmente seguro de que Sookie nunca lo abandonaría por su propia voluntad. Los seres humanos no eran exactamente "posesiones", ya que pueden optar por pertenecer a otro. Y Bill sinceramente creía que esa posibilidad no existía? Y no había él, Eric, dicho ya a Bill que quería a Sookie bajo su protección? Eric rodó los ojos y eliminar el correo electrónico.

Otro mensaje, éste procedente de Monroe. Una ménade había sido vista en el bosque a unas diez millas fuera de la ciudad. Imágenes de San Petersburgo y el vampiro Gregory enloquecido, vinieron a su mente, pero él los expulsó. Por todos los santos, espera que ésta se quedara muy lejos de Fangtasia. Pero si alguien tenía todos los puntos de llamar su atención, era él mismo. Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, guardó el correo a la "Saved" carpeta.

Algunas semanas más tarde, recibió la llamada de Stan Davis. No era tarde, alrededor de las 7:00, y el bar todavía aún no contaba con su público habitual. Eric se deslizó casualmente en un puesto al otro lado de Pam, Ajustando las cuentas en una hoja de cálculo desde su portátil mientras ella hojeaba las páginas de _Redbook_.

Sus ojos se posaron en una de las páginas de la revista. "'Comida Fácil en 10 minutos, Pam?" – le preguntó, sonriendo. "No es difícil encontrar la por los alrededores."

"Tu sabrás",-replicó ella.

Él se rió y volvió a su hoja de cálculo. Pam siempre fue buena compañía: inteligente, divertida, sin carga emocional. A menudo parecía no tener emociones de ningún tipo, consideraba eso muy relajante. A veces se preguntaba cómo lo hacía para ser tan desapasionada. Muy conveniente para él, sin duda, pero se imaginaba que eso haría la vida más aburrida aún de lo que ya era.

El teléfono, situado en la mesa entre ellos, empezó a sonar, Pam respondió la llamada. "Fangtasia, donde todos sus sueños más oscuros se-- Oh, hey. Sí, está aquí mismo." dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y volvió a su revista.

"Estoy aquí".

"Sheriff, hola. Estoy llamando en nombre de Stan Davis de la zona 6 en Texas". La voz hizo una pausa, como esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero Eric no tuvo ninguna, por lo que siguió. "Un vampiro del nido ha desaparecido, y Stan quiere saber si tu tienes algún investigador que pudiéramos tomar prestado."

"¿Acaso no tenéis varios investigadores en Dallas? Eric preguntó.

"Ninguno especialmente capacitado, Sr. Northman Pero rara vez pareces tener problemas en tu área, así que imaginé que tenDraías gente buena."

Eric sonrió. "Oh, tengo gente_ muy_ buena. Gente muy cara". Pam levantó la vista y le sonrió, mientras él esperaba ante el largo silencio en el otro extremo.

"Define muy 'buena'", dijo la voz al fin.

"Tengo una telépata".

"¡No me jodas? He oído que había uno de ellos en Montana de regreso a--"

"Eso no me importa un bledo" Eric le interrumpió. "¿Qué estás dispuesto a pagar por ella?"

"Uhm... ¿Te puedo llamar?"

"Claro que sí. Y ya que estamos, quiero alojamiento, transporte, y todas las comodidades incluidas también. Tanto para la telépata, como su escolta. Ella no permanecerá con vosotros a solas en ningún momento."

"Lo tengo. Te digo algo tan pronto como pueda."

Eric apagó el teléfono y volvió a su trabajo. Él ignoró meticulosamente que Pam no le quitaba los ojos de encima hasta que se dio por vencida y volvió a su revista. Esa era otra virtud de Pam, no le importaba nada suficiente sobre nadie como para preocuparse demasiado, ella misma incluida.

Se sorprendió cuando tan sólo 5 minutos después el teléfono volvió a sonar. El respondió "Si?".

"Diez mil, además de todo lo que pueda necesitar."

"Hecho. Cuando lo tenga todo arreglado me ponDraé en contacto contigo." Colgó el teléfono y sonrió a Pam. "Es hora de llamar a Bill. Sookie irá a Dallas".

Pam levantó una ceja. "Al igual que tu, supongo."

"¿Y eso qué significa?"

"Oh, creo que lo sabes perfectamente"- ella dijo, volviendo a poner sus ojos en la columna de consejos de_ Redbook_.

Sí, Pam era inteligente.

Sookie llegaría con Bill esa noche más tarde, y Eric no estaba del todo satisfecho por el alcance de su anticipación. Una noche, Tomarla sólo por una noche es lo que él simplemente necesitaba para deshacerse de una vez por todas de esta fascinación irracional que tenia por ella. Se dijo que si su lujuria fuera satisfecha, sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ella tan a menudo como lo hacía. Pero si él la tomaba, si él la reclamaba aquí, sobre el sofá de cuero de su oficina, ¿Entonces no desharía estar con ella en otras posiciones y en otros lugares? Sus ojos vagaron hasta el sofá en cuestión, y se imaginó allí con ella, frotando su suave y bronceada pierna por encima de su cadera... Sus colmillos se extendieron, y él cerró los ojos. Maldita sea.

Hubo conmoción en el exterior, y oyó claramente la voz de Pam y Bill. Al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie, Bill a travesó la puerta de su oficina con Sookie colgando de su hombro. Sookie estaba cubierta con su propia sangre, y olía a Valhalla. Colmillos de Eric se ampliaron aún más, y se tocó los labios con la punta de la lengua, a la espera de una explicación por parte de Bill.

Bill sacudió a Sookie, y Eric podía imaginar que eso no podía haber sido agradable. "¡Esta me la debes!" Bill le dijo con furia a Eric.

Antes de que Eric pudiera responder, la voz débil de Sookie vino de por encima del hombro. "Vete al infierno."

"Que, cariño?" Preguntó Bill.

"Que te vayas al infierno!" repitió ella.

Eric sonrió. Cada vez que se ponía en contacto con esta mujer, ella ganaba más puntos a su favor. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Ella estaba perdiendo sangre, y el dolor debía ser tremendo. Se poDraía cabrear con Bill - y fantasear con Sookie - más tarde.

Él salido de detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a la pareja. "Pongámosla boca abajo en el sofá, permíteme", agregó, echando mano de sus piernas. La depositaron suavemente allí, y Eric se enfrentó a una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que allí estaba, en efecto, en su sofá. No exactamente en las circunstancias que había se había imaginado, pero aún así lo estaba. Levantó la vista y vio a Pam en la puerta, mirando el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sookie con lujuria. "Pam, llama a la doctora", le dijo con firmeza, y luego se agachó junto al sofá. Quería lamer la sangre de su rostro, susurrarle, tener su suave pelo entre los dedos. Deseaba hacerle el amor, quería fallársela hasta que perdiera el sentido. Más tarde. Paciencia. En su lugar, le preguntó: "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Sus ojos estaban ardiendo, y admiró su corage. "Soy un mensaje para ti. Esa mujer en el bosque hizo detener el coche de Bill, y tal vez incluso nos hizo discutir y se presento allí con un cerdo."

Eric abrió los ojos al recordar el mensaje reciente sobre la ménade que rondaba por la zona. "Un cerdo?" repitió.

"Oink, oink", dijo secamente Sookie. "Un jabalí. Uno de esos cerdos silvestres. Ella me dijo que quería enviarte un mensaje, me giré a tiempo para evitar que me destrozara la cara, pero medio lo mío en la espalda antes de desaparecer."

La ira lo quemaba por dentro ante la idea de que la ménade le dejara cicatrices a Sookie en su encantador y desafiante rostro. Sería un crimen contra el arte, una ofensa contra cualquier dios, contra él. Sospechaba que la ménade poDraía venir en su busca, pero Sookie nunca había entrado en la ecuación.

Bill daba tumbos por la oficina. "Tu cara. Ella habría haber destrozado tu cara. Eric, los rasguños no son tan profundos… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"

Eric ignorado a Bill y se dirigió a Sookie con tanta ternura como pudo a través de su furia. Sus caras estaban tan cerca, que él poDraía haberse inclinado sólo unos centímetros para besarla. "Sookie, ¿Cómo era esa mujer?"

"Parecía una chiflada, eso es lo que parecía. Y te llamó Eric Northman".

"Ese es el apellido que uso para mis negocios", explicó. Durante muchos siglos le llamaban Erik el vikingo. Él necesitaba saber más sobre la ménade para apaciguarla, así que empezó insistió. "A que te refieres con que parecía una chiflada", dijo lentamente: "Quieres decir que parecía... ¿cómo?" Él sabía lo que la palabra del argot "Chiflada" quería decir, pero necesitaba una descripción más detallada de la criatura si pretendía tener éxito.

"Sus ropa estaba raída, tenía sangre alrededor de la boca y los dientes, como si hubiera comido algo crudo." Lo cual, sin duda, habría hecho. "Ella tenía algo así como una vara", continuó Sookie, "con algo en el extremo. Llevaba el pelo largo y enmarañado." Hizo una pausa, tenía la miseria grabada en su cara. "Mira, hablando de pelo, el mío se me a pegando a la espalda."

Eric miró la hinchazón junto a la sangre y la carne de la espalda, donde su largo pelo estaba realmente adherido a sus heridas. -Sí, ya veo. "Se permitió tocarla cuidadosamente para guiar su cabello lejos de la piel en carne viva.

Justo cuando terminó, Pam regresó con la Draa. Ludwig. Eric se puso en pie para apartarse, cruzó los brazos mientras observaba como atendía a Sookie.

"¿Qué clase de médico es usted?" Sookie preguntó.

Eric sonrió mientras la mujer pequeña respondió: "De los que curan. Te han envenenado."

Sookie voz era triste. "Entonces debe ser por eso que no dejo de pensar que me voy a morir".

"Y así será, muy pronto." La Draa. Ludwig, siempre era directa. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba a Eric y la tenia siempre a mano. No tenía tiempo que perder con alternativas.

-Gracias por el aviso, doctora-dijo con sarcasmo Sookie, ganándose otra sonrisa de Eric, a pesar de que no podía verlo. "¿Puede hacer algo al respecto?"

Su mente vagaba mientras la doctora explicó a Sookie el asunto de los mordiscos de las ménades. Había sido mordido en San Petersburgo, y ese dolor era algo que él no olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Debe ser aún peor para un ser humano. La mención de sangre lo saco de su trance.

"El veneno a penetrado en el torrente sanguíneo", el Dra. Ludwig estaba diciendo. "Hay que sustituir toda tu sangre, eso pueden hacerlo los vampiros."Se apartó de Sookie y se dirigió a los vampiros en cuestión, los cuales – Como si los sentimientos propios de Eric no fueran ningún indicativo al respecto – estaban más que positivamente predispuestos con esa perspectiva. "Si sólo uno de vosotros toma la sangre envenenada, lo pasara bastante mal a causa del elemento mágico que tienen las ménades. Con los Draagones de Komodo no tenDraíais un problema, chicos. Por eso, cuando acabe, turnaos para ir tomar solo un poco. Después le haremos una transfusión".

Eric miró a Sookie mientras lloraba. Quería zarandear a la pequeña doctora para que empezara el tratamiento de una puta vez. Sookie estaba sufriendo, y además, prácticamente se le hacía la boca agua ante la idea de probar la sangre de esta mujer por primera vez. Las circunstancias no eran las ideales, pero ese punto ya no era importante. Supo en ese instante que necesitaría toda su concentración y contención para tomar "solo un poco".

La voz dolorida de Sookie llegó desde el sofá. "De sangre humana", dijo con determinación. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pidiendo, pero Eric se lo daría. No había nada suficientemente difícil como para negárselo a esta mujer, y eso le molestaba en lo más hondo.

La Draa. Ludwig fue la que le respondió. "Si Eric puede tirar de algunos hilos y obtener algo de sangre humana, al menos la mitad de la transfusión puede ser sintética. Soy la Draa. Ludwig, por cierto."

Eric siempre estaba dispuesto a usas sus contactos. "Puedo conseguir la sangre y le debemos la curación. ¿Cuál es tu grupo, Sookie?"

"O positivo".

Perfecto. "No habrá problema. ¿Te puedes encargar, Pam? Cruzó la mirada con su pupila a través de la habitación y ella al instante se esfumó.

Se volvió en dirección all sofá, donde la Dra. Ludwig estaba sanando la espalda de Sookie. ¡Cómo envidiaba a aquella pequeña mujer en este momento! Sookie emitió un sonido agudo de protesta ante los lametones de la doctora sobre sus heridas, y Bill trató de calmarla con una explicación.

"Pero se envenenará!" Sookie protestó.

Eric le habló con firmeza, como si fuera un niño al que le cunde pánico. "Ella es la que cura, Tines que aceptar el tratamiento"

"Oh, vale", dijo con una voz que era a la vez sumisa y desafiante. "Por cierto, no he escuchado un 'lo siento' todavía de tu parte."

El se estaba divirtiendo, pero mantuvo su voz conciliadora, intentando no burlarse. "Siento que esa ménade se metiera contigo."

-No es suficiente"

Él sabía que ella estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Un poco de broma le ayudaría a aguantar, y, después de todo, él no podía dejar de sonreír ante su audacia. "Sookie angelical," él cantó, "Tú que eres la visión del amor y la belleza, me siento profundamente abatido por el hecho de que una malvada ménade haya violado tu suave y voluptuoso cuerpo en su intento de enviarme un mensaje." En cierto modo, era cierto, pensó. Ella seguía llorando por el dolor, se moría por arrodillarse junto a ella para poder lamer sus lágrimas.

-"Eso está mejor", dijo ella. "¿Hay que entender por su mensaje que te ha declarado la guerra?"

-"No exactamente"-dijo vagamente, al notar que se estaba perdiendo en el color rápidamente. Su rostro era casi completamente blanco. Si la Dra. Ludwig permite que esta mujer muera... Apretó los puños. ¿Dónde estaba la sangre maldita sea? "¡Pam?"

Pam apareció junto a él. "Ya viene. Esto no tiene buena pinta."

"Empieza! Está cambiando de color!" Bill exigió, con la cara llena de preocupación.

Estaban perdiendola. Lo único que la mantenía conciente en este punto era el dolor, y ella había comenzado a llorar abiertamente. Eric le dio una mirada penetrante a la Dra. Ludwig, quien estaba mirando intensamente los ojos de Sookie.

-Sí-dijo el doctor-, Puede que haya esperanza. "

Haciendo caso omiso de todos los demás, Eric corrió al lado de Sookie. Iría primero. Estaba cansado de perder el tiempo. Se fue aproximando a la línea de sus ojos y le guiño. No se le ocurrió otra manera en este momento, para asegurarle que él se haría cargo de ella y conseguir que se tranquilizara un poco. Pero sólo duró un segundo más antes de que ella se hundiera en el consuelo de la inconsciencia.

Sus colmillos se explandieron. "Tendremos que quitarle la camisa", dijo. Bill emitió un sonido de protesta enojado, pero Eric alzó la mano para silenciarlo. "No hay otra manera de hacerlo".

Levantó ligeramente a Sookie mientras Bill llegó a su lado para quitar suavemente la prenda. Eric le ayudó con la parte trasera, ya que trozos de la camisa se habían quedado atascados con la sangre. Afortunadamente estaba inconsciente en el proceso. Eric se tomó un momento para admirar sus pechos, no hacerlo habría sido un insulto. Eran todo lo que había imaginado, y eso era mucho decir.

"Eric!". Dijo Bill.

Sonrió al vampiro más joven, bajó la cabeza hacia la espalda de Sookie y comenzó a lamer la sangre envenenada a través de sus heridas. Mientras lo hacía, Bill la levantó ligeramente y se deslizó debajo de ella, sosteniendo su busto en su regazo.

Incluso a través de la terrible magia de la ménade, podía saborear su dulzura. Se estaba excitando por momentos, y eso no le estaba ayudando. No pudo reprimir el gemido de placer al sentir su sangre llenándole la boca, relamiendo con su lengua sus labios y dientes, no quería perderse una sola gota. Después de un tiempo, con gran esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza con sus ojos nublados en deseo.

"No debería tomar más", dijo. "¿Bill?"

Mientras Bill tomaba la anterior posición de Eric, Eric se puso donde había estado Bill. Quería abrazarla como Bill había hecho, y no, sus motivos no eran puros del todo. Pero, meditó, no eran totalmente impuro, tampoco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bill preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Es más fácil así", dijo Eric. "Tendrás mejor acceso a la espalda."  
"Y tú tienes un mejor acceso a sus pechos", murmuró Bill, pero no dijo nada más mientras se inclinaba para extraer más veneno del cuerpo de Sookie.

Eric se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por portarse tan bien; No le puso ni una mano encima de las tetas. No: la primera vez que pusiera sus manos sobre _ellas_, estarían a solas, y ella no estaría inconsciente. Volvió a recorrer con la lengua su boca, con la esperanza de que su sabor todavía estuviera allí en alguna parte.

Vió como Pam los observaba con interés. "Avisa a Chow", dijo. "Necesitamos más de tres para esto."

Los cuatro se turnaron para sostenerla y extraerle la sangre. Cuando la Dra. Ludwig regresó para hacer la transfusión, Ella parecía divertida ante la idea de estar en la misma habitación con una mujer moribunda y cuatro vampiros muy encendidos y frustrados.

Pam se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle al oído. "Ella es tan..." Su voz se apagó engrosada.

"Sí", dijo.

Después de unos minutos de ansiedad, la Dra. Ludwig volvió hacia ellos. "Se recuperará."

Bill dio un suspiro visible de alivio, pasando manos por su pelo desordenado."Gracias".

"Quédate con ella", Eric le dijo Pam. "Iré con Bill y Chow al bar. Ella puede usar una de mis camisas cuando se despierte."

"¿Por qué yo?" Pregunto Pam.

"Ella se sentirá más cómoda, a mí parecer, con una mujer en lugar de un hombre."

Pam sonrió."¿Y porque no su novio?"

"Él necesita calmarse", dijo Eric sensatamente.

"Tú eres el jefe."

Unas horas más tarde, Pam salió para informarles que Sookie se despertó, duchó y que les esperaba en la oficina. Bill se levantó para inmediatamente junto a ella, y Pamela tomó su lugar.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Eric preguntó a Pam.

"Oh, ella está bien. Más bien molesta porque todos vimos sus tetas, pero no presenta daños mayores."

Eric se echó a reír. "Bien. Ve y ciérralo todo, también págale a la Dra. Ludwig lo que pida." Pam salió, y el dijo por encima del hombro ", Chow, ven conmigo."

El nuevo camarero le siguió a la oficina, donde se encontraron a Bill cepillando el pelo mojado de Sookie. Eric casi se mordió la lengua. Sookie estaba sentada en su silla, con su camisa cuesta, _sin_ sostén, _ni_ braguitas, sólo su camisa. La ducha caliente se había llevado tanto la sangre como los olores de su piel, la habitación estaba llena de ella. Nunca había deseado a nadie, humano o vampiro, con tanta urgencia.

"Todo está cerrado", dijo Pam, cayendo en la sala detrás de él, lo sorprendente de su ensoñación. "La Dra. Ludwig también se ha marchado."

Sookie parecía avergonzado, pero sus ojos se encontraron a su vez. "Gracias a todos por haberme salvado la vida".

"Fue todo un placer", dijo Chow con aire de suficiencia. "Hubiera sido perfecto sin el veneno."

"Mereció la pena ingerir el veneno." Eric le sonrió y se besó la punta de los dedos.

"Cuando quieras, Sookie," agregó Pam.

Sookie inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra Bill y le dio las gracias también. Aunque Bill estaba claramente incómodo con el hecho de que otros tres vampiros hubieran probado a su novia esa noche, respondió: "Fue un privilegio."

Basta ya de tonterías sentimentales. –Os peleasteis ates del encuentro con la ménade? ¿He oído bien lo que decía Sookie? "

Sookie lo fulminó con la mirada. "Ese es asunto nuestro". Ah, tema delicado. Eric se giró y sonrió ligeramente a Pam. No todo estaba bien entre Bill y su humana. -Por cierto-continuó-, ¿por qué querías nos presentáramos aquí esta noche, de todos modos? "

Stan Davis y sus desaparecidos estaban en la parte posterior de su mente en este momento, pero él retiró sus actuales pensamientos y puso estos ultimos en primer plano. "¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste, Sookie?" -preguntó con suavidad. Él era sincero en su deseo de no disgustarla otra vez, había sufrido suficiente por esta noche, y deseaba que estuviera de buen humor cuando él le contara de qué se trataba el asunto. "¿Que usarías tu habilidad mental para ayudarme, siempre que dejara que los humanos implicados viviesen?"

"Por supuesto que me acuerdo"-dijo ella, sonaba a la defensiva.

"Desde que Bill ha sido nombrado investigador del Área 5, no hemos tenido demasiados misterios. Pero el Área 6, en Texas, requiere de tus cualidades especiales. Así que te hemos prestado".

Ella parecía estar procesando la información, pero no apartaba la mirada de la suya en ningún momento. Al final dijo: "No iré sin Bill."

Él le sonrió, dándose cuenta de que sus colmillos se estaban extendiendo. Bueno, no creyó que tuviera nada de malo que ella supiera que él la deseaba. "Va a estar allí. Pero nos costó mucho convencerles. Teníamos miedo de que te matasen o se quedaran contigo, así que incluimos la clausula de un guardaespaldas. ¿Y quién mejor que Bill?" _¡Yo!_ "Si algo le impidiera cuidar de ti, enviaríamos otro guardaespaldas de inmediato. Además, los vampiros de Dallas han accedido a proporcionar un coche y un conductor, alojamiento, comida y por supuesto, una buena suma. Bill se quedará con un porcentaje. Tendrás que arreglar los asuntos económicos con Bill, estoy seguro de que te compensará por el tiempo que te mantendrás apartada de tu trabajo en el bar".

El final de su breve discurso estaba destinado a molestar a Bill naturalmente, y por la mirada en el rostro del vampiro más joven, parecía haber funcionado.

Sin embargo, Sookie ya había cambiado a otro tema. "¿Por qué una ménade?" -le preguntó. "Náyades son del agua y Draíadas son de los árboles, ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué una ménade en medio el bosque? ¿No eran las ménades sólo mujeres enloquecidas por el dios Baco?

Él la miró, esta pequeña camarera y su conocimiento de la mitología clásica - para no mencionar su capacidad para tomarse con calma cuando un vampiro tachó a su novio de proxeneta. "Sookie," dijo lentamente-, "Tu sabiduría nos coge de improviso" No sabía qué más decir. De hecho, no recuerdava muy bien la pregunta.

Chow fue el que le contestó, explicando por qué una ménade tendría interés en un orgulloso dueño de un bar.

"Apenas habían llegado rumores de que había una en la zona hasta que Bill te trajo esta noche", agregó Eric.

"¿Y qué mensaje quería hacer llegar?" Sookie preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Un tributo, eso creemos," dijo Pam.

"¿De qué tipo?" Ninguno de ellos respondió. "¿Y qué pasa si no?" Una vez más la sala quedó en silencio. Sookie se impacientaba. "¿Que hará si no le pagáis el tributo?"

"Lanzará su locura", dijo Bill oscuro.

"¿Contra el bar? ¿Contra el Merlotte's?"

Eric miró Chow y Pam, dándoles permiso en silencio a ser más abiertos con ella, y Chow respondió: "O contra nosotros. Ya ha ocurrido antes. La masacre de Halloween de 1876, en San Petersburgo."

Eric se estremeció. "Yo estaba ahí. Hicieron falta 20 vampiros para ponerlo todo en orden. Y tuvimos que clavar una estaca a Gregory. Para lo cual tuvimos que colaborar todos nosotros. La ménade, Phryné, recibió su tributo después de aquello, puedes estar segura."

Sookie lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. En cuanto a él, se sorprendió al haber sido tan explícito sobre un episodio tan desagradable de su pasado. Pero había muchos más de donde vino ese mismo.

"¿Le daréis su tributo a la ménade? Sookie preguntó.

"Sí, es mejor que lo hagamos", respondió Eric.

Bill parecía inquieto. "Supongo que son muy difíciles de matar las ménades."

Pensó en Phryné y la ruina sangrienta que dejó tras de sí. Probablemente todavía estaba viva hoy en día, aunque solo los dioses saben dónde. –"Oh, sí ". Miró a Sookie, que finalmente parecía reflejar algo de miedo como debiera ser. –"Puedes estar seguro". Observando el movimiento de la garganta de Sookie al tragar, dijo en una voz más suave "¿Querrás ir a Dallas?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Bill.

"Pronto. Me pondré en contacto contigo."

Poco después la pareja se fue, y Eric se acomodó en su silla, que todavía estaba caliente del cuerpo de Sookie. Tenía preparativos que hacer, ya que él también iría a Dallas.

Gracias por dejar comentarios, espero hos guste


	4. 4 cristales y balas

Capitulo 4 "Protecció"

**http: / www. ericnorthman . net/ fanfic/ ?sid=4&chapter=2**

-Eric saga escrito por DeeDee-

Eric se dirigió a Dallas el viernes por la noche y llegó al nido de Stan Davis antes de que Bill y Sookie lo hicieran. Se presentó como Leif de California - un alias que utilizaba con frecuencia - y fue recibido amablemente por los demás vampiros. Después de su breve recorrido por la casa, esperaba noticias de su investigador y telépata, disimulando su impaciencia pareciendo muy locuaz.

Olió la presencia de Sookie mucho antes de que se corriera la voz por la habitación de que Stan se reuniría con algunos visitantes de Louisiana. Su esencia era revitalizante, como aire limpio filtrandose en el hedor de una cloaca.

Más tarde, una tal Isabel entró en la habitación donde él estaba charlando con los residentes. "El sheriff quiere verte, Leif," le dijo.

Siguió a Isabel hasta la habitación donde esperaban los demás, procurando no echar un vistazo a Bill y Sookie, sonrió a Isabel cuando le presentó a Stan.

Stan le saludó superficialmente. "Leif, bienvenido a mi redil. Esta noche tenemos un problema".

¿En qué puedo ayudarte? "Eric preguntó, muy a lo visitante inocente y útil. Él se permitió echar una mirada por la habitación, pero no dejó que sus ojos se perdieran sobre el objeto de su deseo. Ella estaba de pie junto a Bill, y ambos parecían demasiado tensos.

"Al parecer alguien ha entrado en esta sala y ha perpetrado un acto de espionaje."

Eric sonrió y respondió con calma: "Estoy de visita en tu nido, y no tengo ningún problema contigo ni con ninguno de los tuyos." Estaba a punto de comenzar con su historia inventada para justificar su visita desde de California, cuando Sookie intervino.

-Disculpe. Uh... El objeto tuvo que haber sido colocado antes del día de hoy, solo así pocian haber captado los detalles de nuestra llegada a Dallas ". Ella vaciló como esperando a que Stan respondiera, pero el Sheriff no dijo nada. "Y ya me perdonaran pero…," Después de un momento continuó, "Estoy agotada. ¿Sería posible que Bill me llevara de vuelta al hotel?"

"Isabel te llevará a ti sola."

Eric se tragó una protesta. No había ninguna buena razón que justificara la separación de Sookie de Bill. Si finalmente se iba con Isabel, tendría que encontrar una manera casual para salir y poder seguirlas.

-"No, señor"-dijo con firmeza Sookie. _Buena chica_.

"¿_No_?" Stan repitió.

"De acuerdo con las condiciones del contrato, no voy a ninguna parte sin un vampiro de mi zona." Ella alzó la barbilla, y Eric tenía la esperanza de no parecer radiante de orgullo. ", y ése vampiro es Bill ", continuó. " No voy a ninguna parte por la noche si no es con él..."

Eric miró a Stan, que estaba en cuanto a lo que se refiere a Sookie como si fuera algo ajeno a él, cosa que ella era, por supuesto. Ella era algo a parte de cualquiera de ellos.

Cuando Stan finalmente les dio permiso para irse, salieron precipitadamente, seguidos de Isabel. Eric llamó la atención de Bill al pasar, pero Sookie no miró en su dirección.

"Humanos"-murmuró Stan rodando los ojos. "Sin embargo, ella es una cosita realmente apetecible, no te parece?"

_Me alegro de que no sepas hasta que punto llega a serlo._ "Imagino que así es"-respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros.

¿Y… cuanto tiempo estarás con nosotros, Eric? "

Así que Stan se merecía el cargo que ocupaba... Eric miró al otro sheriff a los ojos fijamente. "Hasta que ella termine su trabajo aquí, no tengo interés en meterme en tus asuntos o los de tu nido."

-"Estupendo"- Stan asintió. "Yo no quiero más problemas de los que ya hemos tenido."

El reservó una habitación en el Silent Shore y uso su glamour con la joven recepcionista para que le revelase el número de la habitación de Sookie. Después de soltar sin cuidado su equipaje sobre la cama, se dirigió a la habitación en cuestión. Justo cuando se disponía a tocar su puerta, oyó el inconfundible sonido de los susurros, jadeos, y besos que preceden al sexo. Entonces llamó.

-"Largo!"-dijo la voz de Bill.

_Ni de coña._ "Tengo que hablar contigo"- Eric dijo, muy cerca tras la puerta.

Pudo oír la voz llena de frustración de Sookie a continuación. "Nooo, ¡joder! Dime que no es Eric."

Sonriendo ampliamente en la puerta, respondió: "Soy Eric."

Unos momentos después, Bill desbloqueado y abrió la puerta, mirando a Eric con rencor en los ojos. "Eric... ¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Bill le cedió el paso y Eric entró en la habitación, sus ojos quedaron fijos sobre los despojos de la ropa interior de Sookie. Vaya, vaya.

"¿Qué quieres, Eric?" Bill preguntó de nuevo.

"Sólo quería decirte que has hecho un buen trabajo esta noche."Se oyó un chasquido desde el cuarto de baño, y Eric observó como Sookie salía solo con una diminuta bata. "Y, por supuesto, tú has estado maravillosas, Sookie." de repente sintió como su garganta se secaba. Calculó las consecuencias de sacar a Bill a empujones de la habitación, cerrarle la puerta en las narices y enseñarle a Sookie lo que es el verdadero placer.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Oh, gracias por venir y decírnoslo. No podríamos habernos acostado sin una palmada tuya en la espalda."

"Oh, vaya, ¿He interrumpido algo?" -preguntó sonriendo mientras se agachaba para recoger uno de los fragmentos del suelo. "¿Estas… bueno, esto es tuyo, Sookie?" Le era difícil seguir sonriendo distraído con la idea de que ella no estaría usando ese pequeño trozo de hilo dental ahora.

La única respuesta de Sookie fue una mirada furiosa, Bill habló por ella. "Digamos que sí. ¿Hay algo más que quieras hablar con nosotros, Eric?"

"No hemos tenido tiempo esta noche, está a punto de amanecer y tengo que encargarme de unas cosas antes de dormir." _Cosas como pedir una comida al servicio de habitaciones y fallársela contra la pared._ "Pero mañana tenemos que vernos. Cuando sepas qué es lo que Stan quiere que hagas, déjame una nota en recepción y haremos un arreglo. "

-"Bien, pues buenas noches, "dijo Bill.

Él miró a su alrededor, y luego posó sus ojos en Sookie. "¿No me invitas a un chupito antes de ir a dormir? Quizá… directo desde un caliente y delicioso vaso sanguineo?

Los dos permanecieron en silencio y Eric dio unos pasos hacia atrás por la puerta, mirándola hasta el último momento, entonces Bill cerró la puerta. El bloqueándola en sus narices.

"¿Crees que se habrá quedado escuchando desde fuera?" Sookie preguntó.

No se detuvo a escuchar más.

En su salón, una atractiva rubia con uniforme del hotel levantó la vista de su carrito. "¿Un trago antes del alba, señor?" -le preguntó.

Miró la botella de Trueblood que le ofreció, y a continuación, la miró. "De tu cuello o del muslo? -murmuró, dando unos pasos más cerca de ella.

"Oh, Dios mío" -suspiró ella-.

Estuvo llamando a su dios muchas más veces antes de que él hubiera terminado con ella.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue del sonido del teléfono. "¿Qué," dijo entre dientes.

"Sookie," dijo la voz de Bill. "La hermandad del sol tiene a Sookie."

"Mierda". Saltó de la cama, desnudo aún, y abrió la cremallera de su bolsa con tanta fuerza que casi la arrancó. El traje a rayas que cogió estaba un poco arrugado, pero ya le serviría. "¿Cómo te has enterado?" -preguntó mientras forcejeaba con la ropa.

"Uno de los empleados del hotel, Barry, es un telépata, al parecer. Sookie... bueno, conectactó con él y le dijo dónde encontrarla. Voy de camino."

"Guárdame algún hijo de puta de esos", gruñó Eric.

-Es mejor que te quedes en el hotel. ¿Y si se vuelve a poner en contacto con Barry? "

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Odiaba a aceptar que tenía razón, sobre todo cuando había posibilidades de matar implicadas. –"Esta bien. ¿Stan sabe lo que está pasando? "

"Sí".

"Bien. Llámame cuando la tengas." Antes de que Bill pudiera responder, colgó. –"Mierda"- repitió, dejándose caer sobre la endeble cama. "Mierda".

Permaneció allí unos minutos, imaginando una variedad de formas creativas de matar a cualquiera que le causara daño alguno a Sookie, después, salió de su habitación en buscas de Barry. Se dirigió al mostrador de recepción donde encontró al joven charlando con otra empleada.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?" La mujer, preguntó.

"Barry", dijo escuetamente. "Ven conmigo". Condujo a Barry a la pequeña sala de estar donde el hotel servía a los huéspedes humanos su desayuno continental cada mañana. Lanzó un centenar de dólares sobre la mesa y dijo, "Siéntate".

"¿Pu- puedo ayudarle?" Barry pidió. Su temor no pareció haberle impedido deslizar los billetes en a su bolsillo.

Eric disminuyo su paso y a continuación, giró sobre sus talones. "Dime todo lo que has oído a través de Sookie. Cada detalle que recuerdes."

Barry relató de forma inconexa su "conversación" con Sookie, Eric le siguió el ritmo, interrumpiéndole con alguna pregunta ocasional. No había podía hacer nada más por el momento, su frustración era evidente. Barry se fue, y Eric se sentó en la silla que él había ocupado.

Pasó las siguientes horas fuera del hotel, de pie en el arcén con las manos en los bolsillos. _Esto es inútil de cojones_, pensó. Bill llamó dos veces: primero para informar que Sookie había escapado de alguna manera de la hermandad por su cuenta, aunque resultó herida y tuvo que ser llevada al hospital y en segundo lugar para decirle que Sookie había dejado el hospital y se dirigía... a quién sabe dónde? También recibió noticias de Stan, informándole de que el nido amasacró la Hermandad y que Godfrey, el cual había empezado todo este lío, había escapado.

Y su misión? No le quedaba otra que esperar. Pero sin saber cómo, se alegró de estar allí.

Un coche se detuvo en la acera del hotel. La puerta se abrió, y Sookie - con los ojos vendados con un pañuelo - salió. "Sookie!" -exclamó, moviéndose hacia ella. La puerta se cerró y el coche se esfumó, y Sookie se quedó allí de pie, tratando de deshacerse de la venda con dedos temblorosos. "Sookie?" dijo de nuevo.

"Eric?"

Ella todavía no había tenido éxito con la venda, a si que él se acercó a su espalda y fácilmente la liberó de esta. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía la cara magullada y ensangrentada, por no mencionar el resto de su cuerpo. Parecía tener fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en el brazo. La ropa apenas colgaba sobre ella. En otra ocasión podría haberse tomado un momento para admirar la prominencia sus pechos detrás de los botones que faltaban en su camisa o la suave línea de su pierna por debajo de la falda rota, pero estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo controlada su ira.

La tomó del brazo - suavemente, o eso esperaba - estabilizándola. ¿Podría convencerla de tomar su sangre? No, Bill se pondría furioso, y también podría sanarla el igualmente. La miró y trató de determinar el motivo por el cual quería darle su sangre a ella. Como en todos los momentos anteriores en los que se lo cuestionó, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" le preguntó.

"Yo me..." Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, es difícil de resumir. ¿Dónde está Bill?"

Le contó sobre las aventuras de Bill de esa noche, sintiéndose frustrado una vez más por no haber participado. "Y luego perdimos tu rastro por completo.", concluyó. "El botones sólo te escuchó una vez mentalmente."

"Pobre Barry. ¿Está bien?"

Eric le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. "Es unos cientos de dólares más rico y está bastante contento al respecto. Ahora sólo necesitamos Bill". Esta vez su sonrisa se convirtió en algo más genuino. "¡Nos has dado un buen disgusto, Sookie!" dijo, sacando su teléfono móvil y llamar a Bill.

"¿Hay novedades?" Bill preguntó sin preámbulos.

"Bill, está aquí. Unos cambiantes la han traido"

"¿Está herida? Me dijeron que no debería haber dejado el hospital."

"Está magullada pero puede caminar", respondió. Se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo su brazo.

"¿Todavía tiene su llave?"

Eric repitió la pregunta a Sookie, la cual se registró los bolsillos. –"Sí"- respondió mientras el alivio inundaba su rostro.

-"Bien"-dijo Bill al oírla.

"¡Oh, espera!" -exclamó ella. "¿Han encontrado a Farrell?

"Dile que si" Bill comenzó, pero Eric le interrumpió, alzando la mano para indicar que Sookie debía esperar un minuto. El ya conocía la historia y podría contársela de camino a su habitación. A ella debía estarle doliendo todo y cuanto antes la ayudara, mejor.

"Bill, la subiré y empezaré a curarla."

"¡No!"

Tenía una buena colección de insultos y maldiciones para Bill Compton en ese momento, pero él sólo dijo: "Bill..." No era el momento para una escena mezquina de celos del vampiro más joven. Sookie necesitaba curas y era estúpido que tuviera que esperar a su novio para obtenerlas.

Bill suspiró. "Tan solo abstente de darle sangre."

-Está bien. Adiós. " cerró el teléfono y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la puerta principal del hotel. Ella cojeaba y el la sostuvo del codo para ayudarla, moviéndose lentamente. -Sí, Farrell está bien ", le dijo mientras caminaban. "Asaltaron la Comunidad."

"¿Hay... hay muchos heridos?" -preguntó ella, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

"La mayoría de ellos estaban demasiado asustados como para acercarse. Se dispersaron y volvieron a casa. Farrell estaba en una celda subterránea con Hugo".

-"Ah, sí, Hugo ", dijo. "¿Qué ha sido de él?"

Él la miró, preguntándose cómo podía estar pensando en todos esos don nadie cuando ella misma estaba tan conmocionada y lastimada. Solo debería estar pensando en sí misma en este momento. Sin duda Ella era la única persona o cosa en su propia mente.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" El preguntó. Llegaron al ascensor y apretó el botón. Quedaba un buen trecho hasta su habitación todavía.

"No creo que haga falta", dijo a la ligera. "He llegado bien hasta aquí."

Él levantó la vista hacia las luces que indican la posición del ascensor. Ella era orgullosa y terca, rasgos que generalmente admirada. Y Ahora solo lo frustraban, aunque comprendía su deseo de recuperar el control después de ser secuestrada y subrido abusos en contra de su voluntad. ¿Podría ser también que ella todavía no confiaba en él? ¿Ella le tenía miedo?

El ascensor por fin llegó, y él la siguió al interior. Apretó el botón de su planta y se apoyó contra la pared, observándola. Ella lo miró a los ojos por un momento, y luego desbió su mirada a la pared detrás de él. El ascensor estaba forrado de espejos, así pudo saber lo que ella estaba mirando por primera vez.

"Oh, no... oh, no." Ella extendió la mano a su pelo, de todo lo que podía escoger, su rostro se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas.

No podía soportar su llanto, no el de alguien tan valiente y orgulloso como ella. No de alguien cuyas lágrimas probablemente tendrían el sabor más dulce que el de cualquier otra persona. "Sookie, con un baño y ropa limpia te repondrás enseguida", dijo con suavidad. ¿Ella se resistiria si intentaba abrazarla?

Ella parpadeó y forzó una sonrisa. "La mujer lobo dijo que eras muy mono." Su intento por animarse no tuvo éxito porque se echó a llorar con más fuerza.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Entraron al largo pasillo en donde la cogió entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho.

"Una mujer lobo?" -repitió, hablando contra su pelo despeinado. "Si que has tenido aventuras esta noche, Sookie."

Era la primera vez que la abrazaba, un abrazo de verdad, a solas, y él se sentía como si estuviera absorbiendo su calor como una esponja. Mientras ella lloraba contra su pecho, sus lágrimas realzaban el olor de la sangre seca de su cara. Se mordió la lengua, negándose a permitir que sus colmillos se extendieran.

Dio un paso atrás lejos de él repentinamente. "Oh, lo siento"-dijo ella rápidamente. No se dio cuenta de que se refería a su traje hasta que empezó a frotar su camisa con el pañuelo que antes cubría sus ojos.

"No llores más. Tan sólo deja de llorar y no me importará llevar esto a la lavandería. Ni siquiera me importará comprarme un traje completamente nuevo". Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron, y luego el temblor de sus sollozos se convirtió en una risita-. "¿Que te hace tanta gracia?" -preguntó con curiosidad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Entro cojeando al interior con una mueca de dolor y lanzó el pañuelo sobre la cama. Sabía instintivamente que lo que ella querría sería un baño. La idea lo excitaba a pesar de sí mismo. Él nunca dijo ser perfecto. Y él deseaba ayudarla.

"Si quieres te ayudo a entrar en la bañera, Sookie."

Su voz era ligera y despreocupada al negarse, el ya sabía que lo haría. "Oh, no será necesario."

Sonrió. "Seguro que eres una perita en dulce desnuda".

-"Ya lo sabes"-respondió ella sentándose. "Soy tan sabrosa como un bocadillito de nata, aunque en este momento me siento más como un boudain".

Arrastró otra silla cerca de ella para que mantuviera su rodilla elevada. Ella colocó yelo sobre la rodilla y trató de relajarse, el cogió el teléfono de la habitación y llamó a la recepción.

"Recepción. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?"

"Necesitamos unas pinzas, un cuenco, pomada antibiótica y una silla de ruedas. De inmediato a ser posible."

Sin esperar respuesta, colgó. Fue al pequeño baño y tomó una de las toallitas cuidadosamente dobladas del soporte junto a la bañera, la humedeció con agua caliente en el fregadero y la retorció para escurrir el exceso. En poco tiempo llegaría el servicio de habitaciones. Se sentó en la cama cerca de ella y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. Ella estaba recostada en la silla con los ojos cerrados, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para disfrutar contemplándola.

"Lamento lo que te ha pasado, Sookie," dijo finalmente.

Abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo. "No ha sido culpa tuya."

-No, pero lo siento igualmente. "

Pasaron el resto del tiempo en silencio hasta que llegó un empleado del hotel con los suministros y la silla. Eric se puso a trabajar inmediatamente. Movió el pequeño escritorio junto a Sookie y puso su brazo derecho sobre él con cuidado, luego encendió la lámpara.

Él utilizó el paño para limpiar la superficie tanto como fue posible sin perjudicarla, cogió las pinzas, y se inclinó sobre ella. Cada pequeño fragmento cayó en el recipiente vacío con un tintineo suave. Ella se mordía el labio inferior.

"Si fueses una chica normal, usaría mi glamour, y no sentirías esto". Levantó la vista hacia ella. "Sé valiente." Las palabras más inútiles para alguien llamada Sookie Stackhouse, pero poco más podía decirle para reconfortarla. Tenía que dolerle horrores.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos otra vez. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas en una corriente constante, el necesitó de todo su auto-control para evitar lamerlas. De vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro suave o un gemido apenas audible, pero estaba tranquila mientras la atendía. Quería decirle que no tenía nada que demostrar nada ante él. Una o dos veces se inclinó más cerca para lamer la sangre, que también ayudaría a curar más rápido las heridas.

Oyeron Bill insertando su llave, y entró, haciendo una mueca al ver la cara de Sookie. Eric conocía la sensación. Bill comprobó el trabajo de Eric con el brazo y después le tocó la mejilla.

"¿Cómo a ocurrido?" preguntó. Eric también estaba interesado en saberlo.

Mientras Eric proseguía en la eliminación de los cristales incrustados en el brazo de Sookie, Bill acercó una silla, y luego Sookie comenzó.

-Bueno, llegamos y nos reunimos con los Newlins. Nos querían dar un paseo por las instalaciones. Usé todo tipo de excusas para sacarnos de allí, pero no dejaron de insistir y llevarnos más a dentro. Terminamos bajando a unas mazmorras que tienen. Empecé a sentir verdadera claustrofobia, así que traté de correr hacia las escaleras. Pero un tío llamado Gabe, me agarró del tobillo. Ahí fue cuando me caí, y es cuando me hice la mayoría de todo esto... "Se detuvo e hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicar su cuerpo. "Sucedió. Bueno, ellos sabían quiénes éramos realmente porque Hugo estaba con ellos en todo esto. Y los dos estábamos atrapados ahí abajo. Hugo me explicó por qué lo hizo y todo eso. Luego regresó Gabe." Su voz se apagó, y ella dejó de hablar por completo.

Eric terminó la extracción y comenzó a extenderle la pomada con suavidad, difumándola con los dedos sobre su piel. Se hizo un pequeño pinchazo sangrante en el dedo con uno de los fragmentos de vidrio del bol y lo esparció sobre la piel de ella junto con la pomada. Ni ella ni Bill se dieron cuenta.

"Continua, Sookie," dijo Bill en voz baja.

"Él puso a Hugo en la celda con Farrell, y luego vino a por mí." Tragó saliva. "Trato de violarme. Le ataqué con una silla, pero él tenía una pistola eléctrica y… El tenía el pantalón abierto... Desgarró mi camisa... No paraba de llamarme puta..."

Una vez más la voz le falló. Bill se inclinó y levantó lo que quedaba de su camisa. Su sostén también estaba roto. "¿Qué pasó con este Gabe?" la voz de Bill se tensó con el auto-control que estaba tratando de mantener.

-Bueno, está muerto. Godfrey lo mató. "

Eric alzó las cejas y se inclinó hacia delante. "Viste a Godfrey?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Tenías razón, Bill. Él fue quien raptó a Farrell, aunque no se los detalles. Y Godfrey impidió que Gabe me violara". Ella levantó la barbilla y sonrió un poco. "Aunque tengo que decir, que no me he librado de algunos lametones."

Eric sonrió. Envidiaba a Godfrey por haber tenido el placer de matar a ese miserable hijo de puta. La idea de Sookie siendo violada de esa manera... Cerró el puño, pero no dijo nada.

"No presumas tanto," dijo Bill, sonriendo para sí mismo. "Así que está muerto."

"Godfrey se portó al detener a Gabe y ayudarme a escapar" Dijo Sookie. "" Especialmente porque sólo pensaba en ver el amanecer. ¿Dónde está? "

"Salió corriendo y se perdió en la noche durante nuestro ataque sobre la fraternidad. Ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de echarle el guante."

" ¿Que ha pasado con la Hermandad? -le preguntó.

Era evidente que estaba más allá del punto de contar su propia historia, y todo lo que quedaba ahora era la información que Eric esencialmente sabía. Se levantó con la taza, toalla, pomada y unas pinzas y se fue a ponerlos sobre el mostrador junto al fregadero.

"Te lo contaré, Sookie," dijo Bill, "Pero será mejor que nos despidamos de Eric. Te lo contaré mientras te baño."

"Está bien. Buenas noches Eric. Gracias por los remiendos."

_Así que esto era todo, ¿No es así?_ Miró a Bill, esperando algo más que eso, ya que él no estaba satisfecho. Bill parecía determinado. Y Sookie tenía que estar desesperada por un baño. Ese pensamiento fue lo único que lo apaciguó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Creo que esos eran los puntos principales," dijo Bill. "Si hay algo más, iré a tu habitación más tarde."

_Lo estoy deseando (sarcasmo)._ "Bien", dijo Eric. Considerando a Sookie de nuevo, no supo qué más decirle. Se sentía inexplicablemente atraído por ella, incluso más que antes. "Que descanses, Sookie," dijo al fin.

"¡Oh!" dijo de pronto. "Le debemos una a los cambiantes." Ella debió ver las miradas de ambos porque ella continuó. "Bueno, puede que vosotros no, pero yo si."

Eric sonrió. "Oh, seguro que pondrán alguna reclamación sobre la mesa, los cambiantes nunca hacen un favor gratis". Y felizmente pagaría la prenda, ya que se la habían devuelto viva y relativamente bien. "Buenas noches, Sookie. Me alegro de que no te hayan violado ni asesinado". Él le sonrió ampliamente, él creía lo que dijo, pero lo había dicho principalmente para alegrarla.

-"Vaya, muchas gracias. Buenas noches." Ella se había inclinado hacia atrás y cerró los ojos otra vez, y Eric se preguntó si conseguiría finalmente meterse en la bañera esta noche.

Él utilizó el resto de la noche para ir responder algunos correos electrónicos y otros asuntos en su portátil, y luego se entregó a la aurora.

Sookie parecía mucho mejor la noche siguiente, cuando la vio de nuevo en el nido de Stan. Su rostro seguía magullado, y cojeandaba, pero su color había regresado. Llevaba un vestido de punto color marrón grisáceo y sin el sujetador. Su boca se secó. Uno de los colmilleros acababa de dejar un espacio vacío junto a ella en el sofá, cosa que aprovechó para sentarse cerca de ella.

Sin braguitas tampoco, le nariz confirmó su nariz. Ella se avergonzaría si supiera que cualquier vampiro que pasara a menos de cinco pies de ella sería consciente de ello. Se obligó a pasar por alto su creciente ola de lujuria propia.

"¿Cómo estás?" -le preguntó, mirando a su brazo.

"Mejor de lo que aparento," ella cubierta.

"Has visto Hugo e Isabel?" Muy ingenioso por parte de Stan, todo había que decirlo.

"Sí".

"Es apropiado, ¿No crees?"

" Sí, En cierto modo" -admitió-. "Siempre que Stan cumpla su palabra."

Eric sonrió. "Espero que no le dijeras eso." Una pequeña parte de él deseaba que se lo _hubiera_ dicho, y estar allí para verlo.

-"No, no con tantas palabras. Sois todos tan condenadamente orgullosos".

Puede que no fuera capaz de leer sus mentes, pero sin duda lo sabía. –"Sí"-dijo lentamente: "Supongo que eso es verdad."

"¿Has venido sólo para controlarme?"

"¿Hasta Dallas? -preguntó, sin saber si se refería a esta noche o a todo el viaje. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí". Él se encogió de hombros de modo casual, como si hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier enviado suyo. "Es la primera vez que te alquilamos. Quería asegurarme de que las cosas iban bien sin necesidad de recurrir a la oficialidad". Era completamente mentira, y no parecía totalmente coherente, pero ella lo aceptó.

"¿Crees que Stan sabe quién eres?" -le preguntó.

"No es descabellado", dijo después de decidirse por una respuesta neutral. "Probablemente el habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar."

"¿Crees que será posible que, de ahora en adelante, me dejes tranquila en mi casa con Bill?"

Su pregunta le sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero se obligó a sonreír. "No. eres demasiado útil. Además, espero que cuanto más nos veamos mejor sea la impresión que tengas de mí." _Eso_ era más verdad de lo que esperaba dispuesto a admitir esta noche.

"¿Crees en los milagros? -preguntó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en montarla sobre su regazo, arremangarle un poco el vestido, y hacerla suya en medio de la multitud. En su lugar, se echó a reír.

"Estás especialmente apetecible con ese diminuto vestido y nada debajo." Aunque pretendió sonar gracioso, sus pensamientos se volvieron más serios. "Si dejaras a Bill y vinieras a mí por tu propia voluntad, él lo aceptaría."

"Pero yo no voy a hacer tal cosa."

Estaba a punto de sugerir que ella podría cambiar de opinión con el tiempo, pero de pronto le puso los dedos sobre la boca. Él los hubiera lamido si ella no hubiera tenido una expresión tan grave en el rostro. Movía la cabeza como si estuviera intentando oír algo... cosa que, por supuesto hacia.

"Ayúdame a levantarme". Él hizo lo que le pidió y la miró, esperando algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando. "Eric..." -murmuró, y luego le gritó a toda la casa, "Al suelo!"

Se arrojó sobre ella cuando varios tipos de armas desde fuera de la casa hacían llover balas sobre ellos. Sookie había cerrado los ojos, pero él se sintió vigorizado y excitado por la situación. Había querido luchar contra esos bastardos, y aquí estaba su oportunidad. Cuando miró a Sookie de nuevo, ella había abierto los ojos.

Ella le miró aterrorizada, por lo que él le sonrió. "Yo sabía que de algún modo terminaría cerniéndome sobre ti", bromeó.

"¿Es que quieres que me enfade para olvidar lo aterrada que estoy?" -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"No, simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad". Ella luchó para liberarse, pero la situación no era muy segura todavía, así que respiraba, "Oh, repite eso. Me a encantado."

Se quedó muy quieta mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos. "Eric," ella dijo lentamente-, "La chica con la que estaba hablando hace un momento está a menos de un metro y le falta parte de la cabeza ".

Él disminuyo la presión de su peso pero se mantuvo sobre ella. Sentia un dolor punzante en el hombro, pero la ignoró. "Sookie, llevo varios siglos muerto. Estoy acostumbrado. Ella no se ha ido del todo. Aún queda una chispa. ¿Quieres que la traiga de vuelta?" Ella no dijo nada durante mucho rato, y sintió que la vida de la muchacha se apagó. "Ella se ha ido", murmuró.

La casa se sumió en la calma cuando cesó el tiroteo y el chirrido de los neumáticos se alejó, y luego los gritos de rabia y dolor explotaron en el lugar. Eric pareció suspirar al separarse Sookie. "Ya no hay excusa para seguir así." Al darse cuenta de que su propia sangre se filtraba a través de la tela de su camisa recién estrenada, añadió con indiferencia. "Siempre se me fastidian las camisas cuando estoy cerca de ti. "

"Joder, Eric, estás sangrando. Te han dado", repitió, como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta. "¡Bill! ¡Bill!"

Sabía muy bien que Bill se había ido con los otros para cazar a los atacantes. Eso sólo reforzó su determinación de introducir algo de su sangre en ella. Bill no siempre estaría alrededor, y ella necesitaba protección adicional. Se convenció de que sus ansias de ella eran sólo una pequeña fracción de la razón que justificaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se quitó la camisa ensangrentada. "La bala está atascada dentro de la herida, Sookie. Succiónala".

Su reacción fue exactamente lo que esperaba: "¿Qué?"

"Si no me la sacas, mi carne se curará con la bala dentro", mintió. "Si eres tan escrupulosa, ve a buscar un cuchillo y corta."

"No puedo hacerlo", dijo ella, en parte para sí misma.

"He recibido una bala por ti", gruñó. "Tú puedes sacármela. No eres ninguna cobarde."

Parecía resignada, así que cogió su camisa y le limpió el exceso de sangre, y luego apretó su boca contra la herida.

Estas no eran las circunstancias que él hubiera elegido, pero la sensación de tenerla sorbiendo su sangre era puro placer. No pudo reprimir un gemido. Ella se apartó de él con la bala entre los dientes, y se volvió a un lado para escupirla junto con la mayor parte de su sangre al suelo. Pero él supo al instante que ahora formaba parte de ella. Había tragado un poco de su sangre, como se proponía, y tal como su sangre se propagaba por su cuerpo, sintió como fluían _sus emociones_ a través de su conciencia.

_El miedo, la frustración, preocupación... _

"Esta habitación apesta a sangre", oyó su propia voz ronca.

Ella lo miró como si no lo hubiera oído. –Ay madre, ha sido lo más asqueroso… "

En ese momento él la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie en su larga vida. La emoción de la batalla, la nueva sensación de ella formando parte de él, la lujuria que ella le despertaba desde esa primera noche en Fangtasia, el deseo que sentía por ella esta noche, sentada junto a él sin nada más que un trozo de tela que le separaba de lo que anhelaba - todo ello le exigía una respuesta. "Tienes los labios ensangrentados," su voz no dejó de ser un susurro.

Sin pensárselo, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó con toda la pasión que tenía para ofrecerle. Sus colmillos se habían extendido en algún momento sin su conocimiento - ¿durante el tiroteo, tal vez? - él gimió de nuevo al sentir la lengua de ella enrollándose en uno de ellos. Ella de hecho estaba respondiendo a su beso, y eso lo estaba excitando aún más si fuera posible.

Pero ella le hizo romper el beso. Él sintió su deseo como si fuera el propio... que lo _era_ pero también el de ella. Entonces el miedo y la preocupación comenzaron a invadirla otra vez.

Se lamió los labios y probó su propia sangre en la boca. "Busca a Bill", atinó a decir. Apenas podía reconocer el sonido de su voz.

Antes de irse, vio como ella cogía la bala, la envolvió en un trozo de camisa, y se la guardó en el bolsillo.


	5. 5 orgia

Capitulo 5 "Protecció"

**http:/ www. ericnorthman. net/fanfic ?sid=4&chapter=2**

-Eric saga escrito por DeeDee-

Una de las cosas más urgentes que tenía que solucionar al regresar a Shreveport era la ménade que merodeaba cerca de Bon Temps. Si ella era como Phryné, podría parecerle satisfactoria la ganadería y el vino. Ambos eran bastante fáciles de obtener, y en la clara noche del jueves, se encontró en una camioneta prestada cerca de la Parroquia de Renard con Pam e Indira y con un remolque de ganado enganchado detrás de ellos.

"¡Ese animal apesta!," Pam observó cuando estacionaron a un costado de la carretera.

Eric no le hizo caso. "Según Bill, aquí es donde paró la noche que Sookie fue atacada. Tenemos que llevar al toro al bosque y amarrarlo. Ella sabe que es de mí parte."

Salió de la camioneta, desbloqueó el remolque y dejó abiertas las puertas de par en par. El toro lo miró con aburrimiento, pero obedeció al menor tirón de la cuerda. Habían pasado muchos años, pero se acordó de cómo manejar un animal. Pam estaba al lado con la nariz arrugada.

"¿Donde está Indira?" le preguntó.

"Ella tiene miedo de bajarse del camión." Pam se echó a reír. "Creo que tendras que encargarte de esto tu solo."

"Eso parece. ¿Tienes el vino?" Levantó la botella, y él asintió. "Vamos allá."

El toro se resistió al llegar a los límites del bosque, pero Eric le dio un tirón contundente a la cuerda, y siguió de mala gana. Aún más a renuente que el toro iba Pam, que rápidamente quedó atrás. Eric le hechaba ocasionalmente una mirada divertido viendo como ella se abría paso entre las ramas y espinas. Podía oler a la ménade en las profundidades del bosque, y se detuvo en un claro donde su olor era insoportable.

"Aquí".

"Gracias a Dios", se quejó Pam.

El hecho de que Pam aterrizara en algunos de los excrementos del toro en el camino de vuelta al camión sólo hizo el entretenimiento de la excursión nocturna más dulce.

La noche del viernes, el correo incluía una nota en tinta oscura que olía a sangre - del toro, asumió: "Inténtalo de nuevo, sheriff". Pasó las dos noches siguientes meditando que otra oferta podría hacer a la ménade. ¿Un toro más grande? ¿Dos toros? ¿Vino de un año diferente? Entonces Pam entró sin llamar, la fulminó con la mirada, pero rápidamente la perdono cuando le tendió el teléfono y dijo "Sookie."

" Aquí estoy ", el dijo. Se recostó en su silla y lanzó un lápiz en el aire.

"Yo también estoy aquí", respondió ella.

Él sonrió. "Sookie, mi pequeña chupadora de balas."

"Eric, mi gran fanfarrón". (Bullshitter - gilipollas)

De modo que Bill le había dicho a ella que no era necesario chupar la bala. Su voz era dura, pero también había un cariño que no podía disimular.

"¿Querías algo, cariño mío?" -preguntó amablemente.

"Por un lado, yo no soy tu cariño, y lo sabes, por una cosa. Por el otro..." Aquí su voz perdió su certeza, y sintió que ella estaba llegando a la razón de su llamada. "Bill me ha dicho que vendrás por aquí mañana por la noche, ¿Es así?"

¿Podría ser que ella deseara verle? No parecía probable. Por su tono combativo hasta ahora, parecía evidente que ella no se entregaría a él todavía. Pero lo haría, y él podía tener mucha paciencia.

-"Sí" -dijo, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo, "para caminar pesadamente por el bosque buscando la ménade. Ha encontrado inadecuada nuestra oferta de vino gran reserva y un toro joven."

Hubo una pausa. "Le llevasteis un toro vivo?"

"Y tanto. Pam, Indira y yo"

"Fue divertido?" Ella preguntó.

Ella parecía estar intentando tener una pequeña charla con él, algo que nunca había hecho antes. No era gran cosa, pero le encantó. "Si, hacía siglos que no trabajaba con ganado. Pam es una chica de ciudad. A Indira le asustaba demasiado el toro como para ser de ayuda. Pero, si te apetece, la próxima vez que tenga que transportar animales te llamo y nos acompañas"

-"Gracias"-respondió ella-. "Eso sería maravilloso." Y entonces la pequeña charla terminó. "La razón por la que te llamo es que necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta mañana por la noche."

Él podría haber jurado que su muerto corazón se le atascó en la garganta. "¿Bill ya no es tu amante?" -preguntó con cuidado. "¿Las diferencias que surgieron en Dallas son permanentes?

"No, lo que quiero decir es que necesito un guardaespaldas para mañana por la noche '" _Solo por negocios, nada de placer_. "Ya que Bill esta en Dallas. Verás es una larga historia, pero el caso es que tengo que ir a una fiesta mañana por la noche que en realidad es un poco…" Interrumpió su discurso y comenzó a tener que buscar palabras. "Bueno, es... una especie de ¿orgía? Y necesito a alguien conmigo por si acaso... Sólo por si acaso."

"Eso es fascinante. Y como pasaré por allí, has pensado que quizá podría ser yo tu guardaespaldas orgiástico?" Él sonrió a pesar de su decepción. "Para una orgía, no?"

"Tú puedes parecer casi humano", dijo ella, no le contestaba exactamente la pregunta.

"¿Es una orgía humana? ¿Excluye a los vampiros?" La trama se estaba complicando.

"Es una orgía humana en la que nadie sabe que va a ir un vampiro."

"Entonces", aclaró, " ¿Cuánto más humano parezca, menos miedo daré?" _¿Podría ser que te asustara menos a ti también?_

"Sí. Necesito leer sus mentes. Y si les pillo pensando en una cosa concreta, podremos marcharnos."

Una vez más, tiró y cogió el lápiz. "¿Así que quieres que yo vaya a una orgía humana, donde no seré bienvenido, y quieres que nos marchemos antes de que empiece a divertirme?"

-Sí, y... " Hizo una pausa y continuó con una voz débil, "¿Crees que podrías parecer afeminado?"

Supo en ese momento que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera pedirle, lo haría. Ese pensamiento fue impactante, inadecuado... peligroso. Cuanto más trataba de decirse a sí mismo que esta mujer no significa nada para él, más se daba cuenta de que ella, sin ni siquiera intentarlo, estaba haciéndese con él. Pam regresó a la oficina, devolviéndolo al presente.

"¿A qué hora quieres que esté allí?" -preguntó con energía.

"Um... nueve y media? Así te pongo al día"

"A las nueve y media en tu casa," él estuvo de acuerdo.

Sin más palabras, le dio el teléfono a Pam. (El agitaba su cabeza adelante y atrás con los ojos cerrados)

Desde el momento en que accedió a hacer esto, decidió no hacerlo a medias. Y sin duda se podría divertir con esto. Cuando llegó a casa de Sookie, vestía el traje de lycra rosa que había llevado para bromear en el Día de San Valentín unos años antes. Nunca pensó en volvérselo a poner, y menos aún para asistir a una orgía. Comprobó su abrigo para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada al descubierto hasta el momento oportuno.

Ella no respondió a su llamada. Oyó una voz masculina que procedía de algún lugar dentro de la casa, así que se auto-invitó a entrar. ¿No se suponía que Bill estaba en Dallas? "¿Sookie?" -preguntó con cautela. No hubo respuesta de ella, así que corrió hacia el sonido de la voz y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que era la propia voz de Bill en el contestador automático.

"... Velásquez mandan saludos, y Barry también. No he olvidado la noche del viernes. Yo nunca la olvidaré."

Sookie estaba sentada en su cama en una bata de baño, cepillando su largo cabello. A juzgar por su sonrisa y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, ella tampoco olvidaría esa noche a corto plazo. Él sintió su deseo, y provocó la misma respuesta en él.

"¿Qué pasó viernes por la noche?" El preguntó.

Dejó escapar un grito de espanto, y el cepillo cayó al suelo. Ella se recuperó rápidamente, saltando de la cama y acercándosele con las manos crispadas. "Ya eres mayorcito para saber que no se entra en casa de nadie sin llamar a la puerta y que te la abran." regañaba. "Además, ¿cuándo demonios te he invitado a pasar?"

"Cuando me pasé el mes pasado para ver a Bill", le recordó. "Yo llamé, pero tú no respondiste, y como me pareció oír voces, pasé. Incluso te llamé en voz alta."

"Puede que me llamaras en susurros ¡En cualquier caso, has hecho mal, y lo sabes!"

Él sabía que no era así, pero no quería discutir con ella - sin embargo se veía atractiva sonrojada y con el fuego en sus ojos. Sentía que no estaba enojada, pero si asustada y avergonzada. "¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta?" -preguntó a la ligera. "¿Qué suele ponerse una chica buena como tú para ir a una orgía?"

Se le pasaron las ganas de pelea al instante, y pudo ver y sentir lo mucho que temía esta noche. "No tengo ni idea", respondió ella. "Sé que tengo que parecer la típica tía que va a una orgía, pero nunca he estado en una y no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar, aunque sí que se me pasa por la cabeza cómo se supone que debo acabar".

"Yo si he estado en orgías".

Una sonrisa bromeó en la esquina de la boca de ella de una manera particularmente fascinante, rodando sus ojos. "¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¿Qué sueles ponerte?"

"La última vez me puse una piel de animal, pero esta vez he optado por esto". Abrió su abrigo y lo arrojó a un lado, irguió los hombros y disfrutó plenamente de la expresión de su cara cuando ella reparó en su disfraz.

"Wow", dijo al fin. "Vaya. Eso sí que es un atuendo."

"No pensaba que fuese a resultar convincente como una reinona, así que pensé que esto serviría para emitir una señal mixta de que todo es posible." Bateó rápidamente las pestañas y movió las cejas, emocionado por el hecho de que su usual deseo por ella era correspondido en este momento.

Parecía casi tan rosa como la Lycra y sus ojos recorrían la habitación con nerviosismo en busca de un punto de enfoque. –"Oh, sí".

Miró su bata de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba vestida todavía. "¿Quieres que busque en tus cajones para ver si hay algo que te puedas poner? Abrió el primer cajón que tuvo a mano, cerró los ojos cuando una bocanada de la esencia de ella se impregnó en el aire desde la ropa interior.

-¡No, no! "- exclamó ella. "¡Ya encontraré algo!"

Observó con genuino interés como ella hurgó en los distintos departamentos, examinando y rechazando varios artículos.

"Tal vez esto", murmuró para sí mientras cogía unas prendas. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y salió unos minutos después con unos shorts tejanos tan ajustados que bien podrín haber sido de Lycra. "¿Qué te parecen, ajustados?" -preguntó, girando sobre sí misma para él.

Lo que él pensaba era que quería fallársela desesperadamente, pero eso era muy poco original. "Ajustados no, abrazados como un capullo de seda a su crisálida de mariposa", dijo en aprobación.

-Más bien como los que llevaba Daisy Dukes ", musitó ella, una vez más entre los departamentos (cajones). No sabía lo que eso significaba, por lo que no dijo nada.

Cuando terminó, se puso de pie delante de él en los shorts y un top de tirantes blanco ceñido que mostraba parte de un sujetador azul sexy debajo. Ella se veía como los humanos locales suelen decir – con ganas de guerra -. Ella encajaría bien, sin duda, con la compañía de la fiesta de esta noche.

Se acercó a su lado en el espejo, y se miraron el uno al otro.

"¡Oye, tenemos el pelo del mismo color!", dijo.

"Así es, nena", bromeó." Pero… ¿tú eres rubia por todas partes? "

Levantó una ceja. " Te mueres por saberlo"

"Sí". Por el amor de _dios_, lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

-"Bueno" -dijo con malicia " Tendrás que usar tu imaginación."

"Eso hago". _Y es asombroso_, añadió en sus pensamientos. "Rubia por todas partes."

Ella echó un vistazo rápido en el cuello de su camiseta sin mangas. "Me di cuenta de que se podría decir lo mismo del pelo de tu pecho", dijo ella.

Él le levantó el brazo, pero era totalmente liso y sin vello en la axila. "Las mujeres sois tontas", suspiró, "mira que afeitaros el vello corporal" las piernas y las axilas no estaban tan mal, pero otras áreas... como las mujeres imaginaron que los hombres querían tener relaciones sexuales con niñas sin pelo, era superior a él.

"Tenemos que irnos"-dijo ella bruscamente.

Él se acercó a su tocador y observó los pequeños frascos. "¿Es que no vas a usar perfume?" Mientras ella no miraba, levantó una botella, al azar, y olió el perfume de su interior. Hubo una llamada "Obsesión", que él ni siquiera se molestó en olor. "¡Oh, ponte esto!" Él le tiró la botella, después se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba prestando atención, pero su mano salió volando y la atrapó. Él la miró sorprendido. "Has tomado más sangre de vampiro de lo que había pensado, señorita Sookie."

Ella ignoró su comentario y miró la botella. "Obsesión. Oh, vale."

La lujuria nubló su visión cuando la vio poner el perfume entre sus senos y detrás de las rodillas. Le encantaba la piel de detrás de las rodillas de una mujer. Amaba los pechos aún más. El se lamió los labios.

"¿Qué plan tenemos, Sookie?"

"Lo que haremos", explicó, tapando el frasco de perfume ", será ir a esa estúpida fiesta, que llaman sexo y hacer lo menos posible en ese sentido mientras recopilar información de las mentes allí presentes."

"Acerca de..?"

"Acerca del asesinato de Lafayette Reynolds, el cocinero del bar Merlotte's."

Sookie dobló algunos de los artículos que ella había sacado de sus cajones, Eric cogió su abrigo y lo puso sobre su brazo. "¿Y por qué estamos haciendo esto?"

-Porque Lafayette me caía bien. Y para limpiar el nombre de Andy Bellefleur de los sospechosos de asesinato".

El nombre Bellefleur le sonaba de algo. "Bill sabe que estás tratando de ayudar a un Bellefleur?" -preguntó con cuidado.

Ella levantó la vista de la camiseta que estaba doblando. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Sabes de Bill odia a los Bellefleurs".

Sintió su respuesta antes de que la expresara. "No. No tenía la menor idea." Cerró todos los cajones de la cómoda y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Realmente podía escuchar el esfuerzo de los shorts. "¿Por qué?"

"Tendrás que preguntárselo a Bill, Sookie," dijo. Él no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Examinó su cara y se preguntó... "Y esta es la única razón por la que vamos? ¿No será esto una excusa inteligente por tu parte para salir conmigo?"

Una vez más sintió que el deseo quemaba dentro de ella, pero ella dijo: "No soy tan lista, Eric,".

Sonrió. –"Creo que te engañas a ti misma, Sookie. "

Ella cogió un jersey, y salieron de la casa en silencio. Ella se detuvo en los escalones del porche. "Escucha, Eric."

Se volvió y la observó mientras esperó a que continuara. Sentía el miedo con más fuerza que cualquier cosa que él había sentido de ella hasta ahora. Chocó contra él casi como una onda física, y se preguntó cómo un cuerpo relativamente pequeño como el suyo podría contenerlo.

Cuando por fin volvió a hablar, su voz era suave. "No dejes que me pase nada, ¿vale? No tengo ninguna intención de intimar con ninguna de esas personas. Supongo que tengo miedo de que pase algo, de que alguien vaya demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera por el esclarecimiento del asesinato de Lafayette estaría dispuesta a mantener relaciones sexuales con ninguno de ellos".

"Confías en mí?" Si al fin había puesto su confianza en él, había escogido la situación más inusual para hacerlo, sabiendo cuanto deseaba que ella pusiera esa confianza en él.

"Sí".

Él sintió su seguridad y le hizo feliz. "Eso es... una locura, Sookie."

Ella se rascó la cabeza. "No lo creo".

Se puso la chaqueta, y ella hizo lo mismo con su jersey, y luego abrió la puerta del coche para ella. Ella ya había abrochado su cinturón de seguridad cuando el subió"¿Dónde vamos?" le preguntó.

Él memorizado las instrucciones que le dio y pisó el acelerador, contuvo una leve sonrisa cuando vio que ella se aferraba al pomo de la puerta con los nudillos blancos.

-Explíqueme cómo la muerte de tu amigo se relaciona con esta orgía "dijo.

Cuanto más le contaba de la historia, más convencido estaba de que la ménade estaba involucrada. Tal vez el tributo que ella quería era la venganza. Doblaron una curva especialmente marcada los neumáticos chirriaron.

"Recuerda que soy mortal", dijo Sookie, con los nudillos más blancos aún que antes.

"Pienso en eso a menudo." La fragilidad de su cuerpo, las arrugas que con el tiempo habrían de caracterizar su rostro cada vez más con cada año que pasa. Su muerte. Una sensación de calma y satisfacción se apoderó de él, a pesar de estos pensamientos, y se dio cuenta que provenían de Sookie. "Estas contenta", observó.

-"Así es. "

"Estarás a salvo" Si él hubiera pensado que podría haber sido bien recibido, la abría alcanzado para tomarle de la mano. Su confianza en él podía ser ilógica, pero era en quien más podría posarla. Él nunca permitiría que algo le sucediera a ella - esta noche o cualquier otra noche.

"Gracias. Sé que así será."

Su destino era una cabaña la final de un camino lleno de baches de grava. Eric aparcó al lado de otros pocos coches y apagó el motor. Miró a Sookie, quien se encontraba tomando unas cuantas respiraciones largas, calmandose. Cuando estuvo lista, ella asintió con la cabeza, y salió del coche. Eric se quitó la chaqueta para mostrar el traje de lycra en toda su gloria, pero Sookie empujó las manos en los bolsillos de su jersey y se estremeció.

Oyó dos voces masculinas desde el interior. Uno señaló que nunca pensó que podría follarse a Sookie Stackhouse, y como su compañero parecía ser marica, esta noche podría ser la noche. El otro respondió con un elocuente, "¡Si joder!."

"¿Daría el tipo de bisexual?" -preguntó él, manteniendo su tono ligero. No sabía si ella oía los comentarios o no.

- "Supongo" -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Su mirada parpadeaba a una de las ventanas abiertas de la cabina. "Nos observan."

-Entonces actuaré de forma amistosa ", dijo él.

Decidido demostrar que merecía su confianza, la besó suavemente primero, ni siquiera la tocó con las manos. Fue ella quien se le acercó, deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y le ofreció su lengua deslizándola por sus labios. Apoyó las manos en su cintura y la atrajo aún más cerca. Ella dio un suave gemido de placer - verdadero placer, porque lo sentía, y eso no hizo más que aumentar el suyo- junto con su erección que estaba luchando contra la apretada lycra. Ella lo besó en el labio inferior por última vez, luego retrocedió un poco, manteniendo los ojos con cuidado sobre los suyos.

"¿Listo para entrar?" Ella le preguntó.

"En realidad no mucho, pero supongo que es lo que tenemos que hacer,-atinó a decir. Sonrió. "Al menos aparentó estar del humor adecuado." Dio gracias por tener su abrigo echado sobre el brazo, que ayudaría a disimular un poco.

Cruzaron el puente, y Eric abrió la puerta puesta de malla que chirrió con el movimiento y Sookie llamó.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó una voz femenina.

"Soy Sookie. Vengo con un amigo."

"¡Ah, qué bien! ¡Adelante!"

Al abrirse la puerta, el hedor del interior de abofeteó y asaltó sus sentidos… alcohol barato, sexo barato, sudor. Se inclinó un poco hacia Sookie, con la esperanza de que su dulce aroma se quedara con él unos momentos más después de entrar.

Cuando el resto de los invitados le vieron, su rostro no tenían precio. La sorpresa se convirtió en una sorpresa aún mayor cuando se dieron cuenta de que era un vampiro, seguida de ojos vidriosos y labios entreabiertos, sus lujuria se estaban espabilando. Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo su cuerpo, aunque no le hacía incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser observado de esa manera.

"Oye, Sookie, ¿quién es tu amigo?" la hembra, al parecer la anfitriona de este encuentro patético, preguntó.

"Os presento a Eric. Espero que no os importe que haya traído a un amigo"

La anfitriona estaba mirando el bulto en los pantalones de lycra, cuando respondió: "¡Oh, cuantos más mejor. Eric, ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?"

"¿sangre?"

"Sí, creo que tengo algo de cero en alguna parte… A veces nosotros… fingimos".

_No sois los único que pueden fingir_, pensó, igualando su repugnante flirteo con ardor. "Ya no hace falta fingir", dijo con voz ronca.

Sookie parecía dispuesta a explorar un poco, así que él siguió a la dueña de la casa hasta la nevera, dando una caricia sugerente en el hombro a un hombre en su camino. Habló distraídamente con la dueña de la casa manteniendo los ojos en Sookie. Parecía haber encontrado un par de caras amistosas, porque se quedó con ellos y parecían estar hablando. Como si presintiera que Eric dejaba de prestarle atención, la anfitriona se pasó los dedos por el pecho, y él respondió con un gruñido seductor.

Uno de los hombres junto a Sookie intentaba desabrocharle sus shorts y Eric se abrió paso hacia ella sin problemas. Se le acercó por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para separarla del otro hombre, ella se inclinó hacia él, con el alivio inundándole como si fuera el suyo propio. Luego ella contoneó su cuerpo contra él, y no pudo evitar emitir un quejido de satisfacción. Se apretó con más fuerza contra ella, ella se giró entre sus brazos y una vez más pasó los suyos alrededor de su cuello. Ella estaba ofreciendo sus labios para besarse de nuevo, y nunca rechazaba una buena oferta. Se podría decir que ella no estaba "con" él porque no estaba respondiendo a su beso en la forma en que lo hizo afuera. Su lengua se reunió con la suya de manera ausente, y no sentía placer o deseo emanar de ella. Ella estaba escuchando las mentes de la gente a su alrededor. De repente, su cuerpo se puso rígido, y él sintió su miedo de nuevo. El rompió el beso suavemente y movió los labios cerca de su oreja.

"Sookie Sookie..., relájate. Te tengo."

El placer súbito de los dedos de ella acariciándole la parte posterior del cuello fue arruinado por otra persona - la dueña de la casa, al parecer - tratando de darle un beso por la espalda. Se lo concedió, interpretando su papel como nadie allí. Mientras trataba de besole, ella también comenzó a acariciar Sookie.

Sookie estaba rígida e incómoda entre sus brazos, pero ella no dio señales todavía de querer ser rescatada en absoluto, por lo que distrajo a la dueña de casa, devolviendo sus torpes besos.

Después de unos minutos de esto, Sookie reclamó su boca otra vez y susurró: "Tengo que salir de aquí." Parecia molesta y desesperada.

"Acompañame" Él la levantó fácilmente sobre su hombro, como si se tratase de una alfombra y luego se volvió a la anfitriona. "Vamos fuera un momento." Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un último beso dejándola con la esperanza de disfrutar de Eric Northman que nunca tendrías.

"¿Puedo unirme?"

Le guiñó un ojo y le dijo suavemente, "Danos un momento. Sookie aún se siente un poco cohibida"

Un horrible hombre, dijo entre los pechos de otra mujer, "Caliéntala bien. Todos queremos ver a nuestras Sookie bien calentita."

En otra ocasión, hubiera pateado la cara del es bastardo nada más empezar, pero le hizo un guiño y dijo: "Volverá muy caliente."

"Jodidamente caliente", dijo otra voz masculina detrás de él mientras cargaba con Sookie a un lugar seguro.

Su jersey y la chaqueta se encontraban dentro aún, y se estremeció cuando él la tumbó sobre el frío capó de su coche. Se recostó sobre ella no dejando caer la mayor parte de su peso, apenas podía pensar en nada aparte del hecho de que la deseaba. Como la primera noche que la había vio en Fangtasia, parecía un mundo aparte de la humanidad en su grosería. Ella era fina y pura como la sangre de hadas, era cálida y hermosa.

-Eso fue... "Parecía ahogarse con las lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, más serios y honestos que cualquier otro par que hubiera visto nunca. "Puedes llamarme paleta ingenua si quieres, no te culparé, después de todo fue idea mía. Pero ¿sabes lo que pienso? Creo que esto es horrible." _Lo es._ "¿De verdad os gusta esto a los hombres? Es más ¿les gusta a las mujeres? ¿Es divertido tener sexo con alguien que ni siquiera te gusta? "

Sus sentimientos se mezclaban entre la confusión, la soledad y la necesidad de verdadero afecto. Ciertamente el podría ayudar con eso.

"¿Te gusto yo, Sookie?" preguntó dejando caer algo más de su peso sobre ella y moviéndose un poco.

"Eric," dijo suavemente, "¿recordar por qué estamos aquí?"

"Nos vigilan." _Y yo te deseo. Te deseo más de lo que alguna vez he deseado a nadie._

"Aunque nos vigilen, ¿lo acuerdas?"

A través de la bruma de lujuria, se dio cuenta de que el miedo iba a inundarla nuevamente, y que el temor se debía en parte a él. Dejó de presionarse contra ella un poco.

"Sí, lo recuerdo", dijo.

"Pues tenemos que irnos."

¿Tienes alguna prueva? "se preguntó. "¿Ya has descubierto lo que querías saber?"

"No tengo más pruebas de las que tenía antes de esta noche", admitió. "Al menos ninguna que se sostenga ante un tribunal." Ella lo sorprendió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus costillas, su deseo por ella era tal que le dolía. "Pero sé quién lo hizo", continuó. "Fueron Mike, Tom, y tal vez Cleo".

Esos nombres no significaban nada para él. Él no los conocía. Lo que sí sabía era que estaba sobre Sookie, sobre su cuerpo suave y acogedor y su sangre le decía que ella quería sentirse amada.

"Interesante", murmuró distraídamente. Se preguntó si estaría dispuesta a aceptar amor si viniera de él. Jugueteó en su oreja con la lengua, sintió una pizca de esperanza cuando se dio cuenta que su corazón latía más rápido. Una vez más su deseo y placer avivaron el suyo propios.

-"No"-protestó ella. "Esto es odio. No me gusta esta historia en absoluto." Ella empujó contra él y se detuvo en sus caricias, aunque no se movió. "Eric, escúchame. He hecho de todo lo que podía por Lafayette y Andy Bellefleur, aunque en realidad no haya logrado casi nada. Tendrá que seguir él solo a partir de los detalles que le dé. Él es poli. Podrá encontrar una prueba convincente. No soy tan altruista como para seguir sola con esto."

Su boca, decía una cosa y su sangre le dijo otra. "Sookie." Él se quedó mirándola, dispuesto a hacerla reconocer y aceptar lo que él sabía que ella sentía. "Entrégate a mí."

"No... No."

"Te protegeré de Bill", le aseguró-.

"¡Tú eres el que va a necesitar protección!"

Quedó un poco sorprendido por su buena disposición para amenazarlo y se preguntó que opinaría Bill de todo esto. "¿Crees que Bill es más fuerte que yo?"

"No estoy teniendo esta conversación." Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y luego continuó. "Eric, agradezco tu ofrecimiento para ayudarme, y también tu buena predisposición para acompañarme a un lugar tan horrible como éste".

Él la miró serio, conmovido por su gratitud, innecesaria sin embargo. "Créanme, Sookie," él le dijo, "esta pequeña reunión de escoria no es nada... _nada_ comparado con algunos de los lugares en los que he estado. "

"Vale, pero es horrible para mí. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que tendría que haberme imaginado que esto, he, aumentaría tus expectativas, pero sabes que no he venido aquí esta noche a tener sexo con nadie. Bill es mi novio."

Su declaración fue seguida por la voz que menos le apetecía oír en el mundo en ese momento: la del novio en cuestión.

"Me alegra oírlo, de lo contrario, esta escena me haría dudar".

Eric enderezó mostrándose en toda su estatura, y Sookie saltó del coche con velocidad casi vampírica. Le reconcomio que pudiera olvidarse de él tan rápido, se abrazó a Bill abandonando a su antiguo compañero – el cual se había vestido de forma ridícula por ella y la había mantenido a salvo durante la velada – que no significaba nada.

"Sookie, llegará un momento en el que no podré dejarte ir sola a ninguna parte", dijo Bill, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

"He cometido un gran error", dijo en voz baja, Eric quería preguntarle qué error había cometido, exactamente. Encontró a los asesinos de su amigo. Se mantuvo a salvo y sin daños y tampoco había traicionado a su amante.

"Hueles a Eric", se quejó Bill.

Eric lucho con una sonrisa, pero el impulso murió rápidamente cuando oyó el chasquido de las ramas de los arbustos, acompañado por la aparición de un hombre con un arma apuntando a Bill.


	6. 6 Locura

Capitulo 6

**http:/www. / fanfic / ?sid=4&chapter=2**

-Eric saga escrito por DeeDee-

"Sookie, apartate de los vampiros", ordenó el hombre. Eric podía oler el alcohol en su aliento.

-"No"-dijo Sookie, apretándose con más fuerza a Bill.

La puerta chirriante de la casa se abrió, y los invitados salieron corriendo a ver qué estaba pasando. El hombre de la pistola no parecía inmutarse por la ampliación de su público. Eric podía oír sus murmullos desde el porche. "Nunca había visto tan borracho Bellefleur antes". "¿Qué le está pasando a Andy?"

"Hueles a Eric", le dijo Bill a Sookie de nuevo, aún más enfadado.

¿Eso era realmente lo que más le preocupaba en este momento?

Sookie al parecer compartía la molestia de Eric porque ella replicó con furia: "Si, claro, ¡yo ni siquiera sabría decir a qué hueles tú!¡Hasta donde yo sé, has estado con seis mujeres! No es muy equitativo ¿no crees?"

La expresión del rostro de Bill no tenía precio, y Eric no pudo contener la risa.

"¡Juntaos!" demandaba el atacante borracho.

"¿Alguna vez has lidiado con vampiros, Bellefleur?" Eric preguntó casualmente. No tenía ninguna intención de obedecer, y este borracho podría estar agradecido si esta fuese la acción más descortés del sheriff por esta noche.

"No, pero te puedo tumbar de un tiro. Tengo balas de plata". Su dicción "ballas de plasta" hizo su declaración aún menos amenazante.

Bill sabiamente amortiguó una protesta de Sookie, y Eric decidió acceder a la petición de Andy. Por un lado, las balas _podían_ herir a Sookie, y Andy estaba bebido más allá del punto de la racionalidad. Por otra parte, Sookie se había metido en esta mierda por una razón, después de todo. Los responsables estaban en ese porche, y aquí estaba el policía que tenía la capacidad y autoridad para hacer algo al respecto. Eric volvió al porche, lo que indicaba que Bill y Sookie deberían seguir su ejemplo.

"¿Cuál de vosotros fue?" Andy gritó, tropezando con ellos. "¿O acaso fuisteis todos?" No obtuvo respuesta. "¡Sookie, ven aquí!"

"No," dijo Bill.

"¡Si no está a mi lado dentro de treinta segundos, le pegaré un tiro!" la apuntó con el arma – o lo estaba intentando.

La voz de Bill era fría y firme. "Si haces eso, morirás antes de que pasen otros treinta segundos."

_Más bien cuatro segundos_, Eric pensó.

"Me da igual. Su muerte no será una gran pérdida para el mundo."

La rabia se esparció en el interior de Eric como un reguero de pólvora, y apretó los puños. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que la ira que sentía era también de Sookie. Se deshizo de la protección de Bill y fue hacia Andy. Trató de sentir el miedo en ella, pero no había rastro alguno. Sólo ira y resolución. Él la admiraba por ello.

"Ahora, Sookie," dijo Andy, "Vas a leer la mente de esa gente y me vas a decir quién lo hizo". Él la manejaba como a un muñeco de trapo, sujetándola del cuello y obligándola a mirar hacia el porche.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estaba haciendo aquí, gilipollas?" ella atacó. "¿Cree que me gusta perder el tiempo con capullos de este calibre?"

Eric sonrió y deseó tenerla una vez más tendida por debajo de él en el capó de su coche. Quería besar esa hermosa y desafiante boca más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. El borracho no sentía lo mismo, evidentemente, porque la sacudió con impaciencia.

De pronto, la brisa traía consigo un nuevo perfume, que era a la vez una amenaza y un alivio. Sabía que Bill podía percibirlo también, porque el vampiro más joven se tensó... sin embargo, podría deberse también al hecho de que un borracho armado estuviera tratando a su novia como un felpudo. Eric se acercó más a la joven pareja que parecían amigos de Sookie en la casa. La mujer estaba solo en ropa interior.

"¿Esa extraña mujer ha estado rondando por aquí?" –les preguntó en voz baja.

Antes de que uno de ellos pudiera contestar, un perro aulló, y Eric se volvió para ver a un collie que salía de los bosques. Era un cambiante.

"Ese es mi collie", dijo Sookie. "Dean, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí", dijo Andy. "¿Qué coño hace tu perro aquí?"

-No lo sé. Pero no le dispares, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Yo nunca mataría a un perro", protestó Andy.

Sookie rodó los ojos. "Oh, pero dispararme a mi está bien."

El perro trotó hasta Sookie, pero más importante, el olor de la ménade se estaba intensificaba más y más.

"Atrás, perro-gruñó Andy.

Las emociones Sookie eran un revoltijo, pero una cosa estaba clara. Estaba planeando una maniobra valiente, pero estúpida. -Dile que deje de hacer lo que está haciendo" Eric le susurró Bill.

-"No, cariño" llamó Bill a Sookie.

Y allí estaba la criatura. La ménade venía hacia ellos sin más preámbulos. Estaba desnuda y salvaje, claramente capaz de desgarrar a un toro con sus propias manos, y ella la llamó chiflada. "¿Oh, vaya, a quién tienen agarrada como a una pequeña cachorrita?" -le preguntó. "Pero ¡Si es mi mensajera!" Rodeó a Andy y a Sookie. "Hola, mensajera. La última vez olvidé presentarme, me lo ha recordado mi amigo canino.. Estoy Calisto."

Eric tocó el brazo de Bill indicándole con la cabeza una discreta retirada lejos de los desnudos humanos del porche. Muy sutilmente. Esa gente estaba a punto de morir, eso estaba claro.

"señorita Calisto." Incluso esta noche, frente a un desnudo ser mítitologico, Sookie Stackhouse no perdía su cortesía sureña.

"¿Quién es este fornido valiente que te tiene apresada?" la ménade preguntó.

"Este es Andy Bellefleur. Tiene un problema."

Se dirigió a Andy. "Nunca has visto nada como yo, ¿verdad?"

-"No"-dijo el policía borracho.

"¿Crees que soy bella?

"Sí".

"¿Merezco un tributo?"

"Sí".

Se lo mereciera o no, ella tendría su tributo esta noche. Y no serían toros ni vino. Por ahora él y Bill estaban a una distancia más adecuada y segura de los humanos del porche, que seguían mirando a la ménade con asombro y confusión.

"Me encanta la ebriedad", dijo ella, todavía hablando con Andy. –"Y tu está muy borracho. Me gustan los placeres de la carne, y esas personas están llenas de lujuria. Me encantan los sitios como este. "

"Oh, bien, pero una de esas personas es una asesina, y necesito saber quién es".

"No sólo una," dijo Sookie en voz baja. La ménade volvió a concentrarse en Sookie y acarició suabemente la cara de Sookie.

"No estás ebria".

-"No, señora" -respondió Sookie. Eric sonrió. Probablemente llamaría señor al mismo diablo.

"Y no has gozado de los placeres de la carne esta noche", dijo la ménade.

"No, gracias a ti," Bill murmuró a su lado, y Eric volvió a sonreír.

-"Oh"-respondió Sookie, "Dame tiempo."

La ménade se echó a reír, lo cual fue una suerte, porque Eric estaba riendose también. Bill le fulminó con la mirada, pero no podría importarle menos. Mientras la ménade se reía, Andy zarandeó a Sookie las piernas de la cual cedieron. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba junto al perro, mientras que la ménade coqueteó con Andy.

Uno de los hombres del porche la llamó "Ven aquí, chica nueva. Queremos echarte un vistazo." _necio_.

La ménade no le hizo caso. –"Ahora" -le dijo a Andy en voz baja, "¿qué quieres saber?"

"Una de esas personas mató a un hombre llamado Lafayette, y quiero saber quien fue."

"Por supuesto que sí, cariño. ¿Quieres que lo averigüe para ti?"

Eric y Bill, actuando como una sola mente, se alejaron más del grupo de humanos.

"Si, por favor", dijo Andy.

"Está bien"

"No la mires a los ojos"- Eric murmuró a Bill.

Cualquier vampiro que cayera bajo el hechizo de una ménade sería presa de un hambre y sed de sangre incontrolable. Si se las arreglaba para encantar a Bill o a sí mismo, todos los humanos presentes serían descuartizados y drenados en cuestión de minutos - incluyendo a Sookie. Enfoco sus pensamientos en ella, lo cual era sencillo cuando estaba con la mirada fija en el capó de su coche.

La ménade estaba hablando con uno de los fiesteros, pero él sólo pensaba en Sookie, que apareció por su visión periférica arrastrándose hacia Bill. Calisto se movió más cerca, y se detuvo junto a él. Sabía bien que no era prudente faltar al respeto a una ménade así que giró para encararla. Pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en sus pechos en lugar de su cara. Si no podía mirarla a los ojos, tendría que enfocarse en otro punto que pudiera ser igualmente fascinante. De repente era plenamente consciente de que vestia Lycra rosa de pies a cabeza.

"Maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso," dijo en una voz rica y seductora. "Pero no eres mi tipo, precioso montón de carne muerta."

Para su alivio, ella se apartó y siguió su camino hasta el porche, donde procedió a hablar con los humanos. Eric bloqueado su voz y observó a Sookie en lugar de escucharla. No podía permitir que la ménade lo arrastrara a él en un frenesí, no con ella aquí. Sabía muy bien que si él cedía, Sookie sería la primera y no la última, de morir en sus manos. Él la violaría hasta que muriera desgarrada, y bebería hasta la última gota de su sangre, no dejando de ella más que un frio y blanco cadáver. La idea le repugnó, pero eso la protegió.

"Me encanta la violencia del sexo", respiró con voz ronca Calisto desde el porche. "Me encanta el olor de la bebida. Puedo correr kilómetros de distancia para estar allí para el final."

De repente, una gran marea de miedo se apoderó de él, las inundando cada célula de su cuerpo con la fuerza de un huracán. No era su miedo. Bill estaba aferrando a Sookie con todas sus fuerzas, y Eric se apresuró para ayudar a contenerla. _No, Sookie_, se declaró con ella. Olía su sangre dándose cuenta que ella se mordió la lengua. _No está ayudando._ Él intento desvincularse como pudo del terror ajeno, y trató de enviarle tranquilidad. Sin embargo, su vínculo era débil en el mejor de los casos, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para que un ser humano, incluso uno tan dotado como Sookie, pudiera recibir nada de él. Calisto seguía enfrentándose a los humanos, Sookie estaba más y más consumida. Estaba temblando ahora, y parte de la sangre de la lengua se le filtró por la comisura de su boca. _Joder!_

Luego de un momento de silencio. Eric miró a Bill los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, confirmando lo que ambos sabían que iba a suceder. Ellos apretaron más la jaula de sus brazos para mantener a Sookie segura. El hechizo de la ménade recayó sobre los humanos, y dañando sus mentes y sumiéndolos en la locura, también a Sookie. Si sólo esta maldita criatura pusiera fin a esto antes de matar a Sookie junto con los asesinos… Apretó los dientes, luchando para que el hechizo no lo alcanzara también.

Sookie abrió la boca para gritar, pero Eric la detuvo rápidamente con la mano. Entonces ella le mordió. _Eso No estaba ayudando._ Cerró los ojos y sintió una o dos gotas de su sangre pasando a formar parte de su cuerpo. Su pequeño vínculo se incrementó muy poco, pero fue suficiente para que la fuerza de la locura se estrellare contra las barreras que intentaba mantener a toda costa.

Los humanos en el porche gritaron, y Calisto los fulminó con su sangrienta vara de la justicia. El olor de la sangre inundando el aire y permanecía allí de un modo macabro como una nube invisible; Sookie cayó exhausta entre la cárcel de sus brazos, no pudiendo luchar por más tiempo. Bill la levantó y la llevó hasta el corvetee, estableciéndola sobre el capó. La ménade se les acercaba, por lo que Eric y Bill dieron un paso atrás con cautela.

Pero Calisto no estaba interesada en ellos. Ella habló con Sookie. "Estuviste cerca, estuviste muy cerca, puede que más cerca de lo que jamás estarás, o quizá no. Nunca había visto a nadie enloquecer con los delirios ajenos. Una idea entretenida."

Entonces sube todo eso un grado más - un vampiro en peligro de enloquecer por la locura de los demás, a través de un lazo de sangre tenue con una telépata humana - y lo encontrarías aún más "entretenido".

"Entretenido para ti, tal vez", dijo Sookie.

La ménade ignoró observación de Sookie y se despidió del cambiante en su lugar. Así que este perro era Sam Merlotte. Muy... entretenido.

Cuando Calisto se fue, Eric y Bill se acercaron al porche empapado de sangre, repleto de trozos de cuerpo desperdigados.

"¡Jesus!", dijo Bill en voz baja.

Eric empezó a recoger los pedazos para amontonarlos. "Tendremos que quemar la cabaña, Ojalá Calisto hubiera limpiado su propia mierda."

"Nunca lo hace. Es la locura. ¿Qué le importa a la verdadera locura ser descubierta?"

"Oh, yo que sé", respondió mientras levantaba lo que parecía ser un torso. Él no estaba de humor para las inclinaciones filosóficas de Bill. Agregó el tronco sin extremidades a la pila. "He conocido a unos cuantos que se han vuelto locos pero no han perdido sus habilidades por ello." Algunas hadas le venían a la mente. Hazel la bruja también.

-Eso es cierto. "

Eric esperaba sinceramente que Sookie no estuviera viendo esto. Había visto muchas cosas en su larga vida, pero pocas tan perturbadoras, como la carnicería que había en este porche.

"¿No deberíamos dejar un par de ellos en el porche?" Bill preguntó.

Eric sonrió ligeramente y le indicó el revoltijo de extremidades. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

-Eso también es verdad. Rara es la noche en la que puedo estar tan de acuerdo contigo. "Bill le dio una mirada significativa, y luego asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de Sookie en el capó del coche.

Eric tomó su significado. "Me llamó y me pidió ayuda."

-Entonces está bien. Pero no te olvides de nuestro acuerdo. "

"¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?" Si hubiera olvidado su deseo de proteger a Sookie, ¿por qué diablos iba a estar en una orgía de pueblo vestido de lycra rosa?

"Sabes que Sookie puede oírnos", señaló a Bill.

_Tú eres el que saco el tema._ "Me parece bien." Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba por el porche por última vez. Entonces vio a la amiga de Sookie, la de la ropa interior de color rojo. "¡Vaya, aquí está una con vida!"

El cambiante, ahora en su forma humana, llamó a la asustada mujer, y ella corrió hacia él y Sookie. Ella se echó en brazos de Sookie - Eric no podía culparla por tener ese impulso - y lloró. Eric continuó con los restos humanos en el porche.

"¿Te pidió que la sedujeras también?" Bill preguntó, usando la punta de su bota para empujar un brazo más cerca a la pila.

"Estábamos en una orgía. Ciertas cosas eran de esperar".

El cambiante trotó hasta la casa, desnudo, y entró. Un momento después salió con una manta para las dos mujeres.

"¿Cómo están huevos y Andy?" Eric oído a Sookie preguntar.

Su amiga Tara dejó escapar una risita histerica. "Suena a programa de radio".

"Siguen de pie donde los dejó. Con la mirada perdida.", dijo el cambiante.

Tara parecía encontrar eso divertido también, porque se puso a cantar las palabras. Eric se echó a reír, sin inmutarse por la mirada de desaprobación de Bill, y se reunieron con los humanos.

Bill cogió del brazo a Tara. "¿En qué coche has venido?"

"Ooooh, un vampiro"-susurró ella-. Tú eres el niñito de Sookie, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estabas en el partido de la otra noche con una zorra como Portia Bellefleur?"

Eric sonrió. "No, si además es maja." a Él le habría gustado pensar que Sookie podría encontrar amigos mejores. Pero claro, Bon Temps no parecía tener una gran selección para escoger.

Bill insistió. "¿En qué coche viniste? Si aún queda algo de cordura dentro de ti, quiero verlo ahora".

"He venido en el Camaro blanco. Conduciré hasta casa. O tal vez mejor no. ¿Sam?

"Claro, yo te llevo a casa", dijo el cambiante. No parecía en absoluto avergonzado por el hecho de estar desnudo. "Bill, necesitas que te eche una mano en algo?"

"Creo que Eric y yo podemos. ¿Te encargas del delgaducho?"

"¿Huevos? Voy a ver."

El cambiante se acercó al primer hombre que había hablado a la ménade desde el porche, y Eric le siguió. "Huevos" estaba allí de pie en una especie de trance, gracias a Dios para él.

"¿Puedes levantarle?" Eric preguntó. Sam estaba sólidamente construido, pero él no era un hombre alto. Fracasó en su intento de levantar el peso muerto de Huevos. "Yo lo haré." Eric levantó a Huevos por encima del hombro, como lo había llevado a Sookie en la orgía temprano esa misma noche, y lo llevó al Camaro de Tara. Tara miró a Huevos con una expresión indescifrable... ¿podía ser preocupación? "Él no recordará nada de esto", le aseguró Eric.

Tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado. "Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo. Ojalá nunca hubiese visto esa cosa, fuese lo que fuese. Para empezar Ojalá nunca hubiera venido aquí, Odiaba hacer esto. Pensé huevos valía la pena. Pero no es así. Nadie merece tanto la pena. "

Tal vez no era una mala amiga para Sookie, después de todo, aunque su laberíntica fue agotadora. "Puedo eliminar tu memoria, también", le dijo Eric.

-No, tengo que recordar algo de esto, y vale la pena llevar la carga de los demás. Pero están todos muertos, todos menos yo y de los huevos y Andy. ¿No tienes miedo vamos a hablar? ¿Vas a venir después de nosotros? "

Todo esto era muy cierto. Miró a través del coche en Bill, luego de regreso a Tara. "Mira, Tara ..." Cuando conoció a sus ojos, lejos glamoured cada recuerdo de la noche. Su brújula moral hizo hacia el norte no siempre apuntan - si llegó a tener una brújula moral - pero quitando memorias era algo que en raras ocasiones, parecía casi como robando una parte de la vida de una persona. Pero no puede haber una buena razón para una mujer humana de recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche, y el riesgo de que alguien que dice, incluso años más tarde, era demasiado grande para ignorarlo.

Bill se dedicó a la tarea de hacer un fuego, mientras que Eric regresó a la terraza para que compruebe que no había nada fuera de lugar. Nada, aparte de los huesos, tejidos y sangre, de todos modos. También entró en la cabina para comprobar los bolsillos del abrigo de las llaves del coche, recuperar la chaqueta y el jersey de Sookie, mientras él estaba en ella. Él volvió a salir al patio a Sookie, que estaba junto a Andy.

"¿Por qué odian a los de Bill Bellefleurs tanto?" -preguntó distraídamente mientras cubierto su jersey sobre los hombros.

"Oh, eso es una vieja historia, de vuelta de antes de que Bill había cambiado aún más." Tiró el abrigo en su coche y regresó a la cabina para ayudar a Bill con el fuego. "Sookie preguntando por la Bellefleurs", dijo. Bill se tensó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada. "¿Debo establecer otro fuego en torno a frente? El más rápido de esta quema, mejor."

Un auto se detuvo por el camino de grava, y regresaron a la parte delantera de la cabina, dejando a su pequeño fuego para defenderse por sí mismo. Parecía estar alcanzando el bien sin ayuda. El conductor, una mujer, estacionado y se quedó mirando el cuadro horripilante a través de su parabrisas.

"No podemos iniciar el fuego dede más de un lugar", dijo Bill le dijo, continuando su conversación ", o pueden ser capaces de decir que no fue natural. Odio estos avances en la ciencia policial".

Eric rodó los ojos con impaciencia. "Si no hubiéramos decidido a hacerlo público, que tendría que echarle la culpa a uno de ellos." Hizo una seña a la pila de cuerpos. "Pero como es, estamos como chivos expiatorios atractivo. Es irritante cuando se piensa en lo mucho más fuerte que somos."

"Hola chicos," llamada Sookie, agitando su mano en ellos. "No soy un marciano, soy un ser humano, y puedo oír bien".

La mujer en el coche elegido ese momento para salir de su vehículo, y ella pasó por encima a Andy, que seguía de pie sin decir nada en el patio. "¿Qué has hecho a Andy?" -le preguntó. "Ustedes malditos vampiros."

Eric alzó una ceja. Otro Bellefleur? Tal vez el "zorra" mencionada anteriormente por la elocuente Tara?

"Ellos le salvaron la vida", dijo Sookie.

Esto le aburrida. Eric cogió todas las llaves que encontró y se acercó a los coches aparcados. Oyó a Bill, Sookie, y Andy hablar de los acontecimientos de la noche, pero él escuchó solo por encima. Los coches no contenían nada interesante. Tazas de comida rápida, latas de cerveza, casetes y discos compactos, una bolsa de lavado en seco. El último coche fue un Lincoln, y cuando abrió el maletero, inmediatamente olió la sangre.

"Pero no tengo ninguna prueba," Andy estaba diciendo malhumorado.

"Oh, ya lo creo que la tienes"- les dijo Eric. Ellos se unieron a él y miraron la ropa ensangrentada y la billetera. Eric tomó la cartera y buscó en el interior un nombre.

Andy miró por encima de su brazo. "¿Puedes leer de quién es?"

La licencia de conducir estaba un poco descolorida, pero el nombre estaba claro. "Lafayette Reynolds."

Él tuvo que acelerar todo el camino de vuelta a Shreveport, compitiendo con el sol, aunque cuidadosamente para detectar los coches de policía. No se le perdonan errores a un vampiro vestido de Lycra rosa.

He recivido muchas visitas, pero muy pocos comentarios lo cual me esta haciendo pensar que alomejor esta traducción no es de interès y dejare de colgarla.


	7. 7 Makers and Kings

Capitulo 7 **Makers and Kings**

**Bueno he tardado muchisimo en ponerme en ello, pero esque ultimamente me he enganchado con otras novelas, (la saga de medianoche de Claudia Gray, y un monton de mangas shojo maduro o smut como le llaman esta gente otacu jajajaja) y realmente trueblood a quedado un poco en el olvido en estos momentos, como me tardan tanto en traducir los libros originales... realmente es indignante tenemos 10 libros en el mercado y en español tan solo 7? mi apetito de entretenimiento literario es mas amplio que esto! me siento como a dieta de ocio y traducir estos capitulos solo me hace recordar lo falta de suministros nuevos de trueblood, por cirto nose si estais siguiendo la tercera temporada en serie, realmente me molesta como se les a ido la olla del argumento, no entiendo nada! estos super impaciente para tener el comic de trueverso (el mundo expandido de trueblood).**

**Agradezco tanto las rewius que he recibido, poquitas pero de calidad! ;) y a toda la gente que ha leido los capis que tengo publicados hasta el momento. Tengo pensado cambiarle el titulo ha este fic, si me recomendais alguno interesante seria de gran ayuda!**

-Eric saga escrito por DeeDee-

Eric no tuvo noticias ni de Bill ni de Sookie hasta el día en que Pam inusualmente exaltada irrumpió en su despacho y espetó: "¡Bill ha vuelto con Lorena!"

Levantó la vista de la hoja de cálculo en la que estaba trabajando en su portátil. "¿Qué?" se las arregló para decir.

Pam se sentó en el borde de la mesa y sonrió alegremente. "Lorena convocó a Bill en Jackson, y él se le ha entregado de nuevo. Me dijo que volvería a casa mañana por la noche y _hacer algunos arreglos_"- ella remarcó y saboreó la ultima palabra -" para Sookie. Quiere tenerlos listos y dispuestos antes de verla nuevamente. Supongo que quiere suavizar el golpe para cuando le dé la noticia. "

Para entonces el portátil ya estaba apagado y olvidado en un rincón, y Eric estaba de espaldas a Pam, con los brazos cruzados. –"Mierda"- murmuró.

"Me dijo que llamaría mañana por la noche para avisarnos de su llegada, y al día siguiente vendría a vernos. Supongo que tu formas parte de _esos arreglos_" Ella sacudió la cabeza y se rió. "Por lo menos ahora podrás reclamarla con total libertad."

Eric se giró repentinamente quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara. "Ten más cuidado con lo que dices." Sus ojos la fulminaron.

Ella parecía graciosamente desconcertada. "Lo siento".

A la noche siguiente Bill no llamó, tampoco tuvieron noticias de él a la siguiente. De mientras Bubba estaba sentado en su oficina de manera ausente retorciendo clips, Eric llamó a sus contactos humanos de la mansión del rey de Mississippi, Russell Edgington. Y confirmó lo que ya sabía: Bill había desaparecido, y Sookie corría peligro.

"Bubba", dijo con gravedad mientras colgaba el teléfono. Bubba era un idiota, pero al menos era leal y fuerte - algo así como un perro gigante.

-"¿Sí, señor? "-

-"Mueve tu culo hasta Bon Temps y protege a Sookie con tu vida hasta que uno de nosotros puede ir hasta allí. No me importa si ella se opone. ¿Me has entendido?"- Bubba asintió con la cabeza. "Cuando salgas, dile a Pam que venga."

Eric se dejó caer en su silla. Pam entró sentándose en silencio, al parecer intuyendo su estado de ánimo. La miró a los ojos.

"Todo lo que sabemos es esto", empezó diciendo. "El fue llamado a Jackson por Lorena, y ella se enteró del proyecto en el que está trabajando Bill "

"¿Este proyecto es el que le fue encargado directamente por Sophie-Anne y del que se supone tú no sabes nada?"

-"Tal vez sí. No sé. No creo que ella tenga conocimiento de su desaparición, y quiero que siga siendo así. Por el bien de todos "-

"¿Y que pinta Sookie en todo esto?" preguntó Pam. En el pasado tuvieron buenos resultados de resolver los problemas mediante un método de Preguntas y Respuestas, y Pam se metió en su papel tan bien como siempre.

"Sólo puedo suponer que ella sabe algo del proyecto . Voy a hacer algunas llamadas e invertir un poco de dinero en ello."

"Uno de tud muchos talentos", comentó Pam con una leve sonrisa.

"Ve donde Sookie y dile lo que sabemos." Antes de que saliera por la puerta, añadió, "No le digas nada sobre Lorena".

No veía se le ocurría ninguna manera de encontrar a Bill sin Sookie, no sólo por su talento, sino porque ella probablemente tenía algún conocimiento sobre el proyecto que comenzó todo este problema. Si ella descubría lo de Lorena, es casi seguro que se negaría a ayudar - y no podía culparla por ello. Para su sorpresa, Se descubrió omitiendo la información sobre Lorena para evitarle a ella el dolor que sin dura eso le supondría. Chow se quedó a cargo del bar el resto de la noche mientras Eric pasaba las horas al teléfono, amenazando y sobornando. Entre medio de estas llamadas incluyo una dirigida al móvil de Pam.

-"¿Ella está a salvo?" -preguntó, sin molestarse con las sutilezas.

"Sí. Pero Bubba tuvo que salvarla de un atacante en el bar."

"¿Ya? joder. ¿Sabe algo sobre lo que está pasando?"

"Nada. Ella piensa que Bill está en Seattle."

Eric apretó y contrajo sus puños. "¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Está sentada aquí. No habla".

-"Pásamela "- Hubo un silencio, y entonces oyó el palpitar suave de su sangre en el cuello. -"Sookie, ¿Me escuchas?"- No obtuvo respuesta. "Sé que estás ahí. Escucha y haz lo que te diga. Por el momento no le cuentes a nadie lo que ha pasado. Actúa con normalidad. Vive tu vida como siempre lo haces. Uno de los nuestros te estará vigilando en todo momento, seas o no consciente de ello. Incluso de día hallaremos una forma de protegerte." - Hizo una pausa y añadió en un tono más suave, -"Vamos a vengar a Bill, y te protegeremos."-

-"No sabía que debía haber vuelto anoche"-, ella respondió al final del discurso, y su voz sonó muy pequeña.

En este momento deseaba encontrar a Bill solo para poder tener el placer de matarlo el mismo. Bill no le había dicho nada a su amante entonces. Ni algo así como "Mi creadora me reclama y tengo que obedecerla." Nada. Trato de pensar en algunas palabras que le pudieran servir de consuelo, pero Pam habló en primer lugar.

"Él tenía… malas noticias para ti"

Eric percibió como Sookie contenía el aliento, debido a la impresión.

"Dile a Pam que cierre el pico", gruñó disgustado.

Sookie no le dió mensaje – ya que no que era necesario. – " Así que sabías que tenía malas noticias y que iba a volver ", murmuró.

Antes de que pudiera responder, notó como se alejaba, comunicándole con Pam.

"Perdóname, Maestro", dijo Pam. "Yo no…"

"Solo vuelve aquí i punto. Hay mucho que hacer".

Tendría que ir a Jackson, eso estaba claro. Y necesitaba a Sookie allí de ser posible. Después de tamborilear con los dedos durante unos segundos, cogió el teléfono y marcó a Alcide Herveaux. Alcide accedió a acompañar a Sookie a Jackson y velar por ella a cambio de la cancelación de la deuda de su padre. Teniendo este punto resuelto, Eric continuó al teléfono atando cabos en Mississippi hasta que el amanecer le interrumpió.

La casa de Sookie estaba a oscuras y en silencio cuando él llamó a su puerta la noche siguiente. Nadie respondió y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Haciendo uso de su poder, voló hacia las ventanas, en busca de un atisbo de ella. Inspecciono a trabes de algunas ventanas antes de encontrarla en su habitación, viendo como yacía acurrucada encima de las mantas desarreglada y vestida con un camisón largo. Sigilosamente, se deslizó por la ventana y la cerró tras él.

El olor de su habitación era delicioso, al igual que la última vez que estuve allí, una mezcla de ropa limpia, perfumes y _ella_. Sookie estaba de costado con sus rodillas dobladas, casi en posición fetal. Tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas secas, y sus cabellos quedaban esparcidos de manera desordenada sobre las almohadas formando enredos. A pesar de que ella estaba sumergida en la inconsciencia, su sangre podía revelarle el estado de fragilidad en el que ella se encontraba. Estaba asustada y sola. Su cuerpo clamaba por tener otro a su lado.

Después de deshacerse de su camiseta, se deslizó sobre la cama detrás de ella. Pasó suavemente la punta de sus dedos por su brazo, para luego envolver el suyo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Aunque su melena no ofrecía su aroma fresco usual, seguía oliendo a ella, y enterró su nariz en él hasta que tocó con esta la nuca de su cuello. Podía sentir como su piel era muy cálida y suave mientras deslizaba la nariz y los labios sobre su hombro. Cerró los ojos y absorbió la oleada de placer que le invadió al estar cerca de ella de esta manera, sosteniéndola en su propia cama. Minutos u horas podrían haber pasado, Le daba igual. Si Lorena hubiera sido su creadora, él le habría clavado una estaca sin pensarlo y habría regresado a esta cama, al lado de esta mujer.

Sookie se movió y pareció alcanzar cierto nivel de conciencia cuando se percató de que ella ya no estaba sola. Se dio la vuelta y pasó los brazos alrededor de él para tener mayor contacto. Estaba en la gloria, se dio cuenta, después de siglos de pensar en ello como si fuera cualquier otra cosa. Deslizó una mano por su bien torneada pierna, aflojando su camisón a su paso, sintiendo su aliento cálido y húmedo en el pecho cuando ella se hundió en él. Sentir como se le aceleraba el pulso no hizo más que alimentar sus flamas, la rodeó entre sus brazos con más fuerza. Mientras se disponía a bajar la cabeza para saborear sus labios, se dio cuenta de cómo ella tanteaba la hebilla de sus vaqueros. Tal vez no había llevado una vida tan corrupta, por que los dioses parecían estar colmándole de premios esta noche.

Y entonces Sookie llegó a la plena conciencia, borrando el espejismo de felicidad con un brusco empujón y una exclamación de sorpresa y disgusto.

-"Soy yo"-, le aseguró con voz tranquila.

-"Eric, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" -le dijo, iracunda.

_¿No parecía obvio?_ -"Acurrucarse"-, dijo.

-"¡Serás hijo de perra!"- dijo bruscamente. -"¡Pensaba que eras Bill! ¡Creí que había vuelto!" -

Fue como una bofetada en la cara, y tenía en la punta de la lengua muchas cosas que soltarle. Sin embargo, se las tragó y dijo: -"Sookie, necesitas una ducha." -

Ella no se lo esperaba. -"¿Qué?" -

"Tienes el pelo sucio y podrías tumbar a un caballo con el aliento." En realidad no era del todo cierto, pero sería mejor meterla en la ducha, donde ella podría prepararse para recibir a Pam y Chow, que ya estaban de camino.

-"Me importa un bledo lo que pienses." – respondió ella.

"Anda, ve a lavarte", dijo, con mayor firmeza esta vez.

"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque tenemos que hablar, y estoy convencido de que no te apetecerá tener una larga conversación en la cama."- Él sonrió y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo oprimiéndola de nuevo, sabiendo que podría notar su deseo. -"Y que conste que no es porque a mí me moleste compartir lecho contigo, pero lo disfrutaría más en compañía de la Sookie higiénica que un día conocí"-

Le tomó sólo una fracción de segundo saltar de sus brazos. Abrió cada uno de los cajones de su cómoda, cogió algunas prendas, y luego a entró a toda prisa en el baño. Eric no pudo evitar sonreír y sacudir la cabeza cuando el sonido del agua corriente sucedió a su salida. Se tomó un momento para imaginar su piel bajo el flujo de la ducha con el vapor elevándose a su alrededor. Casi podía ver y probar los riachuelos de agua que se deslizarían por su piel formando pequeñas gotas en la punta de su nariz, los extremos de su pelo, los lóbulos de las orejas, los pezones... Estos pensamientos no le estaban siendo útiles en su actual estado de ánimo.

Se levantó de la cama y lo arregló con esmero, Estirando las sábanas y mantas y esponjando las almohadas. Oyó que Pam y Chow habían llegado, pero ellos tendrían que esperar. Escuchaba el sonido del secador de Sookie y aprovechó para volver a ponerse la camiseta, luego se quedó mirando a una de las ventanas. Hubo un ruido fuerte en el baño, y luego un grito dolorido: "¡Maldito Bastardo!"

Sólo podía esperar que ella se refiriera Bill.

A los pocos minutos de incómodo silencio después ella salió. Se veía perfectamente tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo que vio le hizo feliz, el maquillaje fresco, el pelo brillante y limpio y el suéter de renos ridículo. No se le escapó como ella lo examinó de manera apreciativa, tampoco.

-"¿Pueden entrar Pam y Chow?"-

No dijo nada, pero se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Una vez que los invitó a pasar, Pam y Chow se acercaron al umbral y se tomaron la libertad de explorar la planta baja. A Sookie no pareció importarle. Eric se impacientó y le dio a Pam una mirada significativa, y lo siguió hasta la mesa de la cocina de Sookie donde ella calentó botellas de Trueblood para ellos, mientras que Chow miraba de reojo y le decía a Pam algo en japonés sobre "nuestra pequeña mascota." Eric les ignoró. Tendría que herir a Sookie a continuación y no veía la mejor manera de abordar el tema.

Puso una botella de sangre en frente de cada uno de ellos. Eric bebió por cortesía, ya que no tenía hambre, y evidentemente no le apetecía tomar esa bazofia teniendo un manjar ante sus ojos.

-"¿Habéis descubierto algo más sobre Bill? "- Parecía dudosa de saber si quería oír o no la respuesta.

-"Algo" - le dijo -"Sé que Bill ha sido secuestrado"-.

Percibía sus emociones como un revoltijo incoherente que no podía desenmarañar. -"¿Por quién?" -

Fue Chow quien respondió - "No estamos seguros. Los testigos no se ponen de acuerdo."-

Eso era decir poco. Las versiones eran totalmente contradictorias.

Le entre todas sus emociones, la ira aumento hasta hacerse perfectamente visible. "Llevarme con ellos. Si son humanos, lo descubriré."

Eric esbozó una sonrisa, sin poder ocultar la admiración en su voz

. "Si estubieran bajo nuestro dominio, sería lo lógico. Pero, por desgracia, no lo están." Estaban bajo el de Edgington, y si el también estaba en el ajo, no tenían ninguna esperanza de cooperación.

"Explícamelo, porfavor", dijo.

"Esos humanos le deben lealtad al rey de Mississippi."

Bill parecía haberle revelado muy poco sobre nuestro mundo. Se sorprendió al saber que hay reyes en países vecinos. Eric se preguntó si ella sabía algo de Sophie-Anne, encargada de su propio estado. La mantuvo en la ignorancia por su seguridad, o por algún otro motivo de su propia cosecha?

-"Perdona, pero has dicho... el rey? De Mississippi?" Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y vio como ella contenía una mueca de diversión aunque el asunto no era de risa -"¿En serio?"- Una vez más asintió con la cabeza, aburrido miró a Pam y Chow. -¿Eres tú el rey de Louisiana?- estalló en carcajadas.

No eran risas de alegría pero si le sirvieron para liberar tensión y relajarse. Lo necesitaba, y él la dejó reír, confirmandole lo que ya sabía: "¡Oh, no. Solo soy el sheriff del Área 5."

Ella se dobló con risa histérica hasta que sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas. Chow se humedeció los labios, y Pam miraba a Sookie como si fuera una atracción de feria. Sookie se levantó de la mesa para prepararse una bebida. Cuando volvió ya estaba más calmada.

"Nunca me habíais dicho esto antes", dijo. _No, _ Bill _nunca te contó nada de todo esto._ "Habéis dividido USA en reinos, ¿es eso?"

- ( queda por pulir lo siento ya llegare, es la mitad aproximadamente)-

Eric ignorado es "realmente tan ignorante?" expresiones se dirige a su manera por sus compañeros, y se centró en Sookie. -Sí, así se lo ha puesto vampiros llegaron a América. " Hubo cierto debate académico sobre si se había producido nativos americanos vampiros, pero la mayoría acordó que el vampirismo se originó en Eurasia después de la migración de esos pueblos hacia el Nuevo Mundo. "Por supuesto-continuó-, en los últimos años el sistema ha cambiado con la población. Había vampiros mucho menor en América por los primeros doscientos años, porque el viaje fue más de lo peligroso." Y debido a que no le importaba a estar cerca del extremismo religioso de los puritanos, que habían visto lo que pasó con las brujas. "Era difícil calcular la duración del viaje con el suministro de sangre disponible. Y la Compra de Louisiana hecho una gran diferencia." Su casa había sido transformado de una colonia francesa en parte de los Estados Unidos, acompañado por una sacudida violenta y no en su mundo.

"Y los reinos se dividen en ...?" Sookie preguntó.

"Áreas", explicó con paciencia. "Solía ser llamados feudos, hasta que decidimos que era demasiado atrás en el tiempo. Un sheriff controles cada área. Como ustedes saben, vivimos en el Área 5 del reino de Louisiana. Stan, a quien visitó en Dallas, es sheriff de la zona 6 en el reino de ... " Se detuvo y se recordó a sí mismo para mantener esta explicación basada en su visión del mundo. "En Texas".

Se sentó en silencio durante unos minutos, y pudo ver que ella no era así - en ningún sentido de la palabra. Estaba cansada y con miedo, herido y enojado, confundido y solo. Si tuvieran un vínculo verdadero, él podía ofrecerle consuelo, pero no tenía nada que hacer sino sentarse y observar.

-Bueno-dijo ella, tirando de ella juntos ", Bill fue secuestrado en pleno día, a mi entender?" Eric asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Pam y Chow. "Este secuestro fue presenciado por algunos seres humanos que viven en el reino de Mississippi, y están bajo el control de un rey vampiro?"

"Russell Edgington," Eric especificado. -Sí, viven en su reino, pero algunos de ellos me dará la información. Por un precio. " Un precio exorbitante.

"Este rey no le permitirá a la pregunta?" Sookie preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"No le he preguntado todavía. Podría ser Bill se tomó en sus órdenes."

"¿Cómo puedo llegar a ellos?" -le preguntó. "Suponiendo que yo decido que quiero."

Estaba orgulloso de ella, y que esperaba que no fuera demasiado evidente en su rostro. "Hemos pensado en una manera que usted puede ser capaz de recabar información de los seres humanos en la zona en la que Bill desaparecido. No sólo las personas que han sobornado para hacerme saber lo que está pasando allí, pero toda la gente que se asocia con Russell". Se detuvo brevemente. "Es un riesgo. Tuve que decirle lo que tengo, para que funcione. Y es posible que no lo deseen. Alguien ya intentó una vez. Al parecer, el que tiene Bill no debe tener mayor cantidad de información acerca de usted todavía. Pero pronto, Bill hablaremos. Si usted está en cualquier lugar cuando se rompe, ellos te tienen. "

Aceptando esto con perfecta compostura, respondió: "Ellos realmente no me necesitas entonces, si él ya está roto."

Pam le dio una mirada rápida y prudente. "Eso no es necesariamente cierto", dijo a Sookie.

"Dame toda la historia", dijo Sookie, una nota de resignación en su voz.

Se levantó de la mesa a buscar otra botella de sangre para Chow. Eric apenas había tocado el suyo. Dio un sorbo de ella como Pam recitó la larga historia que había armado a partir de sus horas de llamadas telefónicas la noche anterior. La historia era endeble en el mejor, pero Pam logrado hacer que suene razonable. Para su crédito, Sookie tela de juicio la idea de que alguien pudiera engañar a la seguridad de Anubis. Pam explicó su teoría, que probablemente era una mierda, y le dijo a Sookie sobre el incendio "accidental". Por último, Sookie llegado a la pregunta crítica - la pregunta que les había traído hasta aquí.

"Así que, ¿por qué iba alguien a querer arrebatar Bill?"

Estudió con atención, en busca de alguna señal de que ella lo sabía. Ella sólo miró a los ojos de manera uniforme y esperaban una respuesta.

"Bill ha estado trabajando en un Bill poco especial. ¿Sabe usted algo sobre eso?"

"¿Qué Bill ?" -le preguntó.

Echó de alerta parece a Pam y Chow no decir nada, y le dieron su asentimiento silencioso. Se volvió de nuevo a Sookie y habló lentamente. "Eso es un poco difícil de creer, Sookie." De hecho, sabiendo lo que había aprendido esta noche acerca de su ignorancia de su mundo, era bastante fácil de creer. Pero tuvo que empujarla. Esto era muy importante.

En la defensiva, ella tiró hacia atrás con ira, "¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo alguno de ustedes exactamente derramas tus entrañas emocionales a un ser humano? Y Bill es definitivamente uno de ustedes."

Después de otra mirada de advertencia a sus compañeros, le preguntó: "¿Crees que lo van a creer que la Bill no le dije lo que estaba trabajando?"

-Sí, creo que sí. " Ella bajó su mirada, pero no vio herido en vez de la deshonestidad. -Porque no lo hizo. "

Un intento más. Ingerir todo su afecto por ella, él la cubrió con la más dura expresión que pudo reunir. "Esto es lo que voy a hacer. No puedo decir si usted está mintiendo o no, que es notable. Por tu bien, espero que te están diciendo la verdad. Yo podría tortura hasta que me dijo la verdad, o hasta que yo estaba seguro de que me había estado diciendo la verdad desde el principio. " Hizo una pausa y dejar que este fregadero pulg Ella miró asustada convenientemente. "Pero que pueden dañar demasiado mal para la otra parte de mi plan. Y de verdad, no hace mucha diferencia si usted sabe lo que Bill ha estado haciendo a nuestras espaldas o no".

Para su sorpresa, el miedo pasó en estado de shock y la ira. Eso fue inesperado. Evidentemente, ella _no_ sabe algo.

"Eso tuvo una reacción", dijo Pam, como si Sookie no podía oírlos.

Eric frunció el ceño y escrutó el rostro de Sookie. "Pero no la que yo esperaba ..."

Tal vez había visto el Bill , o tal vez se había imaginado lo que su amante estaba trabajando. Lo que no parece entender es la implicación, el hecho de que era secreto.

"No estoy demasiado contento con la opción de la tortura", dijo, y su voz comenzó a fallar. "Y te echo de Bill." Con esas palabras, su compostura se perdió, y empezó a llorar. "Sí espero que me digas por qué mintió sobre este viaje, si usted sabe", les dijo a través de sus lágrimas. "Pam mencionado malas noticias".

Volver a la gran boca de Pam la noche anterior. Él la miró fijamente. Si este conocimiento guardado Sookie de ayudar a ellos, él se encargaría de que Pam paga muy caro.

"Ella es fuga de nuevo", dijo Pam inquietud. Luego condena en su rostro. "Creo que antes de ir a Mississippi, ella debe saber la verdad. Además, si ella ha estado guardando secretos para Bill, esto ..."

Ahora que tenía sentido. Si Sookie sabía la verdad, tal vez ella hubiera querido decirles todo lo que sabía si ella pensó que podría meterlo en problemas. Su deseo de venganza puede ser tan valioso como su deseo de salvarlo habría sido. Por otra parte, Sookie nunca le había parecido ese tipo de criatura. Tal vez había profundidades nuevo, sin experiencia.

"Usted y Chow esperar afuera", dijo al fin, y ellos obedecieron sin decir palabra. Sookie se balanceaba ligeramente en su silla, y él reconoció de inmediato los signos de desfallecimiento. "¿Usted no lo haga." _Eres más fuerte que eso._ Y era ella: ella se enderezó y la vida volvió a los ojos.

No le gustaba sentarse a la mesa con ella, se levantó y tomó la silla de Pam, moviéndolo cerca de la cara Sookie. Se inclinó hacia ella y le puso la mano sobre las suyas. Se sintieron inusualmente pequeño y frío, y él le acarició con dulzura el pulgar varias veces sobre su piel. Su rostro estaba muy cerca de ella, pero ella no lo miró. Había tomado la amenaza en serio la tortura?

"No me gusta ver Tienes miedo de mí. Siempre he sido muy aficionado a usted." No exactamente derramar sus "entrañas emocional", pero cerca. Él le sonrió. "Además, me wanna fuck you". las tripas y la honestidad emocional en uno. Sin embargo ella no le dio reacción. "Cuando nos besamos ..." Sus ojos se posaron en los labios, y extendió sus colmillos. "Es muy emocionante". Se inclinó más cerca y tomó en su olor, pensando en la sensación de su bajo sus órdenes en el capó del coche, la forma en que su cuerpo había curvado en su, suave y cálida, en la cama. Todos los pensamientos de Bill y Bill s secretos fueron desterrados.

"De alguna manera, que la tortura plan no me hacen sentir muy sexy", dijo.

Él puso su boca junto a la oreja y sonrió. "Se hizo algo por Chow, sin embargo."

"¿Podrías ir al grano en esta lista?" dijo bruscamente. "¿Vas a la tortura, o no? ¿Eres mi amigo o mi enemigo? ¿Vas a encontrar Bill, o dejar que la podredumbre?

Se inclinó hacia fuera, hacia atrás en su posición original, y se echó a reír a medias. ¿Cómo podía siquiera preguntarle si él era un amigo o un enemigo cuando él había permanecido a su lado en todo momento desde que lo conoce? Y ella, ¿realmente cree que él consideraría hacerle daño a un pelo de la cabeza? Tal vez no es que nunca vampiros ofrecieron sus "entrañas emocional", pero que ella no lo reconoció cuando lo vio.

"Sookie," suspiró, "usted es demasiado. Yo no voy a la tortura". Sonrió. "Por un lado, me gustaría que a la ruina una piel hermosa, un día, voy a ver todos de la misma. No siempre tener tanto miedo de mí, y no siempre va a ser tan dedicado a Bill como ahora . " Ha llegado el momento de causar el dolor, y odiaba a Bill para ponerlo en la posición de tener que hacerlo. "Hay algo que debo decirte." Deslizó sus dedos a través de ella y estrechó la mano, contento de que ella apretó mantenga así. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos eran claros y firmes. Puede doler menos si ella sabía que Bill no lo había elegido, así que recogió sus palabras con cuidado. "Bill fue convocado a Mississippi por un vampiro, una mujer que había conocido hace muchos años." Se detuvo en el caso que quería decir algo, pero guardó silencio. "Yo no sé si te habrás dado cuenta que los vampiros casi nunca se aparean con otros vampiros por más tiempo que un asunto raro de una noche. No hacemos esto porque nos da el poder sobre la otra para siempre, el apareamiento y la distribución de de sangre ".

Su relación sexual casual con Pam había sido una de esas raras excepciones, de hecho, la mayoría de las excepciones fueron los responsables y sus hijos. Muchos vampiros se han creado específicamente como consecuencia de una relación romántica, y el enlace entre el fabricante y el niño ya era tan fuerte que los encuentros sexuales hicieron gran diferencia.

Y añadió: "Este vampiro -"

"Su nombre?"

Había tenido la esperanza de que Sookie no hacer esto más personal de lo que era, pero ella era un ser humano, después de todo. "Lorena". Después de un momento, prosiguió. "Ella estaba en Mississippi. No estoy seguro si ella vive allí con regularidad, o si se fue allí para atrapar a Bill. Ella había estado viviendo durante años en Seattle, lo sé, porque ella y Bill vivió allí juntos durante muchos años. Pero cualquiera que sea su intención de pidiéndole que se reuniera allí, ¿qué excusa le dio por no haber llegado hasta aquí ... tal vez era sólo teniendo cuidado de ti ... " Parecía una tontería decir que Bill no había querido hacerle daño a ella, cuando tan claramente había, intencional o no. Decidió volver a insistir en el hecho de que la Bill no lo había hecho de su propia voluntad. "Era ... Se convirtió inmediatamente cautivado por ella, de nuevo. Después de unas cuantas noches, llamó a Pam para decirle que iba a venir pronto a casa sin antes decirle a usted, para poder organizar el cuidado de su futuro antes de que te volví a ver. "

Tragó saliva y repitió: "El futuro ... la atención?"

"Bill quería hacer un acuerdo económico para usted." Y, sin duda, tenía intención de pedir a Eric que cuidara de ella, a pesar de que hacía falta decir.

"Pension me off".

No era del todo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo expresaría en una manera que pueda dar su comodidad. "El quería ... Bueno, deje que por el momento. Yo no he dicho nada de esto, si Pam no había interferido. Yo os lo hubiera expulsado en la ignorancia, porque entonces no habría sido las palabras de mi la boca se dolía tanto. Y yo no habría tenido que rogar a usted, como yo voy a defender. " Su influencia sobre su mano se tensó, y no podía dejar de saborear, en cambio las circunstancias desafortunadas. "Lo que voy a hacer ..." Se detuvo, preguntándose cuánto debe decirle acerca de su propia inversión en esto. ¿Importaría? Si ella sabía las implicaciones políticas, lo que ella más o menos propensos a ayudar? "Y tienes que entender, Sookie, mi piel depende de esto, también." Sus ojos se abrieron, y su expresión completa era una pregunta sin respuesta. -Sí, mi trabajo, y tal vez mi vida, también, Sookie. No sólo la suya y la de Bill. "

Allí, él había dicho. Había admitido a ella que él - el que no podía distinguir como un amigo o un enemigo - la necesitaba. Y vio en sus ojos que le importaba. Él llego a acariciar suavemente sus dedos y le explicó sobre el arreglo con Alcide Herveaux, y ella asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

"El hombre que intentó secuestrar a que era de Jackson", continuó, "pasando por los Bill s de Bill en su coche, y él era un hombre lobo , como la cabeza del lobo en el chaleco indica. No sé por qué vinieron después . Pero sospecho que significa Bill está vivo, y quisieron coger a usar como ventaja sobre él. "

-Entonces, supongo que debería haber secuestrado a Lorena ", observó amargamente.

Incluso en su dolor y confusión, que era inteligente como un látigo. "Tal vez ya la tengo. Pero tal vez Bill se ha dado cuenta que es Lorena que lo traicionó. Él no se habría tomado si no había revelado el secreto que le había dicho. Otro enigma es por qué estaba allí en todos los . Creo que me habría sabido si hubiera sido un miembro regular del grupo de Mississippi. Pero voy a estar pensando en eso en mi tiempo libre. Si este plan no funciona dentro de unos tres días, Sookie, podemos tener para secuestrar a uno de los vampiros Mississippi a cambio. Esto es casi seguro que conducir a una guerra, y una guerra - incluso con Mississippi - sería costosa en vidas y dinero. Y al final, iban a matar a Bill de todos modos. También debes saber esto: Si tienen Bill de Bill , si él todavía está vivo, vamos a traerlo de vuelta. " Sus dedos se calmó en el suyo. -Y usted volverá a reunirse, si es eso lo que quieres. " _O bien podría ser el mío, como debe ser. Como será un día._ "Para responder a tu pregunta, yo soy tu amigo, y que durará todo el tiempo que puede ser tu amigo sin poner en peligro mi propia vida o el futuro de mi área."

Él nunca había dicho tal cosa a cualquier ser humano, y apenas se dio cuenta de que había servido de su boca hasta que terminó. Si Sookie tenido conocimiento de la magnitud de lo que acababa le dijo, no dio muestras de ello.

"Siempre y cuando sea conveniente para usted, que quiere decir."

Si ella le había abofeteado, habría sido menos insultante, y ella pareció leer su expresión precisa. No fue culpa de ella, se recordó. Ella no sabía casi nada acerca de sus costumbres ... lo que significaba para él a la atención de ella de esa manera, mucho menos para voz. Él se frotó los brazos con las palmas con movimientos suaves y lentos. Su apego a ella debe molestarle, pero se encontró que la bienvenida.

"Déjame preguntarte algo, Eric." No dijo nada, esperando a que ella continúe. "Si yo soy quien os entienda, Bill estaba trabajando en un Bill para la ... para la reina de Luisiana. Pero usted no sabía sobre esto. ¿Es esto así?"

Hasta donde él sabía, él tenía razón. Sophie-Anne había duda le informó de un Bill secreto, y no podía imaginar que Bill había varios Bill s secretos. Después de algunos segundos de reflexión, respondió: "Me dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer para Bill, pero no lo que era, ni por qué tenía que ser el uno para hacerlo, o cuando ésta se completa."

"¿Por qué no es esta reina en busca de Bill?"

Eric mantuvo los ojos fijos en los suyos. "Ella no sabe que se haya ido."

"¿Por qué es eso?"

Ella estaba llegando al corazón de por qué la necesitaba - por qué estaba dispuesto a declararse. Ella lo sabía, y él la dejó seguir los pasos para llegar allí.

"No le han dicho", dijo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ella nos castigarían".

"¿Por qué?"

"Para permitir que algo suceda a Bill cuando él estaba haciendo un Bill especial para ella."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Cuál sería ese castigo?"

"Oh", dijo a la ligera, con una risa breve, "con ella es difícil de decir. Algo muy desagradable." El resultado final de lo desagradable, probablemente sería la muerte.

Se inclinó hacia ella de nuevo, incapaz de parar. Ella era como el norte verdadero en su brújula, y quería estar cerca de ella. Ella había estado bebiendo chocolate caliente, y el olor de ella en su aliento era embriagador. Cada centímetro de su piel, cada pulso de su sangre, lo llamó. Quería tocarla en cualquier lugar y en todas partes. Apretó la mejilla a la de ella, cerrando los ojos en el calor.

"Eric", dijo ella, inmóvil, como le gustaba a ella.

"Mmm".

"Realmente, lo que la reina hacer para usted si usted no puede producir Bill en la fecha su Bill se debe?"

Algo en su voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se echó hacia atrás de nuevo. Si se dio cuenta, finalmente, el poder que tenía sobre él en esto? Fue con inquietud genuina que él contestó, "Sookie, que realmente no quiero saber." O quizás lo hizo ...? Sabía que ella nunca había querido volver a verlo. "La producción de su obra sería lo suficientemente bueno. Presencia real de Bill sería un extra."

Había un conjunto a la mandíbula que habría admirado en cualquier otro momento. "¿Y qué voy a recibir a cambio de hacer esto para usted?"

Ahora sonreía. Ella había sido herido, y ella se asustó, pero no era felpudo. Esta fue la calidad en su Bill que no había entendido. Ella no quería "arreglos". Ella quería luchar.

"Si Pam no había insinuado con usted acerca de Bill, su regreso seguro habría sido suficiente y que habría saltado en la oportunidad de ayudar."

"Pero ahora que sé de Lorena".

"Y sabiendo, ¿está de acuerdo para hacer esto para nosotros?" Él ya sabía la respuesta. Había sido intermitente en sus ojos durante varios minutos, y él sintió que su resolución.

"Sí". Ella apretó los dientes de nuevo. "Con una condición."

Tenía la sensación de que ya sabía; Pam había estado en lo cierto. La venganza fue tan poderosa como el amor. "¿Qué sería eso?"

"Si me pasa algo, quiero que la lleve a cabo."

Por un momento se sorprendió de que su sospecha se confirmó, y luego se echó a reír. "Yo tendría que pagar una multa enorme, y yo tenía que llevar a cabo primero. Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ella es de trescientos años." La multa no fue objeto, que había pagado ya una vez por su vida, y lo volvería a hacer con mucho gusto.

"Me has dicho que lo que te va a pasar si todo esto viene desentrañado sería bastante horrible".

"True".

-Me has dicho que desesperadamente necesita que yo haga esto por nosotros. "

"True".

"Eso es lo que pido a cambio".

Su crueldad era delicioso. "Usted puede hacer que un vampiro decente, Sookie. De acuerdo. Listo. Si algo le sucede a usted, nunca cogeré Bill de nuevo." Él sonrió.

"Oh, no es precisamente eso", dijo.

Levantó una ceja. Esto debería ser interesante. "¿No?"

"Es porque ella lo traicionó."

Ese fue el momento en que sabía que iba a tener en cada bala que entró a su manera. Estaba perdido.

"Dime una cosa, Sookie," dijo en voz baja. "¿Te lo pedimos a mí si fuera un ser humano?" No es que importara; que iba a hacer lo que ella pedía, y él se lo disfrutan.

"Si fuera un ser humano, yo me encargaría de que yo mismo."

Ella se apartó de él y se levantó, y él la siguió fuera de la cocina. Tomó el Trueblood con él, ya que él había tomado sólo una pocas pequeños sorbos. Sin duda era hambre ahora.

"Ella nos ayudará?" Chow preguntó mientras se dirigían a sus coches.

-Sí-respondió Eric, "pero ella lo hace por sí misma. No es para Bill. No para nosotros." _Y así es como debe ser._


	8. 12 En blanco 8,9,10,11 pendientes

Capitulo 12, EN BLANCO

**correspondiente al libro 4 (la tan esperada amnesia de Eric Northman), me he saltado 3 capítulos muy interesantes, que ya traduciré más adelante, porque como ya ha salido el ultimo libro donde Eric parece recuperar parte de sus lagunas, pues me apeteció releer lo que se había olvidado, y bueno les invito a que lean la versión en ingles, encontraran la pagina en mi perfil y espero sus comentarios!**

**A si! Que no se me olvide, para el próximo capitulo… tengo sorpresa ilustrada jejejeje, creo que ya lo avisé antes pero lo repito, no se lo pierdan!**

**ooooOOOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoooooo**

"Una de los Hallow's está aquí, quiere verte."

Eric miró desde de la puerta del armario a su oficina para ver a Pam junto a su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Vestía pantalones vaqueros, pero aún estaba descalzo, y tenía en sus manos la camisa que había seleccionado. Era la víspera de Año Nuevo, siempre era una de las noches más concurridas en Fangtasia, los humanos celebraban un año más de vida y los vampiros celebraban un año más sin ella. El bar estaba forrado de pancartas "¡Comienza el Año Nuevo con un mordisco!". Desde luego, no tenía tiempo para las gilipolleces de los Hallow's.

Hallow se había presentado hace un par de noches, exigiendo la mitad de su negocio, y no tenía idea de cómo escaquearse. Pam y Chow, le habían ayudado a considerar las opciones: en una palabra, no tenían ninguna. Sus amenazas de sabotear el club con su brujería no eran cosa para tomarse a la ligera; pasara lo que pasara, al parecer, iba a perder una gran cantidad de dinero. Había sido la única cosa que tenia clara últimamente.

Exhaló una maldición impaciente. "Haz que pase," dijo. Arrojó la camisa a un lado.

La joven bruja entró en su despacho, seguida de Pam y Chow. Inspecciono el lugar con la mirada y luego tomó asiento. Los tres vampiros se apoyaron contra la mesa de Eric. A pesar de que debió haber sido intimidante para cualquier otra persona, la bruja parecía no inmutarse.

"Habla", dijo Eric. Ya que se veía obligado a pasar por la humillación de tratar con una simple lacaya, iniciaría la negociación con ventaja.

"Vengo a ofrecerle un trato en nombre los Hallow's", dijo calmadamente.

Eric echó una breve mirada a sus socios. Esto era inesperado. "Continuar".

"Mi señora dice que si el Sr. Northman accede a ... entretenerla durante siete noches, quedaremos en paz con una quinta parte de sus ganancias." Ella les sonrió serena. " Creo que estarán de acuerdo en que es una oferta razonable, una que requiere mucho menos sacrificio de su parte."

"No"

El silencio invadió la oficina durante unos segundos, Eric no se había percatado de lo ridículo de su respuesta. Pam tenía la boca abierta de incredulidad. _¿No?_ En su mente vio el rostro de Sookie y comprendió, realmente, el motivo por el cual rechazaba la generosa –y a la vez insultante- oferta de Hollow.

La bruja permanecía en calma. "¿No?" –Ella repitió, como si un maestro estuviera hablando con un niño que había dado la respuesta equivocada en la escuela.

"Yo no soy la puta de nadie", dijo en voz baja. "Y menos de una bruja."

"Eric, no vamos a conseguir una oferta mejor.", dijo Pam en un murmullo, muy consciente lo delicado del tema.

Chow no tenía tantos escrúpulos. "¡Estamos hablando de millones de dólares!" -exclamó enojado.

Con toda sensatez, la parte pragmática de su mente estaba en abierta rebelión con la parte sensible, la parte de él que repetía que -_no-_ como un mantra. "En caso de que accediera..,", dijo, "¿qué impide a la bruja cambiar sus condiciones en el futuro?"

"De eso nos encargaríamos luego, siempre y cuando eso pasara." Pam seguía mirándole con cara asombro. "Maestro, no entiendo por qué rechaza esta oferta".

_Ni yo_, quería decirle.

La bruja se levantó. Su sonrisa se convirtió una mueca al enfrentarlos. "Veo que vosotros, vampiros, protegéis vuestra virtud como un don precioso", se burló. "Mi ama se sentirá tan decepcionada al enterarse, de que en verdad, el famoso Eric Northman es un mojigato. Esperamos con ilusión adquirir la mitad de su pequeño emporio"

Eric tuvo que contener sus colmillos, intentando no dejar escapar un gruñido de su garganta ante la provocación, pero fue Chow quien saltó sobre la bruja.

No sabía qué le obligó a correr en esa dirección, no sabía su propio nombre. Sólo era consciente del frío, los pinchazos de la grava en la planta de sus pies, y la sensación de que algo desde el interior de su pecho tiraba de él. La desesperación y el dolor lo habrían paralizado de no ser también por la necesidad de correr hacia allí, como un hombre que se arroja a las espigas porque él _tiene_ que hacerlo, él _quiere_ hacerlo, él simplemente _debe_ hacerlo.

Un coche se detuvo junto a él, sus faros iluminaron parte del lugar. "¿Puedo ayudarle?" -preguntó una voz femenina.

En el momento en que miró su rostro, el dolor de su pecho se hinchó casi de manera insoportable, tirando de el aún con más fuerza. Reanudó su marcha. Detrás de él, escuchó el sonido de la puerta del coche al cerrar de golpe y la voz de la mujer "¡Eric, soy yo!"

¿Lo que tiraba de él, lo hacía hacia ella, entonces? Me apetecía matarla, rasgar sus miembros uno a uno. _Soy un vampiro_, se dio cuenta de que sus colmillos estaban extendidos. Se dio la vuelta en su dirección en posición de ataque, enseñándole los colmillos. Y entonces, inexplicablemente como la compulsión - el dolor - había llegado, se desvaneció, dejando sólo el vacío a su paso. De alguna manera era peor el vacío.

La miró por un momento mientras ella permanecía a cierta distancia. Ella estaba asustada. Confundida como él. Lo sabía como si fueran sus propios sentimientos. Tal vez fueran sus propios sentimientos.

"¡Mantente alejada, mujer."

Ella le obedeció. "¿Qué haces aquí?" -le preguntó.

¿Qué clase de criatura puede ejercer tal control sobre un vampiro como para producirle una necesidad agónica, todo para desembocar en la nada absoluta? No parecía sobrenatural, pero olía realmente bien. Se relajó un poco.

"¿Quién eres tu?" le preguntó.

"Sabes perfectamente bien quién soy", respondió ella. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí sin tu coche?

No, no tenía ni idea de quién era. Quería saber la respuesta, pero él estaba mucho más interesado en el hecho de que parecía conocerlo. Ella le había llamado Eric hace un momento, aunque no reconocía ese nombre.

"¿Me conoces? ¿Quién soy?"

"Claro que te conozco, Eric, A menos que tengas un gemelo idéntico, no lo tienes ¿verdad?"

Hermanos, sí, hace mucho tiempo. No lo recordaba, pero lo sentía así. Pero debian haber desaparecido, a menos que fueran vampiros también. –"No lo sé"-le dijo-. Se irguió en toda su altura y sintió que sus colmillos se retraian. La mujer se relajó, ambos lo sintieron.

"No sabes si tienes un hermano?"

"No, yo no lo sé." De repente se temía que iba a huir de él, llevándose con ella el conocimiento de quién era. Hasta el velo levantado, ella era su única ancla. "Me llamo Eric?" -preguntó con incertidumbre.

"¡Caray!", dijo. Ella estaba temblando de frío. "Últimamente te llaman Eric Northman e. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Miró hacia la oscuridad de los alrededores, iluminado sólo por los faros. En ambas direcciones nada. Todo lo que conocía estaba aquí, en esta pequeña laguna de luz. -No tampoco lo sé"

"¿En serio?" -le preguntó. "No recuerdas nada?"

"De verdad". Las palabras tenían un sabor extraño en su boca, era un idioma que él debe haber aprendido en algún momento hace mucho tiempo. Dio un paso provisional en su dirección.

"Sabes que eres un vampiro, ¿No?"

Eso lo sabía. Los dientes... el hecho de que no respiraba... –"Sí"-asintió con la cabeza. "Y tú no lo eres".

"No, yo soy humana, y tengo que saber que no vas a hacerme daño". Ella lo miró por un momento. "Pero créeme, incluso si no lo recuerdas, somos una especie de amigos."

Incluso si no hubieran sido amigos antes, ella era su única amiga ahora, y la necesitaba. Él la miró los ojos. "No voy a hacerte daño". De alguna manera sentía que incluso si quisiera, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

"Entra en mi coche antes de que te congeles"

"De verdad te conozco?" -preguntó después de un momento de vacilación.

Sintió su enojo, como si lo llevara en su propia sangre. –"Sí"-dijo ella-. "Ahora vamos, Eric. Me estoy congelando, y tú también". Lo repasó con la mirada hasta los pies. "Oh, Dios mío, Eric, estás descalzo."

Todo rastro de la aprehensión, evidentemente, desapareció, ella caminó hasta él y le tomó de la mano. El calor de su piel se sentía reconfortante contra la palma de su mano, y él la siguió hasta el coche. Abrió la puerta y le indicó que se sentara, cosa que hizo.

"Cierra la ventana," dijo, señalando un mango en el lateral de la puerta antes de cerrarla. Él la miró por un momento, y luego hizo lo que le dijo.

Abrió la puerta en el lado opuesto del coche y se unió a él en su interior. Cada vez que exhalaba, él podía ver, un pequeño soplo de aire que se desvanecia en jirones, y le fascinó., Ella cogió una manta desgastada de detrás de sus asientos y la extendió sobre sus hombros. Tocó unos botones al frente, y el aire caliente sopló hacia ellos.

Viajaron un par de minutos cuando se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa que percibía lujuria. Un segundo después, se echó a reír, y miró de reojo su confusión con interés.

"Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrarme", dijo a modo de explicación. Tal vez ella no era consciente de que él había percibido sus pensamientos sexuales. Éstos eran generalmente privados, después de todo. "¿Venias a ver a Bill?" -le preguntó. –"Porque no sé si sabes que se ha ido. "

Ese nombre no significaba nada para él. "¿Bill?"

"¿El vampiro que vive aquí mismo, Mi antiguo novio?"

No le hacía feliz tener a otro vampiro que viviendo cerca de aquí. Y si eran enemigos y este segundo vampiro lo atacaba en este estado de vulnerabilidad... Él le respondió con un movimiento de inquieto de la cabeza.

"¿No sabes cómo llegaste a estar aquí?" -preguntó de nuevo.

Una vez más negó con la cabeza. Ya le había dicho que no lo sabía. ¿Por qué no le creía?

Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella conducía el resto del camino hasta una bonita casa blanca. "Ya estamos," dijo. Aparcó su coche y lo apagó. Había luces fuera de la casa, pero aún así, el bosque que los rodea se veía oscuro y ominoso. Esta mujer no debía vivir sola aquí.

"¿Vives aquí?" le preguntó.

"Sí". Ella debe ver la duda en su rostro porque añadió exasperada: -"Venga, sal"

Se bajó del coche, y él siguió su ejemplo, aunque se quedó cerca del vehículo y se envolvió con la manta al subir las escaleras de su porche. Tranquilizado por la cálida luz que vio cuando ella abrió la puerta, se reunió con ella en el porche.

"Puedes pasar" dijo mientras caminaba, y él la siguió. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y volvió a mirarlo "Oh, Eric."

Sintió su lástima. Eso debería haberlo avergonzado -Una humana compadeciéndose de un vampiro- pero no fue así.

Mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, la vio coger una olla grande y ponerla en el fregadero con agua corriente. Tardó un momento, pero finalmente salió agua caliente. Cuando la olla estuvo llena, Apagó el agua y ponga y puso una botella sobre la mesa. Ella se volvió hacia él de nuevo y señaló sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Quítatelos"

Hizo lo que le dijo, pateando los vaqueros sucios a un lado y rápidamente envolviéndose con la manta. Una vez más sintió la lujuria procedente de ella, y se dio cuenta de que él debía ser la causa. ¿Eran más que amigos, él y esta mujer? -Señaló una de las sillas. Se sentó y movió los pies dentro del agua caliente. Era la mejor sensación que podía recordar y dejó escapar un gemido de agradecimiento. La mujer trajo jabón y un trapo, y se puso a lavarle los pies. Sus manos eran suaves y amables... amorosas, incluso, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. De pronto se sintió muy protector con ella.

-Estabas en la carretera en plena noche ", dijo.

"Volvía a casa después de trabajar", explicó, levantando una mano mojada señalando el logotipo en su pecho "como puedes ver"

"Las mujeres no deben andar solas esta tarde por la noche."

Ella sonrió. "Cuéntamelo a mi".

¿Seguramente a nadie en la vida le hubiera importado lo suficiente esta mujer como para explicarle los peligros? Si lo hubieran hecho, no lo haría. -Bueno-empezó-, las mujeres son más susceptibles de ser abrumadas por un atacante que los hombres, por lo que deberían estar más protegidas - "

"No, yo no quería decir literalmente"-lo interrumpió ella, mirando hacia él con otra sonrisa. -Quiero decir, que estoy de acuerdo. Yo no quero trabajar hasta tarde por las noches. "

.?sid=4&chapter=12

No entendía que el coro estaba predicando, pero estaba confundido acerca de muchas otras cosas que hacer. ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? "

"Necesito el dinero". Se secó una de sus manos sobre un trapo que le cubría la rodilla, y sacó un poco de dinero de su bolsillo. Lo tiró descuidadamente sobre la mesa. "Tengo que mantener esta casa, un coche viejo, y pagar los impuestos y el seguro, como todo el mundo."

Le irritaba que nadie estuviera en condiciones de cuidar de alguien tan bello y bueno. Tenia la mente completamente en blanco, pero estaba seguro de que la bondad no era la norma general entre los seres humanos... ni los de su propia clase, para el caso.

"¿No hay ningún hombre en tu familia?" le preguntó.

"Tengo un hermano", dijo. Se concentró en uno de sus pies y trazó con el dedo suavemente por un corte largo y profundo. "No recuerdo si has conocido a Jason."

No podía recordarlo, tampoco. Vio que ella ponía de nuevo la olla en el fregadero y añadía más agua. Comenzó a limpiar la profunda herida con la toalla, y él hizo una mueca.

-¿Y te permite tu hermano que trabajes? "-preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Ella frunció el ceño hacia él. ¿Qué había hecho mal? "Oh, por Dios, Eric, Jason tiene sus propios problemas."

Cuidar de su hermana no era evidentemente uno de ellos.

Le secó los pies y se quejó, al presionar con una mano la parte baja de su espalda. Estaba cansada. Tal vez podría quedarme aquí y cuidar de ella. Se necesitaban mutuamente, después de todo, y él no tenía adónde ir.

"Oye, creo que lo que mejor que podemos hacer es llamar a Pam", dijo. "Ella probablemente lo que te pasa."

Trató de reconocer el nombre, pero no sirvió de nada. "Pam?

"Tu segunda al mando", explicó. ¿Era una persona importante? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando ella levantó la mano para detenerlo. "Sólo espera. Permítame llamar para averiguar qué está pasando."

En estas circunstancias, no confiaba en nada ni en nadie. Tan solo en esta mujer, cuya presencia se le hacia cada vez más calmada y natural. No sabía nada de ninguna Pam. –"Pero ¿y si ella se ha vuelto contra mí? " señaló.

"Entonces tenemos que saberlo, también. Cuanto antes, mejor".

Se sentó en silencio mientras ella hizo la llamada telefónica. Podía oír a ambos lados de la conversación. Le había calentado un Trueblood para él, y él lo bebió agradecido mientras escuchaba. Por el sonido de la misma, su segundo al mando, esta tal Pam, le era leal y se preocupaba por él. Quería creerlo, pero no se fiaba del todo. La mujer se refirió a él como mentalmente dañado, lo cual le dolió, aunque no podía negarlo. La mujer también prometió acogerlo esta noche, y el alivio lo inundado. Si ella lo acogía, podía hablar con ella acerca de su plan para quedarse y cuidar de ella.

"Sí, pero estad aquí en cuanto anochezca, ¿entendido? No quiero verme enredada de nuevo en vuestros líos de vampiros"

Eso no sonaba muy prometedor. Se preguntó si él era la causa de aquel enojo con su especie. Colgó el teléfono y lo miró fijamente.

-"Está bien"-dijo-, "éste es el trato. Te Quedaras aquí el resto de la noche y mañana, y luego Pam y Chow vendrán a buscarte mañana por la noche y te harán saber lo que está pasando. "

No queria saver nada sobre "Pam y Chow", o cualquier otra persona, hasta que pudiera averiguar qué le había pasado. Al menos estaría a salvo esta noche. "No dejarás que entre nadie?" le preguntó.

Ella respondió suavemente. "Eric, aré todo lo posible para que estés seguro." Ella pasó las manos por su cara y miró de nuevo por debajo de sus pesados párpados. _Cansada_, su sangre le decía, y tuvo que recordarse que procedía de ella, aunque él sentía lo mismo. Le tomó la mano como lo había hecho antes, y esta vez el agarre fue más firme.

Él la siguió a una habitación cálida y confortable, que tenia impregnado su aroma. En silencio, se puso a su lado y vio como ella abria un armario, apartaba algunas cajas, y levantaba una alfombra que hábilmente camuflaba una trampilla. "Aquí dormirás tu", dijo. "Cuando me levante, pondré las cosas en el armario para no levantar sospechas" Ella le sonrió.

El agujero en el armario se veía oscuro y frío, y no se sentía preparado para dejarla ir. Era todo lo que tenía. Era demasiado pronto para renunciar a ella. "¿Tengo que entrar ahora?", preguntó.

Ella dudó. –"No"- dijo lentamente. "No tienes que hacerlo. Entra antes de que amanezca." Ella frunció el ceño y parecía preocupada por un momento. "Recuerda que no puedes quedarte dormido y despertarte cuando haya salido el sol"

El instinto le dio la respuesta-No, yo sé que no puede ser ", le dijo. "¿Me puedo quedar en la habitación contigo?"

Después de una pequeña risita, que efectivamente abolió cualquier sentido de orgullo que puede haber tenido a un lado, suspiró, "Ven".

Su habitación me resultaba familiar, pero no tenía idea del por qué. Tal vez era su olor. Se sentó y observó todos sus movimientos hasta que se metió en el baño con algunas prendas No oyó nada, solo el agua corriente. Salió un poco después con un camisón que parecía tan suave y acogedor como nada que él hubiera visto. Antes de que ella se metiera en la cama, se soltó el pelo, y le cayó sobre los hombros en hermosas ondas.

Sin esperar una invitación, se reunió con ella en la cama. Tenía ganas de tocarla, hundirse en su reconfortante calor, pero no lo hizo. Se le ocurrió entonces que con todos los nombres extraños que había oído esa noche, incluso el suyo propio, no sabía el de ella.

"¿Mujer?" -preguntó en voz baja. Ella le dio un soplo corto en la respuesta. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Sookie," dijo. "Sookie Stackhouse".

Pam, Chow, Jason, Bill... esos nombres no significaban nada. Incluso "Eric" tenía poco significado. Su nombre era el único que podría asociarse con una persona real y tangible, y se aferró a ella. -Gracias, Sookie. "

"De nada, Eric,."

Eric. Cuando me llamó así, sonaba real.

Para su sorpresa, ella deslizó su mano bajo las sábanas entrelazó sus dedos al unir sus palmas.

Cuando se despertó a la noche siguiente, oyó voces. Una de ellas era de Sookie, la otra, un hombre. Levantó un poco la trampilla y luego abrió la puerta por completo para salir. Mirando hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba sólo su ropa interior roja - poco apropiado si el se disponia a conocer a un invitado de Sookie. Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación y se encontró una bata de baño sobre la cama. Era un poco corta, pero serviría. Se la puso y se deslizó con cautela hacia las voces. Hablaban de él.

"¿Qué tipo de ropa?" la voz masculina preguntó.

"Ropa de trabajo", respondió Sookie.

"¿Es para alguien que yo conozca?

Eric entró, cerrándose más la bata. "Para mi."

El hombre lo miró fijamente durante un momento y después miró a Sookie. "Este es tu nuevo novio, Sookie?" , preguntó. –"No has perdido el tiempo ¿Y tengo que comprarle ropa?"

A Eric no le gustó la forma en que, este hombre, le hablaba a Sookie, como si fuera una fulana. Pero no dijo nada. El hombre tenía un parecido con ella, y se preguntó si éste era -el hermano-.

-"Sí"- dijo Sookie. "La camisa se le rompió y los pantalones vaqueros aún estan sucios".

El hombre miró a Eric de nuevo. "¿No vas a presentarme?

"Mejor no", dijo.

Se sintió ofendido; por muy mentalmente dañado que estuviera, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Le tendió la mano al visitante. "Eric", dijo simplemente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Eso era todo lo que sabía.

"Jason Stackhouse, el hermano de esta señorita tan grosera". Así que él tenía razón acerca de la semejanza, pensó mientras Jason aceptaba su apretón de manos. Este era el hombre que no prestaba suficiente atención a los cuidados de su hermana y su seguridad. "Me imagino que debe haber un motivo por el que no podéis salir los dos a comprarle más ropa."

Sookie se colocó un poco de pelo detrás de la oreja y miró a su hermano con severidad. "Hay una buena razón, y hay una veintena de buenas razones por las que debes olvidar que le has conocido."

Eric abrió la boca para protestar, pero Jason habló primero. "¿Estás en peligro?" le preguntó.

-"Todavía no"-respondió ella, echando una mirada cautelosa a Eric.

Jason dio un paso más cerca de él. Eric se apartó casi antes de darse cuenta de que era un buen trozo más alto y más fuerte de lo que este hombre podía ser.

"si haces alguna cosa por lo que mi hermana pueda salir malparada, te meterás en problemas", dijo Jason.

Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez este hombre se preocupaba por su hermana. Pero no lo suficiente. Eric asintió con la cabeza. "No esperaba menos, y ya que veo que no tienes pelos en la lengua conmigo, tampoco yo los tendré contigo. Pienso que deberías mantenerla y llevártela a vivir contigo, para que estuviese mejor protegida."

Jason lo miraba con la boca abierta, como si nunca hubiera oído hablar del concepto de defender a las mujeres de la familia. Por último, se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia su hermana. "Diez botellas de sangre y una muda de ropa?"

-"Así es"- asintió. "En la licorería tienen sangre. Puedes conseguir la ropa en Wal-Mart". Ella dio a Eric un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo. "Oh, también necesita unos zapatos."

Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, de pie como un niño indefenso, pero mantuvo la barbilla alta. Jason se acercó más a él otra vez para comparar sus tamaños de zapatos. Lanzó un silbido agudo. Le sobresaltó.

Jason sonrió a Sookie. "Pies grandes. ¿Es cierto lo que dice el viejo refrán?"

Eric trató de recordar un viejo dicho sobre los pies, pero no se le ocurrió ninguno.

"No me creerás", dijo Sookie con una sonrisa, "pero no lo sé."

"Es difícil tragarselo…". Jason se rió entre dientes. " U no petendo seguir con el chiste. Bueno, me marcho".

Eric cruzó los brazos y se quedó cerca de la ventana, observando la camioneta de Jason hasta que desapareció. Sookie estaba de pie frente al fuego, peinándose distraídamente con un cepillo en la mano, se unió a allí con ella. Estaba pensando en algo. La luz del fuego emitia un brillo cálido en su piel. Se veía adorable.

Él la miró con atención. –" Siento haber aparecido mientras el estaba aquí, me parece que no querías que me viera. "

"No es que me de avergüence de tenerte aquí", dijo ella, sonriendo hacia él. "Es que tengo la sensación de que estás en un montón de problemas, y no quiero meter a mi hermano en esto"

Fuera cual fuera el problema, no tenía intención de arrastrar _a nadie_ a el, mucho menos a la familia Sookie. Especialmente no a ella. "¿Es tu único hermano?" Eric le preguntó.

"Sí". Deslizó su mirada hacia el fuego y se quedó en ella. Ella suspiró. "Es todo lo que tengo, a excepción de una prima"

Sintió su tristeza y soledad como si fueran suyos, viajando a través de su sangre por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería decirle que su hermano no era todo lo que tenía, porque ahora ella le tenía a él – Eric-. Él se encargaría de su protección y felicidad ya que su hermano nunca lo hizo. _No tengo a nadie más, igualmente_, casi, dijo en voz alta. En su lugar, dijo simplemente: "No estés triste."

"Estoy bien".

De repente se dio cuenta de algo sobre ella. "Tu has bebido mi sangre." Su cuerpo se tensó como un animal en una trampa, y él sintió su desconfianza, repentina y fuerte. "No podría haberte dicho como te sientes si no hubieras bebido mi sangre. ¿Somos ..." Dio un paso más cerca de ella y aspiró su perfume. "¿Hemos sido… amantes?"

Tal vez eso podría explicar por qué su presencia lo tranquilizó, la razón por la que él confiaba en ella, el deseo que tenía de aferrarse a ella como un hombre que se ahoga se aferra a un pedazo de madera flotante.

Ella vaciló, y su rostro enrojeció. –"No"-dijo ella-. "Él sabía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad".

"Este no es albornoz de tu hermano", dijo, mirándose y luego de volviéndose hacia ella. Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿De quién es, entonces?"

"de Bill".

Ella lo había mencionado la noche anterior. Bill era el vampiro que vivía cerca. "És tu amante?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Era".

Ayer por la noche le había preguntado si iba a ver a Bill. "¿Es amigo Mio?"

"Bueno, no exactamente", dijo lentamente. "Él vive en el área que de la que eres sheriff". Buscó su rostro, al parecer en busca de alguna señal de que él sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "¿Zona cinco?".

Nada de eso significaba algo para él, así que no respondió. Sookie continuó cepillándose el pelo, y la estática provocó que las hebras doradas se levantaran a su alrededor en una especie de halo. Si el pudiera sentirla, significaba eso que ella también percibía sus sentimientos? ¿Era conciente en este momento de que el que quería ser su amante? Ella le sonrió a si reflejo y busco sus ojos en el espejo. _Deseo_, su sangre le cantó, el cual procedía de ella.

No estaba seguro de cómo proceder. No sabía que seria apropiado para conquistarla. Ella sabía sobre su relación mejor que él, y era una mujer, por lo que ella debía haber decidido hasta donde habían avanzado. "¿Necesitas algo?", se preguntó ansioso.

Tenía las mejillas rosadas. Sabía que había tomado antes de su sangre, y ahora le gustaría poder recordar a lo que sabía. Era imposible que el sabor fuera tan bueno como el aroma, ¿o podía ser mejor? Él quería averiguarlo.

"Estoy bien", dijo.

Ella le deseaba, pero no se permitía tenerlo. ¿Era así como las cosas siempre fueron entre ellos, o era ella cuidando de él debido a su estado mental? Intento convencerse de que era esto último.

"Tus amigos llegarán pronto", dijo a la ligera. "Tienes los jeans en la secadora, y espero que Jason vuelva pronto con algo de ropa."

"¿Mis amigos?", se preguntó.

-Bueno, los vampiros que trabajan para ti. Supongo que Pam cuenta como amiga " Ella se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decir lo mismo de Chow."

Pam y Chow. Más nombres de la noche anterior, y se referían a lo menos ahora como entonces. "Sookie, ¿dónde trabajo? ¿Quién es Pam?" Si era un sheriff, debe haber una oficina en algún lugar.

"Pam trabaja para ti en Fangtasia. Es un bar que posees en Shreveport. Chow trabaja allí, también. Y como he dicho antes, eres un Sheriff. Tú estás a cargo de toda esta área. Esa es una de las razones por las que Pam y Chow están tan preocupados por ti. "

"No sabes mucho acerca de lo que hago."

"Bueno, yo sólo voy a Fangtasia cuando Bill me lleva y eso es cuando me pides que haga algo para ti".

No le gustaba la forma en que eso sonaba. En su estado ordinario de la mente, ¿De verdad trataba mal a Sookie? ¿La llamaba para darle órdenes y esperaba que ella obedeciera sin dudarlo? Esto explicaría su falta de iniciativa para manifestar su deseo hacia el. Pero igualmente, ella era humana, y por lo tanto no era quien para mandarle, no importa cual fuera su posición.

"¿Por qué hiba a obligarte a hacer nada?" , se preguntó. Había dejado de cepillarse el pelo, y vio en el espejo que el suyo era una maraña. "¿Puedo tomar prestado el cepillo?"

"Claro que sí."

Ella se lo entregó y lo observó cepillarse el pelo durante un rato. El deseo que ella sentía por el era más fuerte que nunca, permaneció callada sin demostrarlo. Después de unos minutos, se fue bruscamente. Con la esperanza de que ella quisiera que él la siguiera a su habitación, hizo eso precisamente. De pie a unos metros de ella y la observó mientras se ataba el pelo y la estudió a trabes del espejo.

"está tensa", observó, acercándose a ella. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y retrocedió. "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"

Ella lo miró con recelo, con los ojos entrecerrados. No sabía qué decir. Afortunadamente, su rostro se suavizó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Antes de que el largo silencio se hiciera demasiado torpe, alguien llamó a su puerta.


End file.
